


【FF14|于桑】昏以为期（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.0以前-5.3捏造，含5.3剧透。全文建立在5.3基础上！请慎点！！*为防剧透梗概内详。*慢热和无聊，这是我第一次走原作路线的谈恋爱流程，我真的不擅长，所以期待很黄很黄的故事的话就……建议不要点开了。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. 【1】Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> *组织内影太太点梗，“在原初世界什么都没做、去了第一世界该做的都做了、回到原初世界反而拘谨”的于桑。  
> *题目源自《诗经·陈风 东门之杨》，原句“昏以为期，明星煌煌”。全文立意来源Two Steps From Hell、Thomas Bergersen合作歌曲《Star Sky》歌词。  
> *含R18，未成年人禁止观看。

一从那两人中间经过，嗅到味道的雅·修特拉火速走脱范围，回头冲那两人翻翻眼睛。

“你们怎么回事？”

事实上他们与平常没什么两样，一个一页一页翻书，一个一把一把擦刀。修特拉穿过的空间气氛平淡，泛着令人怀念的波纹，险些教她忘了在诺弗兰特渡过的三年，仿佛真就如两个世界的差距，于肉体而言眨眼不过数天数月，即使灵魂上接受了“三年”的概念，肉体却未能追及，熟悉的水波再起，嗅觉认出它们都不费吹灰之力。

根据过去那段特殊日子积累的经验和对两人的了解，雅·修特拉选择先向于里昂热发难——虽然她已经不想管也管不了这两个大龄男孩的感情私事了，可她拒绝夹在这种微妙空间里干活。所以说一个工作团队里最好不要出现私人感情关系就是这个道理——雅·修特拉隔空冷冷戳着于里昂热的鼻梁，简单发出带着疑问的鼻音。

于里昂热却只竖起书本挡住半张脸，偷偷摇头。

“别做动作，我看不见。”修特拉朗声斥责。

“什么都没有，您多虑了，代表理性之美的女士。”

“那这边的呢？代表野性勇猛的先生？”

“什么啊？啊？”

“啊什么啊，我就知道你是这种反应。我要测试术式的魔法力含量差异，于里昂热过来记数据，桑克瑞德给我搬东西。既然都说没什么，就别让我发现你们一个进一个退。”

她傲然站在两人中间稍前方的位置，透白的瞳孔左右各扫一遍。长久沉默后，桑克瑞德先站起身。

“搬什么？”

修特拉立即明白自己犯了个错误：搬东西恰好能给桑克瑞德退路，通过搬东西这个理由，不必一直和于里昂热待在一起。

“用的时候才知道。”她试图挽救自己能观察和准确把握这两人现状的机会。并非她打算多管闲事，纯粹出于遇到了问题就必须解决的动机，修特拉不愿意再经历一次在诺弗兰特发生过的交流沟通障碍赛。与那段这两人各自死咬着一口秘密别开脸的麻烦时光相比，能在恢复昼夜规律的世界中随心所欲将他俩打发进病房休息也不会看到他们其中哪个找遍天上地下万物生的借口扭捏遮掩自然是她再乐见不过的，要是回到原初世界等于让两人关系回到原点从而影响到享受使唤和揶揄他俩的乐趣，雅·修特拉头一个不同意。她相信可露儿肯定也不愿意，所以同样为了可露儿着想，修特拉叉起腰，“在我告诉你之前老实跟着。”

“唉啊。”从桑克瑞德那一侧传来叮呤咚隆放下金属物什的声音，随即是那人离开座椅的，“去哪个屋子？”

第一世界一去三年，雅·修特拉给问住了，第一时间想起蛇心。

“拂晓之间旁边的书房。”

“那走吧。”

桑克瑞德做了个捆紧背带的动作，一步跨到修特拉前面。一旁于里昂热似乎想笑，但见修特拉的头转过来了，只得连忙跟上。

那两人仍保持着一种奇怪的间距，近于普遍意义上的安全，又比亲密稍远。雅·修特拉对此并不陌生，只是隔得久了，她快想不起来了。

是在拉凯提卡大森林中忙碌间隙捕捉到的那种距离和气氛吗？不是——雅·修特拉否定道。是食罪灵集结入侵雷克兰德大战之夜以后、当时还被称作“敏菲利亚”的少女决计前往安穆·艾兰与真正的敏菲利亚会面把桑克瑞德气走那日，于里昂热劝说和陪同那男人回到同伴身边时的距离吗？好像也不是。猫魅族魔女敲了几秒额角，灵光一现——诺弗兰特的三年里她太忙碌和专注，那两人重新出现在自己面前时状况又改善了许多；诺弗兰特战斗全线胜利和归来前夕这两人还自成一体，玩笑和扶持各尽其能，以至于她真的忘了。

眼下这个样子，是于里昂热把敏菲利亚送往第一世界后，和桑克瑞德之间原本的距离。

雅·修特拉惊讶地张了下嘴，但又听到于里昂热带着笑意问了那男人一句什么，招来对方拍在胳膊上“啪”的一声，清脆得很，似乎预示着修特拉杞人忧天。

这跟想的不太一样，魔女的嘴张了有一会儿才慢慢合上。她想起他们的确回到原初世界来了，灵魂和心灵都是；可有的东西留在了诺弗兰特，虽然灵魂已随时间前行，剩下的却驻留原地，成了分流溪水的顽石。她一度怀疑需不需要确认于里昂热或桑克瑞德之中某一人记忆是否完整、有没有在进入媒介返回原初世界途中遭损，毕竟就刚刚那几分钟，两人间奇妙的不平衡感难以忽视。

“修特拉。”于里昂热在前面呼唤，“桑克瑞德先过去了。没有你的指示等于没有指挥权杖在手，我们擅自开工而做得不合你心意……就浪费功夫了。”

“你的问题呢？严重吗？”

那边的精灵族沉默着，显然是领会了好友意有所指后斟酌再三。可他再开口的语气里依旧有笑意，听起来充满绝对自信。

“此事缘起及其情理皆如瓶中碎冰，只需体温即可融解，化为溪流缓缓入喉。”

“你能解决？”

“我能解决。”

雅·修特拉眉毛扬得老高。三年前于里昂热很少这么说话，对上跟桑克瑞德相关的事情更是慎之又慎，问题抛在大家面前时在拿出解决成果以前，于里昂热甚至不会断言“一定可以”。修特拉产生了兴趣，逐夜者咄咄叩了叩地面。

“你这一大步，迈出了改头换面的结果啊。”

“艰险跋涉后所获斐然，请容许我自夸。”

“那你意思是说，现在问题不在你身上咯。”

于里昂热回答说“对”，又叫雅·修特拉吃了一惊。

“牛皮不要吹得太大哦，于里昂热，你也知道那家伙啊……”

“请放心。”那精灵返回魔女身边牵起手，“再难逾越的雄峰都难不倒同一名登山人，更何况是……已经开辟好路径的呢。”

“这么说来，是我多事了？”

“不，我还要感谢您创造的契机。”

“那你欠我一次。”

“任您差遣。”


	2. 【2】Riding the...

星辰不为人眼所见但依旧翱翔于天穹，一直以来于里昂热如此坚信，“掩盖不等于消失”，所以世上一定还存在改写命运的狭缝。加上他已掌握真相，必不会松手。

在水晶都和桑克瑞德重逢——对桑克瑞德而言，大约是重逢吧——那天，于里昂热的情绪脱离了仅一两天前得知桑克瑞德失去意识倒下、而今很快亲眼得见那男人活蹦乱跳的感动，更多记得的是水晶公如何托付，以及另一时空位面上，桑克瑞德已入土成腐朽粉末。

桑克瑞德看是于里昂热给召唤来了，一时间语塞，犹犹豫豫走近，到离于里昂热还差大约三星码的地方停了下来。

“……两年等来的……是你啊。”

男人握起的拳头贴着两侧裤腿，好半天都没有举起来。而等于里昂热自己迎上去确认对方存在时，却觉得摸的是一颗枯骨。

命运在镜子背面掘好墓穴，泥土埋已埋到桑克瑞德腰间。“第八灵灾里，拂晓血盟全军覆没”——水晶公言犹在耳，于里昂热重新定义了“强颜欢笑”的概念。

“看到你健康无恙，真比什么都好。”

如同日出月落时分，桑克瑞德瞳孔中原本聚集起来的重逢的感念急遽退潮。

“你也好。”男人跨越剩下的三码间距，紧握的拳头一松，友善地搭上于里昂热的肩，“情况我都在水晶公送来的急件里看完了。你怎么样，都适应得来吗？你们刚到那两天我在游末邦侦查踩点，没能来接，真是不好意思。”

于里昂热头一低，悲哀的雾弥漫起来。

“熟练”一直是他们之间的阻碍。桑克瑞德就是能熟练地察知和应对不便明说的客套。而一旦这种客套摆上交流台面，就说明桑克瑞德只通过一两句话和期间的语气眼神便确定了维护这种疏离感的必要性。桑克瑞德知道要维护什么、给他留下什么——于里昂热想握一握搭着自己肩膀的手，但没能做到。他明白桑克瑞德“熟练地”理解和克制住了，所以他也得克制。

站在这里的，仅仅是高个子的晚辈和较矮个儿的前辈罢了。

诺弗兰特的第一个黑夜来临那天，桑克瑞德并不在于里昂热身边。一方天空时隔百年首次大幕一挥，还在光照下依靠台钟判断作息的精灵笔尖划破了纸。他不确定，但闻得到吹拂进沉寂了百年之灰霾的风，耳中纳入的声音意味着锈蚀齿轮重新滚动。根据计划，这一历史之刻，很遗憾，不由他双眼亲见恣意书写，然而他很清楚自己绝对不会错过下一次；同时——他看到了希望。

“能够拯救那个人”——水晶公的愿望在伊尔美格的花海上回荡。若未能拯救的遗憾是雨云，于里昂热想，也许“光”就不那么惹人憎恶了。当看到一份至真又缥缈的愿望拥有实现可能，人们想到的常常是“光”。眼前的光芒虚假，实则与黑暗无异，撩起希望面纱的那瞬间，于里昂热相信，人们会明白什么叫真正的光。

他对屹立于身镜湖中的梦羽城询问，“若能拯救您，也能拯救敝人需要的生命……”精灵弯曲膝盖，贴近花瓣和嫩草，请求它们将自己的声音带给妖灵王，“……要做到这一点，只需为宗母的荣耀披上夜色裘皮。这是否称得上……两全其美？”

最后他在花丛里沉下身体重心，扬起笔刺向一片飞过手边的碎叶。连同投掷卡片这种自保技巧在内，他确信自身为“拯救”做好了充足准备。

他将救回死在第八灵灾里的那个男人，看那男人为另一个悲愿求得圆满。既然有机会就绝不让桑克瑞德在得到到来之前就无妄地死去——这是他的责任之一。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热摘走笔尖捕获的碎叶，“你看到了吗？夜女神的容貌，是天使……还是恶魔？”

好像是湖水送来了桑克瑞德的回答：“你觉得是什么就是什么。”附带地，于里昂热靠近湖岸，也能瞧见水中桑克瑞德不太坐得住、烦躁得原地碾鞋跟的模样。他无奈地扶了下额头。


	3. 【3】...the night with sun

他们都不陌生“黑夜”这一天象。桑克瑞德常常在夜里出现，穿着他的白衣服；或者说，桑克瑞德来的时候，黑夜就到了。

那几天于里昂热睡得晚，闲暇时间全部交给桑克瑞德送来的证物。证物构成复杂，从蛮神召唤场周边找来的祭品遗骨、在阿巴拉提亚地区搜集到的加雷马帝国魔导器残骸……到了昨天，是刻有诡异铭文的法器，据说是阿拉米格人的墓葬用具。桑克瑞德来信说他不认为这是简单的蛮神召唤案件。伊修加德面临政体交替，阿拉米格局势称不上稳定，两者多多少少与宗教搭边，恰好解释了证物中的习俗信仰气息。至于加雷马帝国的魔导器，于里昂热查看过几件证物，推测魔导器用于捕捉和储存蛮神以太，有可能被当做某种装置的动能源。但是这些证物的使用痕迹显示使用者手法粗劣，不如加雷马帝国制作兵器的那般精密。征求过西德、尼禄等人的见解后，于里昂热觉得主谋者大概利用的是加雷马帝国一些小党派、较弱势力提供的低水平技术，重要的是技术来源、最终用途，以及主谋动机。于里昂热在给桑克瑞德的回复中特意表达了这个想法：希望桑克瑞德能查清动机，因为只有了解“为什么”，才能为涉及到的国家地区变革之路提供更公平的建议。桑克瑞德同意了，剩下的便由于里昂热进一步解析；他忙碌了很久，基于工作同时也发自兴趣，不仅魔法原理，连证物代表的族群特征、多版本神话传说、历史、风俗和当下基本情况都一一查阅清楚。虽然交给桑克瑞德的只有概括性结论，但于里昂热享受着过程的充实。忙中暂休时于里昂热也思考过自己是不是多此一举，可回忆起暗之战士后便否定了这种消极念头，确认这么做的价值。

因此这些天睡得晚，也是有价值的——于里昂热换好睡袍，对台钟指针位置代表的倒置作息不屑一顾，拿走一旁挂灯。白日里忙起来可以弥补，收工后沙之家就太安静了，挂灯金属环微微一响就能吵醒整座屋子，令精灵险些错过书房外的奇异声响。

他举着挂灯走向厅堂，小心不踏出脚步声。厅堂如他决定洗漱休息离开时一样没有一丝光线，唯他手中挂灯映照范围慢慢叫醒黑暗。

“深夜到访，先不论敌友……请问是哪位？”

对方气息并不陌生，可于里昂热还是得问出口确认，毕竟他没有收到桑克瑞德要来的消息。

近段时间来，尽管两人驻留大本营打点后勤内务配合默契，但桑克瑞德的外出，尤其是这类任务外出，是去是回都会提前告诉于里昂热，体现一种尊重。于是于里昂热的日常里没有意外，桑克瑞德消失或归来，都在于里昂热认知里排得妥妥当当。故而这个男人现在就像预示了异常的书页，夹在整整齐齐的日记本里，笔迹凌乱。

于里昂热行至走廊和厅堂交界处，灯举高，椭圆形的亮光照到了一双不干净的靴子，然后是桑克瑞德绑在腿上的红布条和搭在两侧的绿兜布。

“桑克瑞德。”

“你先睡吧。来的是谁都不知道就穿睡衣出来，也不怕被贼惦记。”

“从我听见到抵达，屋内未曾飘过一丝寓意不和的气息。怎么，这次返程是……”

桑克瑞德没有动，于里昂热抬高灯光照他的脸，那枚睁着右眼跟滚动的琥珀石似的，左脸则生生被影子和黑色的布削去一块。精灵仅能靠少少这一些面庞确信桑克瑞德努力做出温和表情，不过事与愿违，男人身周氛围凝重，如临战态势，与其相熟的谁不敢乱开玩笑，对其略知一二的谁则大概要惊讶印象落差。真是不好了，于里昂热想，赶忙放低挂灯。

“请先坐下，我来让这里恢复工作……”

“不必了。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“让我一个人待会儿就行。”

于里昂热完全放平了挂灯。

“案子……发生了什么吗。”

“没有特别的。查倒是已经查完了，人犯扣在伊修加德。”

那么回来得真够快啊，于里昂热想了想，夹着灯芯，随时能捻灭它。在他醉心研究案件外延知识时，桑克瑞德那里出了什么他不知道的事已然影响了这名专业人员的心情，而他又因桑克瑞德本人此时略嫌多余的克制无法知悉详情。这好像给他近些天里大量阅读钻研所获所得蒙上了罪责。于里昂热的拇指弹了下挂环，“叮当”。

黑暗里桑克瑞德能想起什么，又能依赖什么？

于里昂热弹了第二下，“叮当”。

“去睡吧，于里昂热。”

于里昂热当即捻灭了灯芯。

“晚安。”精灵说。

而后厅里剩下各自压低的呼吸声，一秒一秒地——由石板墙壁倾听。再后来心跳声加入其中，节拍同步，几乎能激起回音。可在已先要求独处的前提下，这些声音里独独缺席了脚步声，却无人提出异议。于里昂热可谓硬着头皮留在这里，双眼适应了黑暗，虽看不真切，可桑克瑞德的头顶还是有着模糊轮廓给精灵辨认。那人没有抬头也不转动脖子，惯常地潜伏，这时候倘若于里昂热真的走开回屋休息，除了心中惦念，也注意不到、发现不了。

怪只怪他为什么到了大厅而已。于里昂热不禁感到灰心——长久不自然沉默容易让制造它的人和感受到它的人各自酝酿浓稠溶液、心灵花园野草疯长。“应该离开”和“不应该放任”的理由重叠又矛盾，他也明白桑克瑞德另有一本翻不完的账册，写满了“该停下不要让人担心”和“强制停下更让人担心”、“假如没有被发现”和“其实被发现了也没什么”；于里昂热还清楚桑克瑞德的账册里有一页写着“要是这样的心情不存在就能解决一切问题”，其后跟着大量空白，令人心悸。于里昂热试着在后面补充“存在了也没关系”，却不及写下“我可以为你分担”就被桑克瑞德合上了账册，纸张啪嚓一下，比关上窗台的声音还轻，结果留下的还是桑克瑞德被称为幼稚又执拗的坚持。

“走吧，去休息，我也想睡了。”

连脚步声都没有，于里昂热理解过来时桑克瑞德人已掠过，身后恍然一阵喧闹。于里昂热怔怔侧耳，听到伊达、帕帕力莫、敏菲利亚……热闹振奋的济济一堂随着桑克瑞德从精灵手里取走挂灯再次点亮，被时局、意外、决意冲淡，在太强的光里泯灭。

“桑克瑞德啊……”

“真的没什么。”男人像于里昂热来时一样，将挂灯高举过头，笑容和缓，“最多就是想歇口气而已，可能是赶路累了。不用放在心上啦。”

理智上觉得该给他多点空间，但于里昂热左右为难，桑克瑞德的空间会变成吃人的旋涡吗。

而当时他说不出什么，桑克瑞德送他回到房间，归还了挂灯。他能做的是站在房间门外继续用挂灯的光照送那男人走到距离其卧室尽可能近，并等对方在灯光顾及不到的尽头处闩上锁了才自己回屋。

台钟显示，其实他才出去十分钟。


	4. 【4】You and I

桑克瑞德半睡不睡熬到清晨，一到点门就外传来犹犹豫豫的动静，给他听得清清楚楚。

于里昂热变得细腻了。不是从粗枝大叶转变过来，而是比以前更加细腻。桑克瑞德趴在枕头里瞄门缝下的脚，怎么说呢……昨晚于里昂热肯定察觉了，幸好他决定得快，不给那精灵插话。幸好、幸好。桑克瑞德静静地瞧着，不知不觉间打起了哈欠。

“桑克瑞德？”那精灵在门外问，“你醒了吗？”

男人震得一醒。“啊啊。”继续装睡不搭理就太刻意了，桑克瑞德大声答应，“就来。”

“没有休息好的话……”

“不是吧，太阳出来了，还不敢自己一个人吃早餐吗？”

桑克瑞德嚯地拉开门，肩上架着一条浴巾。

“昨晚回来太急，没洗。不介意吧？”

于里昂热也微微笑着：“早餐还可以再等等。”

即使从精灵身旁擦过走出很远，注视的目光都停在桑克瑞德背上，只是那份目光宁静，与昨晚趁着夜黑刺穿皮肤的相反。一整夜的时间能让于里昂热想明白的吧？好的开始等于成功的一半，天明的书页揭过来，夜晚翻过去了一篇。工作结束后剩下就是不起波澜的日常，桑克瑞德边走边捋掉发环，松了松辫子，不觉间嘴角泛起笑意。

他舒舒服服泡了个澡，脏衣服丢进篮子。以前大家起居不定，生活用品大多自理，只有塔塔露、敏菲利亚这样常在家打点的才统一洗濯，于里昂热便是其中较为格格不入的——男性。基于内向腼腆的习性于里昂热定然不会随便把换下来的衣物和女孩们的放在一起，也不会厚脸皮劳烦她们，但再加上“勤快”细胞永远长不到劳务上——桑克瑞德躺在水里哀叹：外出个三五天不回，于里昂热那屋子肯定不叫他失望。

吃了早餐就去收拾吧——这么一盘算，心底便产生四周整整齐齐贴合收纳盒放好了的妥当舒心感，男人慢慢滑进澡盆底，咕噜噜吐了口泡泡。

“操心别人好过让别人操心”的念头随着泡泡上升，戳破的那一下，桑克瑞德猛然坐起，抽起毛巾照了照镜子，竟能从倒影脸上看出点惊魂未定。那气泡像是无影看破内心后蛊惑的耳语，桑克瑞德忌惮地撸了一把头发。

关怀应该出于真心而非自我满足才对，他狠狠瞪着自己，想把倒影逼退。绝对不是为了掩盖什么才想去关心谁，就等同于——绝对不是为了让于里昂热发现，昨晚才作弄出声音。他本可以潜伏一宿，这就是他的专长，所以必须要让“被发现”成为意外才不会陷入奇怪的螺旋。桑克瑞德认定好了，这同样是他的专长。

门外的精灵敲了敲门，浴室里的男人搭起浴巾。

“早餐热好了。”于里昂热说。

“你能做早餐也是一门奇事。”

一进一出于里昂热已戴起护目镜，护目镜显示不出情绪，但眉毛泄露了。

“你让我以为站在我面前的是修特拉女士，也令我十分怀念……抑或是联系起来，夸奖你带着她的影子……她那表达嘲讽起来的尾音。”

“是啊，跟在大家后面的小精灵，能自己照顾自己了。”桑克瑞德停在厅前，嗅了嗅空气，“说实话，于里昂热，我吃过味道最奇怪的新薯泥，是同时加了苹果醋和黑胡椒的。”

“那太好了，我没有加苹果醋和黑胡椒。”

“也就是说，我应该把这个奇怪之最改成你这份，加了蜗牛肉和艾蒿的。”

“不，我加的是茶叶……”

桑克瑞德古怪地看着那精灵。于里昂热没意识到厅里的泥腥味和艾蒿香味有多重吗？

“别的不说，为什么要加茶叶？生吃？”

“清香……我煮过了。”

“蜗牛肉呢？”

“不多，但是……”

“你确实是想放茶叶对吧？”

天知道于里昂热到底有没有发觉其中不妥，不过桑克瑞德也不打算再说下去了。从前哈里伯特经常埋怨他们总是吃罐头和干粮，现在想想，没人照管的话，吃外面卖的罐头和干粮总比吃自己做出来的异种食物好一些。如今沙之家基本只有于里昂热一人生活，芙·拉敏主要打理石之家没法常来，敏菲利亚不在以后更是如此。是想营造自己能照顾好自己的印象让芙·拉敏放心吧……桑克瑞德收起好笑的神色拿起勺子。

“其实就是味道刺鼻一点，吃起来不差。”

“而事实上，它是比我预想的要差一些。”于里昂热一只手托着头，“根据你的反应，且不论你的要求，与我自己的标准，亦相差千余星里。”

精灵搅拌搅拌新薯泥，热气在护目镜上结了雾，不过桑克瑞德还是收到了目光，领会言下之意。

“好啦，我知道了。”

桑克瑞德没多想，自然就张口答应，连于里昂热目光深意与努力解决自身餐饮的最初目的大相径庭都忽略了。


	5. 【5】Mirrors of light

“要去集市么？不走太远，在黄昏湾一带……或地平关。”

确定了在家期间的厨师，外出提议理所当然地在早餐后摆进两人中间。桑克瑞德并没多想，边洗好餐盘放进橱柜边点头同意。

“想去就去吧，不过我看看储备……倒不必买什么。”

“将目的地设为集市一带，并不一定要在去之前决定买什么。目的若不在行动前体现，便有可能在行动后才降临脑海。”

桑克瑞德滤干手：“总之你就是要找理由出去逛逛而已嘛。”

“嗯……”

“那走吧，都十点了。”

他甩着双腕转身，却见帮忙收拾厨房的精灵愣在原地没动静。独自生活能自理归能自理，像厨房这样的地方，一旦疏于收拾，没多久就会变得脏乱，桑克瑞德指使于里昂热收拾一部分当做惩罚，而那个部分沾满油污，刚才过去的十几分钟里，于里昂热就在思索一秒去污的魔咒，搞得到现在那片儿只勉强收拾完，远远达不到洁净的程度。而精灵一发呆，脚边装垃圾的袋子就歪倒了。

“怎么了啊这个反应？”桑克瑞德把摘下的围裙挂到钩子上，俯身捡走包垃圾的布包，“不是要去——”

他打住话头，因为于里昂热刚刚静止的一只手明显颤抖了下。这种颤抖是想抓住什么的冲动所致，桑克瑞德眯起眼，朝自己身后瞧了瞧。

什么也没有，只是厨房正对户外的小窗投下长长的光束，就在方才洗盘子的水池边。

“看到幽灵了吗。”桑克瑞德收回目光再转向精灵，而后者回过神，拿回了垃圾袋。

“大概是……出乎意料，你很有精神……”

“没有垂头丧气的理由吧？行啦，捡干净了就可以走了，剩下的我回来再处理，反正出去一趟肯定要买些菜……”

“啊啊。”

“你怪怪的哦，难不成你其实不想去集市太快？”

即使于里昂热否认，桑克瑞德自己想想也猜到了个大概。

“你以为我想等报告书送到了才去？”

“……也不完全如此……”

桑克瑞德赶上厨房门边，随手拍拍精灵肩膀，把对方视线吸引来，咧开嘴。

“不要被思考能力迷惑了，你该想的不是‘桑克瑞德怎么样’，而是‘拿到报告以后拂晓血盟要怎么样’。总之报告还没送到，先去逛逛集市就是很自然的嘛。”

“……说得对。”

“——好大啊这太阳。”

“嗯。”

“戴你的兜帽……噢，果然戴着。”

“习惯了。”

“刚看了下，厨房里的东西我负责买，你看自己有没有其他要补充的日常用品。”

“不。倒是你不常回，可能更需要些。”

“我自己知道。哎呀……好久不见！”

“您……桑克瑞德？回来了嘛？真的好久不见，差点没认出来。前些日子真是吓死我们了，不过于里昂热先生说你们都没事。”

“啊，没什么大事。我要这几个，麻烦了。”

卖葱蒜蔬菜的老先生乐呵呵地捡萝卜和新薯，跟桑克瑞德闲聊中不时摇头笑笑。

“我孙女，那些日子以为你死了。后来于里昂热先生说你没事，我没亲眼看到都不太信。现在我信了……可惜我孙女已经嫁出去咯。”

“祝她幸福。”

“哈哈哈，那当然。你钱给多了吧？”

“就当是给那位女士送一份礼物。”

“生意不好做，收下咯。”

桑克瑞德和老先生道别，扭头在另一侧的摊子边对上于里昂热望来的视线。原只是和于里昂热稍微交汇一下，桑克瑞德却在瞥见精灵拿着的物什后变了脸色。

“喂，你别那么拿那个……”

他闪身前去恰好接住从精灵手中滑脱的器皿。

“怎么能倒着拿？”

“我……刚好倒着看……”

“拿稳了再看。给您，老板，不好意思啊。”

“那个，桑克瑞德，我还没看完……”

“你先说要买什么，想好了吗？”

“书签和笔，暂时。”说着于里昂热轻轻点着下颌，“也有可能不买。”

这意味着于里昂热可能会在买和不买之间考虑很长时间，不是无法选择，而是精灵其实并不急用这些，就算买了也得是碰到十分心仪的，买回后放进柜子储备，久了也可能被忘掉。可等到手头的用完和用坏了，于里昂热便会去翻柜子而柜子里一定会有等着被他调度的备用品，于里昂热称之为“永远等待河流中为过路人垫脚的石子”“抽屉中不被暗吞没的彩虹”总之就是一类代表着希望的东西。桑克瑞德抓抓胡茬，弯弯眼睛。这个于里昂热，好恶不表露于外，可是是能观察出来的，像是他在购物时更享受选择和思考为何选择的过程，确认自己的购买行为不仅不辜负一份金钱，也不辜负商品的使用价值或收藏价值。而这将静悄悄地发生，将成为急行板似的闹市中的低音提琴；同时，它还具有另一面含义。

于里昂热在通过这个提议，试探桑克瑞德想要的速度。

“好啊。”男人同意了——表示愿意陪着于里昂热花时间，并不着急回沙之家去接那份报告书。

于里昂热接道：“从这里开始。”又指了指刚刚自己拿过的舶来工艺品。

“那你可拿稳了。”桑克瑞德自认解读能力不落对方，大方地让开，“别东张西望发呆。”

“我如若倾毕生之力担保一个失误不在同一地点重演，必定从这一刻起。与上一刻迥异的此时，绝无上一种疏忽的立锥之地。”

“嗯……好啦，我就在这，拿不稳我也接得到。”

“可我的意思……”

“你能拿稳。”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，另安慰看着他们一头雾水的摊贩几句，绕着摊子挑了些无甚大用却总归用得上的小工具，叮嘱于里昂热一块结账。

太阳越晒越烈，不说桑克瑞德走来走去出汗，连于里昂热这样没走多远就长久站定的，身周都散发出了热。黄昏湾的集市本不大，但终归是港口市场，商贩通过船运收购倒卖的商品种类繁多且杂，除了近两天要用的食材和桑克瑞德在清洁期间认定需要补充更换的工具用品，剩下的都不太容易一次性买齐。再加上货比三家，任何一个熟悉黄昏湾集市的居民都不会对这类难以避免的耗时耗力抱怨太多。不过桑克瑞德问过，今天几条船进港卸货时间集中在上午，中午之后则安排了几条中型船出港，想来到那时多数摊贩还要忙去，集市就差不多散了。他适时提醒了于里昂热这点，希望精灵别在集市的潮流退去时恰好兴趣高涨。

“我清楚。”于里昂热答道，终于舍得在半小时斟酌后选定一瓶号称是用高精工艺研磨制出的高位附魔墨水，“你买好了么，桑克瑞德？”

“差不多了。”

“还有这个……请你看看。”

于里昂热另一手递出一只笔筒。筒壁很薄，容量比现在在用的大一些。材质有些奇特，像是镀金，又不太一样。

“这是混了绿金的玫瑰金么。”

“先生识货！”摊贩拍着手，眼光大盛。

桑克瑞德翻来覆去地掂着观察。笔筒不是高消耗品，一般不需备用，男人觉得能吸引于里昂热注意力的大概是它的镂花。

镂花主题是两朵盛开的雏菊，虽然造型不太准确，但花瓣和花蕊的描画带着梅茵菲娜雏菊的影子。

“很像。”桑克瑞德诚实地说，“你喜欢？”

“嗯……”

“你觉得那位留在心里的人喜欢么？”

“嗯。”

“那挺好啊。”

“可是……”

“既然在心里为它赋予特殊意义，就不必计较价格了。多少钱？”

“先生，你看，这是玫瑰金……”

桑克瑞德握紧笔筒，搂着摊贩躲在一旁偷偷交谈了会儿。那摊贩变了脸色，报出听上去比于里昂热预想的要低得多的价格。男人欣然掏钱买下，挤挤眼睛，将包好的笔筒塞给精灵。

“绿金和玫瑰金的工艺其实是乌尔达哈出口后又转回来的，玫瑰金太贵，占比不高，给那老板说个黄昏湾的暗号，他要是认得就能给实价。”将于里昂热带走后桑克瑞德解释，“几年前和伊达……我是说莉瑟，一起帮他们揍过那些个私自收受保护费的铜刃团小兵。”

“那么……实际上的价格是？”

“送你了。不过别到处说，这其实算是走私货。”

“可能你误会了我的意思。我很好奇……它的实际价值。”

桑克瑞德捎上一袋鸡蛋，数着找零，但脑子里也想着如何作答。

“它……工匠做出成品以后，学徒照着打造了几只，结果在对照订单时，工匠发现订单上要的雏菊和成品不同，最后自负损失，重做了一批。所以这只笔筒是用来降低损失的、最初那几只中的一个。工艺、材质都不亚于订单上要的那种笔筒，可惜它从最初交易目的角度来说不合格。这种情况下，你觉得它有什么价值呢？”

“……拥有穆恩布瑞达喜爱的面容，虽不是预想却也发挥了帮助那位工匠的作用。喜爱之物不仅限于喜爱，还能有助于人，超出了对其原有使用价值的期许……这便足够。”

“那就不用再问价格了吧？”

于里昂热的脸长得精致，白兜帽折下的光照影子边线随之变得一样精致，嘴角勾起的弧线亦是，细小且可控，不狂妄扩散却也不显得机械小气，只是于里昂热愿意将认真的心付诸与之的表现而已。

桑克瑞德觉得时机不错，正好，他们的路途指着沙之家的方向。他一瞧日头，算着报告书也该到了。

“昨晚我想起以前。”他简单开头，“突然决定回来，就是想回味一下以前大家都在的日子。没什么事，不是觉得难过或者失落，因为只要我们还保持着个性，追逐潮流、反抗命运，必然会变成这样。不过既然心在一块，也算不上完全分别。”

他仰起脸，于里昂热正吃惊地低了头。

“起因是案子的主谋，利用帕帕力莫和莉瑟以前乔装协助阿拉米格反抗复兴组织期间教授他们的一些高阶魔法知识。我猜帕帕力莫本意是要教他们吸取小阿拉米格以前的错误吧——我们审出一些关于如何辨别非法、大量水晶交易背后目的的方法。教授知识初衷是好的，但被反向理解，结合伊尔伯德案例……大概就是这样。”桑克瑞德五味杂陈地哼了声，“有些复杂，他们其实很敬重帕帕力莫。别的就没什么了，不必觉得我有心事。”

“对不起，我不是想要揣测……”

“不用因为别的原因，把事情想得太严重了。”桑克瑞德相信于里昂热明白自己所指，“我知道很多人，在很多不同情境和心境下，会用什么样的力量让事情发展处什么结果，或者变成什么样。毕竟‘我’就是这么产生的。”

他越过于里昂热的头顶，对上正投下的阳光。

“你也是这么产生的。”

桑克瑞德不再关注那双间隔了护目镜和兜帽的眉毛有什么变化，话题改成“做一份沙拉”“加不加番茄酱”。这个问题就这么解决了，桑克瑞德觉得，在“没事”的理由上添加“他有能力、足够可以”的要素，挡住“不必要的关切”再适合不过了。

他笃定自己非常完美地解决了这个问题。


	6. 【6】Twin ... fire

桑克瑞德按照野战低消耗、高补充的思路做了顿精简的晚饭，之后彻底洗净厨房，擦着手看于里昂热擦桌子。精灵干起杂务来动作实在不如做实验利落，虽说这个清洁程度足够了，可桑克瑞德怎么看怎么想笑。

“两三分钟就能解决，不用这么心不在焉吧。”

他揪走抹布，从头到尾示范一次，威胁说“再这样我明天就把汤羹端到你书桌上去”。

于里昂热闻言露出货真价实的惊恐，忙抬手认输，再问桑克瑞德有无别的活可搭手。

“没了，忙你自己的事吧。”

精灵不吱声，叠起晚饭前看完的卷宗。他们都没对刚结束的案件再评价什么，只确定了一点：尽力保全每位战友留下的成果。桑克瑞德预计至多再停留一天就回盐村，应阿尔菲诺嘱托协助重建。为此他已经计划好了，假设于里昂热要用一整晚撰写这次案件后续影响的风险评估的话，他就去做每次回沙之家都惯例要干的活。

“你屋子的钥匙。”

“哎？”

“哎什么哎，都要去打扫的啊。”

听到这个消息后情绪上的震动分明改变了于里昂热的脸色，连感染力极强的灯光都无法掩盖。

“要……要打扫了？”

于里昂热呢，桑克瑞德从对方没长成年时就看透了。和雅·修特拉类似，整个人的精神聚焦成一棵树，根深蒂固在学业事业上，而“家常”就成了被硬生生当做瘤子剥离的芽，毫无成长机会。不过雅·修特拉又和于里昂热不同，她不是不知道该做，而是根本不屑于做。桑克瑞德记得海雄旅团现今还跟着修特拉的人里，看那副样子，大约也就里奥尔愿意伺候。换成于里昂热，则是做不到点子上，就像前面说的，细胞长错了地方，即便有心要做，效率、专注度乃至做的方式都差了常人概念好几个等级。桑克瑞德记得太清楚了，精灵十四岁那会儿曾尝试给每一份弃置的实验原料编码，全部摞在书架上，信誓旦旦指出这些原料虽一时无用，可这么编码就能经过一种自己写出的咒语随叫随到。当时桑克瑞德正准备前往乌尔达哈，将信将疑以为于里昂热说笑；等他阶段性返回本国再见到这些实验废料，就震惊地发觉它们不仅仍留在原地，还压弯了书架顶层。再问于里昂热，得到的回答变成“我早就设下魔法保证它们不会压弯”了，令男人哭笑不得。由于时间相隔快两年，于里昂热的行为理由匪夷所思，桑克瑞德简直只能在物理性地理解字面解释，根本无法从常识和情感上接受。最终男人从于里昂热嘴里挖出“其实的确不能再用”“祈盼能有新生的一日到来然而遥遥无期”的信息再几经确认，这些废料才被扔掉，并把于里昂热从那股“让书架的木头自行长直”的妄想中扯走。而一旦处理方式回归寻常，于里昂热就失去了光彩，当桑克瑞德取下书本修理书架，本应从旁协助递交更换工具的精灵没过几分钟就进入了探索书架顶层曾遭遗忘之书目的探险状态，桑克瑞德叫一个羊角锤，递来的能是一把不知从哪钻出来的蒸馏器。

故而桑克瑞德无视了精灵这声满是迷惘的疑问，提起水桶，全无指望对方再说出任何建设性意见。

“除非你告诉我屋里种着一朵魔界花，正在多日精心栽培下努力把臭靴子味转化成花香，我就不去开那扇门。”

“不……”

于里昂热一急——非常少见，反常，碰翻了刚起用的笔筒。筒中羽毛笔、裁纸刀和铺胶水的木棍掉了出来，在桌上打滚。桑克瑞德耸耸肩要走，精灵就收拾得有些手忙脚乱。

“稍等一下，桑克瑞德……”

“怎么？”

“我也去。”

更反常了，桑克瑞德张了下嘴。

“很糟糕吗？没事，之前你把窗台拆了我都能修好。”

“这倒不是。……我建议陪同你去。”

“好是好，不过你没有事要忙么。”

“暂时……延后一些无妨。”

桑克瑞德看得出精灵奋力调节语气。能让于里昂热缺乏自信的现象？耐人寻味。男人一路来回打量，甚至站到于里昂热房门前了，还要暗中将水桶备做防御武器，以防一开门就从屋里炸出一只超大型琥珀宝石兽不由分说地咬，他对此有充足经验。

“若我做得不对，就请指教……”

“到底搞出什么了？觉得不方便就算了没关系。”

于里昂热郑重地摇头，手腕出力，颇像是打开藏宝室般煞有介事。

“……啊。”

有过的心理准备全不在预定里，桑克瑞德半天说不出话来。

“这是你收拾的？”

“是的。”

说不惊讶就太假了。男人放下水桶，伸头向屋内环顾。

“你认真起来其实挺能干嘛。没炸掉什么？新的魔法？开辟了藏东西的密室？”

“这都是参考了你平素整理方式的结果。”

桑克瑞德心底一震，但脸上充作高兴，缩回脑袋。

“进步很大嘛，至少努力方向没有错。”他还是忍不住新鲜，眼神到处找寻有没有会说话的扫帚、可能变成人偶的椅子、随时塌落组成石像的墙壁，确认没找到也不存在后才真心实意夸奖，“干得很好，真的。唯一不好的地方就是这样下来我今晚就没事做了。不过本来就是要回来休息……明天可以提前半天走。”

“……哎？”

“你今天一惊一乍得有点多。”

“你的结论有些惊人。”

“很正常吧？原计划花一晚上干活再休息一天，结果干活的步骤省掉了。要是以后你能一直这么做的话，我也不用回来这么多次……”

“我不太明白这其中的关联。”

“以前你做不好的现在都能做好了，我们都能放心了，不是件好事嘛。”

“……是。”

“那好，继续保持。”

桑克瑞德把水桶塞回储物间，然而冷不丁一股热流自后颈穿过，突兀得吓了他一跳，没认出那是什么，快速一偏头，于里昂热的臂膀便滑了过去。

“……啊。”

精灵缩回胳膊，拘谨地退开。

“不好意思。”

“怎么了，我头上有东西？”

“嗯……是有个东西。”

桑克瑞德随随便便抹几把头顶：“好了吧？”

其实那儿空空的，不过男人不想戳破。有的东西不能现在说，也不是该说的时候，甚至没有说出来的必要。像他的决定影响了于里昂热的什么而于里昂热本来期待的什么，心中了然归了然，就是不必说穿。他已不是原来爱在于里昂热面前跳上跳下热烈表达的桑克瑞德，龙族盘踞的绝峰顶上刺骨严寒曾耻笑过，过去他这些行为对“保护什么”而言毫无意义，接着他又发现也许于里昂热做得比他更好，或者说重新审视起来就能看出于里昂热做得一直比他好，从他无意义地卖弄感情那时开始，于里昂热做的才叫做“保护”。劝谏、引导和回避、撒谎相比，高下立判。桑克瑞德感谢那精灵留出的距离，即使在他把自己打扮成一块长了花儿的吸铁石的时候，于里昂热的距离也没有偏移过。而今桑克瑞德读懂了，就发自内心希望这段距离保持原样。

“你做的是对的，请一直坚持下去”，不必再经历一个大事件，桑克瑞德想，就通过这样的小事表达出来。于里昂热一定能明白。

他和善地与精灵对视，大厅空间和光线颜色让距离柔和。没有封在土壤下潜在爆发的岩浆，不是桑克瑞德从前不着调唱过的“来吧于里昂热我们用一个小时相爱”，什么“让我把你变成火焰而我在你面前溶解”。

直到于里昂热拉起兜帽。


	7. 【7】Lit in another time and place

其后桑克瑞德确如其言，很少再到沙之家来了。完全不必将精力分给生活起居，重心几乎全部压在工作上，路线全凭莉瑟或阿尔菲诺随叫随到。莉瑟在给于里昂热的信中说，盐村恢复势头喜人，提及娜娜莫女王扶持和大家的鼓励，字里行间满是欢欣。莉瑟还在最末一段说起桑克瑞德，不过说得不多，多在遗憾没能和桑克瑞德坐下聊聊。“担负起责任后闲暇时间变少了，”莉瑟写道，“明明桑克瑞德就在湖区，可我都没能约上他。”

于里昂热打算写点安慰之词告诉莉瑟，不论她的身份发生什么变化，包括桑克瑞德在内的所有朋友都在支持她。而桑克瑞德除了支持她以外，还盼望用协助阿拉米格复兴的方式为远去的敏菲利亚及已故的伊达与帕帕力莫做点什么，故而约不到对方共饮畅聊不该成为莉瑟的遗憾，反而是对桑克瑞德心愿的成全。但真提起笔，于里昂热却写不出第一个字。

原来他也有一样的心愿啊，打理好自己让桑克瑞德知道后方安好没有后顾之忧，就是一种协助的方式了。可相对地，菟丝子长出了苗圃，除不干净，令人苦恼万分。几番考虑后于里昂热放下笔，换成通讯珠。

莉瑟的信到得晚，记得应该是今天，阿拉米格、多玛联合大国防联军的会议就要开了，桑克瑞德也要列席。请桑克瑞德在会议后陪莉瑟坐坐应该不失为一个好建议，于里昂热边等对面接通讯边编织说辞，清清嗓子。

“桑克瑞德。”

『怎么啦？』那人声音清亮。

从帝国平安归来的消息于里昂热早就接到了，不过亲耳听见比只接消息来得安心。那人有些疲倦可是健康，于里昂热在抓起笔在纸上划拉，画了只抱着坚果的花鼠。

“大会当前，我不占用你太多时间……这两天我接到莉瑟的信。”

『有事不通讯，还写信啊。』

“闲聊而已，不应占用频道。”

『那你想怎么回信？』

“信上有几句关于你的想法……”

对面那男人不知忙些什么，咚咚锵锵的响动停了下来。

『你说。』

“比起回信，我想，也许你在会后……同莉瑟聊聊比较好。”

『她怎么了？心里不开心吗？』

“不、不不。”精灵的笔尖画了张桌子和两把椅子，“莉瑟是刚成熟的果实。当她离开母树，将在另一块土地上落地生根又面临风雨，我想，我们可以扶她一把。”

『也好。』桑克瑞德思忖了下，『修特拉也在，叫上一块儿吧。不过你想我在这里呆多久？我还打算晚上到你那边一趟。』

于里昂热一顿：“回、回来么？”

『啊，没错。有点事要跟你说。现在来不及了！我得收拾好装备。既然要我约莉瑟，就得明天才能到了。大概中午前到，如果莉瑟不灌我酒的话。』

于里昂热应和两声，铺平面前的信纸，给画了一半的茶几椅子补上几笔。是桑克瑞德要来了——精灵火速回忆一遍厨房、仓库与卧室，无一不是整齐待检。他受到了鼓舞似地，在图中加了一只盘于桌底的琥珀宝石兽，左手指尖敲桌面。

“要回来了。”指头叩着叩着，于里昂热支起额头，嘲讽自己似地歪咧开嘴，“说完自己不再被沙之家中人需要后……又要回来了。啊，当然，是要来谈工作。”

他叠起稿纸，那两张图藏在底下。还要不要在给莉瑟的回信里说桑克瑞德的事，就看明天桑克瑞德回来怎么答。那明天桑克瑞德回到后还能不能谈这些呢？

学会思考人与人之间关系等于同时学会分辨新的美妙和烦恼的味道。惊喜之余仍有顾虑，正面和反面紧密相随，比视若无睹要难，理解吸收起来也辛苦，可是一定值得。穆恩布瑞达和众多朋友让他领悟了这点而在桑克瑞德身上一一印证，站起身时于里昂热眼前闪过片片斑斓，定睛一看时间一晃过去了好久。思考是如此加速光阴流逝，于里昂热没有感到太意外。

但当他真正站好，又一种天旋地转紧接着传来。一种源自头脑深处亦犹如冥冥之音的呼唤，仅是刹那，仿佛要把意识生生截断割除。

于里昂热身体失衡，带着椅子一起摔倒。呼唤声停了，意识的大震动却带着余音不止，耳际嗡嗡，对精灵族的听觉造成了一时间的失聪。他抓掉通讯珠，发现冷汗流进耳廓又擦了几下，好不容易冷静下来，胸腔中还空空地回荡着什么，好像是那股呼唤声真的剐走一枚内脏，致使胸膛残缺，血液流过如撞击着空桶。他捏着通讯珠想呼叫桑克瑞德阐述异状，但记起对方现在约摸在会场不宜接听，只得先撑起自己查看是否出现其他异常。

冷汗无视了刻意控制的呼吸节奏涔涔流着，甚至迫使于里昂热不得已摘掉兜帽和坎肩，一再检查到底是哪里出了问题导致汗流不止。

而后他惊觉，或许是由于那股声音搅动了沉淀在心灵底部的深重不安。过去有没有过？于里昂热努力回溯，过去什么时候有过？

刚想到答案，通讯珠便呼应一般振动起来。

于里昂热瞪着那颗通讯装置，急于接听又抗拒接听。

胸腔里的回响声更大了。

大得胜过生命轰鸣。此后发生的事，于里昂热记得清一些，又因跨越空间的幅度为出生至今最大的一次，有些还是记不清了。路途短短一瞬，但也覆盖了二十九年，他那大脑彻底内外翻覆了一回，想抓的碎片抓不住，全从臂弯中错过和逝去。他只记得来时自己最后一句话，“要去看看桑克瑞德的情况”；接着路易索瓦、伊达、穆恩布瑞达和帕帕力莫的影子簇拥着离开，桑克瑞德也在当中，他们走去的那个地方，有敏菲利亚代表母水晶拥抱迎接。

于里昂热亲眼、亲身、亲手送走的，送走后追随着离开的……不单究其根本仍旧出自他手，对逝去友人和自己的承诺也是要站稳站直、承担起来，因此一句“请不要只留下我”都不能说。

四肢恢复知觉的瞬间，于里昂热首先捂住双眼。不管是谁在迎接，他都不愿眼里的水流出来，被对方瞧见。


	8. 【8】I knew...

“怎么，吃不惯吗？”

重逢那天桑克瑞德在彷徨阶梯亭请客，给于里昂热点了份精美的乌鸡布丁仙子莓茶，介绍说这都是诺弗兰特才有的味道，但于里昂热久久不动刀叉。给桑克瑞德问了，于里昂热埋下的焦点才渐渐升高，移到问话人脸上。

不晓得于里昂热自己清不清楚，这种移动目光的方式常常让桑克瑞德联想起天体运行。什么时候的哪个天体，证明自身存在的光线随着运行轨迹转移。热爱星象的人必也热爱这样的眼神，而心中有鬼的，就会被这种眼神刺伤。

桑克瑞德咬着叉子舒开肩膀和背部，桌下伸长腿。“刚来吧？吃不惯的话我包里还有些干粮。”他借此有了底气承接精灵的注视。两年和几个小时差距太大，于里昂热和他印象中的那个一点区别都没有，自然也不指望能看到个两年后带上了而立之年气质的于里昂热。精灵仍是那样，在每一次以异常事件为前提的相逢中带着担忧，面容深沉而双眼深邃，言谈审慎思虑浓浓。每每面对，桑克瑞德都要先按下冲动，撇去私心，让于里昂热的担忧回到“正轨”上。

“什么也不说什么也不吃，来这儿闹别扭呐。”

“因为我很害怕。”

“哈啊，别怕别怕，平安落地。就是没接到雅·修特拉，不然今晚我们——”

于里昂热突然用一个探身取走饮料杯的动作打断了男人的话。

“你想回沙之家，找我谈什么？”

“回……啊？”桑克瑞德记起两年前。当时他没有太在意，就是那么随口一提来着，毕竟相比来说，莉瑟担子重，和莉瑟的约更重要些，“说起来那天我约到莉瑟了的，结果到这儿来了……她还好吗？”

“自然是非常难过，念及你过去对她的照顾，潸然泪雨如梨花……”

“喂。”

“后半句，程度稍微减一减，似乎就像真的了。”

“你来的时候是不是受了什么刺激啊。”

“是的。”

这大出桑克瑞德意外。

“我是听说来的路上次元波动可能会发生些怪事……”

“今晚我在哪休息？”

“啊？水晶公没安排吗？”

“我有事想告诉你，所以谢绝了他的安排。”

“那睡我那个房子吧，我出——有事？”毫无疑问于里昂热心事乱七八糟，前言不搭后语。桑克瑞德记得刚才明明说的是自己两年前找于里昂热有事，“你先吃完，慢慢讲。”

于里昂热拉过盘子，热气化成白色的雾扑得精灵脸颊凹陷。关于他们的存在方式桑克瑞德早听水晶公解释过所以更是讶异。于里昂热的灵魂是这么瘦弱的形象么？

他决定把话从头说起，也许这样能让精灵舒服一些。

“你刚才问两年前——你可能过了几天。几天来着？……算了。不知道水晶公怎么跟你说的，敏菲利亚在这里，你明白吧？我本来想在水晶公找到送我回去的方法之前先处理好敏菲利亚的事，可是既然连你和修特拉都来了，那原初世界多半不乐观。你让修特拉先去别的地方是不是不太明智？我以为你们俩到了也得先找办法回原初的世界……”

“目标暂时改变。”于里昂热摆弄起刀叉，划开乌鸡蛋，餐盘流出糖浆的颜色，“我们需要将目标转变到拯救一个未来上，基于这一目标，我们暂时还不能回去。”

“噢，都策划好了。”

“在详细说明之前，我想告诉你的是……不论有没有这项计划，我都希望能留在这里。”

对此桑克瑞德没觉得太惊讶。

“那也就是说，就算没这个新计划，回去的也只有修特拉一个人。”

于里昂热的反应说明他对桑克瑞德的想法也不意外，只是再接下去的话语变得迟疑了。

“我……可以吗？”

“你先管好自己再说。”桑克瑞德扭开头。水晶都上下无不忙碌，他们在这儿显得太过悠闲，按桑克瑞德对这个世界的理解，慵懒低迷代表着不活跃，不是一座以活跃拖住世界迈向灭亡的城市该有的。“适不适应还要再多观察。比如失眠症，前两年我倒是不太严重……这几天你睡得着么？”

嚼着乌鸡蛋的精灵摇摇头。“祈愿拯救的人占据了脑海。”

“啊，没事，虽然敏菲利亚的态度还不确定，可我会尽力带她出来。对了，前两年我想找你商量的事跟这一件差不多，先前我在帝国学了一种新的武器，就是用起来存在障碍，得借你的才智想个办法。”

“可以把你的手给我吗？”

“那种武器叫……你刚才说了什么？”

盘子吃空了，于里昂热双手都闲着。话题几乎没有聊进去，桑克瑞德呆呆望着对方。

“你来的路上是不是被人替换啦？”

“鉴于你彻头彻尾对我此次经历一无所知，这个猜测可以原谅。请问，桑克瑞德，可以把你的手给我吗？”

那精灵语气诚恳。桑克瑞德想了想，觉得自己应该能理解于里昂热惴惴所在，只好将左手交过去。但这只左手给于里昂热一握，男人就打了个激灵。

有什么醒来了，而又有什么要从于里昂热的眼睛里溢出来了。

桑克瑞德迅速抽回手，若无其事拍拍上衣。

“怎么样，我是真实存在的，没错吧。”

“啊，谢谢你告诉我。”于里昂热一副对桑克瑞德的回应不太满意的样子但也没做说明，身体一倾一站，眼底的光色就消失了，“麻烦你带我去既定的留宿之地吧。”

个头高大的身影擦肩而过，跟印象中的于里昂热反差太大以至于桑克瑞德没反应过来要去抓住对方。他定在原地花几秒钟推算了下，认为于里昂热这些言行矛盾不在被称作“光之巫女”的敏菲利亚身上。

“于里昂热！”他高叫着隔了两年都不曾大声喊出来过的名字，喊出来才感觉时光多么利于封闭心灵，让他连两年前能够精确诱导于里昂热暴露和放弃一些想法的自信都消磨掉了。他甚至道不明自己在努力让叫声包含什么又不包含什么，也不记得过去自己尽量避免这么叫于里昂热的名字是为了什么，“你觉得她愿意看到你用这种样子去面对她吗？”

精灵停了一秒又接着朝前走，桑克瑞德连忙又叫：“不是那边！”

这才终于把那没头没脑的精灵唤回来。桑克瑞德无奈地摸着脖子。

“今晚我什么都不说，就听你说，发生了什么。”

“但要告诉你的，在我心里，尚且是一地碎纸不成章法，说出来无非是无意义的感叹寒暄，而你断然不愿浪费时间去听。”

“我在你眼里都成什么人了。”

“想要拯救的人。”

“……喂，别——”

“‘别开玩笑’。”

桑克瑞德眯起眼：“你在发脾气。真有意思，吃饱喝足了还能发得动脾气。”

于里昂热嘴巴一张，马上又咽了一下，刚才外流的波动情绪瞬间收回。

“心情思绪要是变成狂风中的蒿草，就会遮住旅者的羊肠小道。不好意思，我还是请水晶公再安排一次住宿吧。”

“你……算了，也好。”

“谢谢。”

桑克瑞德感到耳朵底下狠狠一痛，但嘴上什么都没说。等于里昂热融入人潮，他便拔腿跟上，躲进斜对着观星室大门的炼金医疗馆二楼。


	9. 【9】...your face

改主意花不了多久，于里昂热没有敲响观星室门扉。

不必再去叨扰古·拉哈·提亚。他接受了对方的请托，就意味着剩下的负担都应该自行分解。

“能不能骗过桑克瑞德”“怎么骗过桑克瑞德”都不是送出请托的古·拉哈·提亚应该考虑的。于里昂热自台阶上折返，扯了扯搭配长袍的坎肩。

沉浸在桑克瑞德“生”的喜悦中和托出桑克瑞德“死”的悲哀事实哪个更容易，好像不难选择——倘若桑克瑞德不是个“克制”的人的话。就因为那人如此，生的喜悦和死的哀恸经由于里昂热转述都蒙上了一层“没那个必要”的色彩。可是于里昂热还深知自己要欺骗桑克瑞德其实很简单。在对抗暗之战士的战场上，那男人只用一眼就接受了他的伪装，即使后来整个事件指向了一个桑克瑞德本身并不如看起来那么容易接受的结果，“相信”也未曾折损，更何况第八灵灾本就是事实。那么到底难在哪里？难在让桑克瑞德“同意”他阐述一个未来时的悲痛语气？如何让桑克瑞德“同意”？为何要让桑克瑞德“同意”？

于里昂热感到这种困局的解铃之钥难以启齿。

“我不明白，穆恩布瑞达。”可能因为无尽光直射，观星室门前的广场相比彷徨阶梯亭和市场人少得多，于里昂热置身中央，孑然无依，“的确，不管我用什么口吻描述，他都相信。但我不明白……有一个看不见的陷阱，将使他看穿一切的漏洞……每当要开口，它就在远处引诱我下落。是因为我要再对他做同一件事吗？是因为我无法确定这么做到底对不对吗？”

已逝之人的宽慰只能在梦中听到了，没有梦的永恒白昼带不来爱人的歌声。无助捆着于里昂热的双脚，他挪不动身躯，唯有茫然四顾。

接着他望见他那要系和要解的铃铛就站在炼金医疗馆门外。那人为什么会在那里，于里昂热感觉自己猜得到却不敢擅自猜。

桑克瑞德靠着柱子，指了指自己，示意于里昂热过去。

“刚才是我不好。”没有了针锋，好像什么事都没发生过，桑克瑞德发音简洁干脆，“走吧，去我那儿。”

于里昂热不知被男人看去多少，亦不强装，默许由桑克瑞德领路。两人一前一后路经庭院，妇人抱着婴孩、幼童在花丛穿梭，卫兵巡逻、货车轱辘。人人为生奔忙，憋在喉咙里庸人自扰的感情像笑话一样。桑克瑞德闷头闷脑一路走，没回过头，并非押送犯人架势，于里昂热很容易就能开溜，换个地方理清词句重整心态，再和桑克瑞德开口。但于里昂热选择了跟随，相信桑克瑞德带他走后，要给的同样是一个能帮助他理清词句重整心态的场所。

即使那里缺少居住痕迹，充其量相当于桑克瑞德在水晶都的落脚地，家居简陋仅保存最低限度也不舒适，处处体现男人将存在感降低至蜉蝣出水程度的生存方式。

长达十几分钟的沉默在桑克瑞德开门同时被打破了。于里昂热看清屋内，轻轻哼出惋惜的声音。

“找个干净的地方坐吧，我有段时间没来，床得擦一下再躺。”

“我很意外这种接待方式。”

桑克瑞德半天不吭声，手里攥了好几块抹布再去提桶。清洁洗具齐全，于里昂热心里补充。

对桑克瑞德来说过了两年，那么他一定不晓得两年前于里昂热在沙之家的厨房里所见为何。精灵扶着一把椅子，眼里那背影左转右转。

“我根本没想到你会来。”男人擦好床铺将其中一块抹布丢进桶里后说，“我没想到结果这么坏。”他又转去擦桌子和架子，“前面说话冲，很抱歉。我是有些乱，但我忘记了你才是比较为难的那个。”

有吗？于里昂热坐在床沿，男人并无叫他帮忙的意图。

“我看见的一个未来，大家死去了。”

精灵可以料想桑克瑞德选择这所房子的考量。水晶塔现世方位不全由古·拉哈·提亚控制，居住处难免有一部分承受正面光照，而这一部分住所也尽量不提供给居民。桑克瑞德挑的就是这种房子，整条走廊同样区位的房子居民稀少，能保证桑克瑞德的出入不被注意，安静也低调。落地窗窗帘厚实，缝隙一开，病色的光线就直接刺向床铺。

桑克瑞德丢掉第二块抹布。天知道他正在打理的木架有多脏，抹布擦破了不说，甩手出来灰尘在无尽光中张牙舞爪。

“‘大家’啊。——那就是说，现在你们确定了这个未来，要在诺弗兰特改变它。诺弗兰特和这个未来息息相关，也是引发那个未来的根源之一。”

于里昂热拍起手，却面无表情。

男人换上第三张抹布：“那你呢？”

“我亲眼看着。”

“就是说你没死。”

“……啊。”

“哼。”

抹布给架子洗了第二次澡，大功告成。桑克瑞德拍拍架子：“喏，先不说别的，这个架子给你用吧，要是去陈列馆借书或者从工艺馆弄来东西就放上去。我的行李一般放在箱子里，前两年这个架子是多买的。光照对身体不好，平常别拉窗帘。除了光以外，诺弗兰特不会下雨，所以也不必关窗。”

“好。”

“换洗衣服放这个柜子，我再修一下。于里昂热。”

“是。”

“你真的不适合撒谎。”

精灵攥起拳头，不过没等辩解，桑克瑞德又说：“哪些是真的我心里有数，计划还是可以实行的。先从什么开始？”

“……消灭灵光卫。”

“那就需要光之巫女。”桑克瑞德叮叮咚咚敲打几下，合上衣柜，“我去工艺馆打听点事，可能晚点才回，在那之前你自己照看自己。水晶公能观察到城里情况，有困难就先去找他。”

拳头依然攥得紧紧的，或许还是站起来辩论比较好否则就失去了转机而古·拉哈·提亚的请托和改写未来都容不下这一点质疑诱发的变数。可于里昂热没有支撑双膝站起的力气，桑克瑞德并未看他，要是这么站起来，就是不打自招。

撒谎最难的一关，果然当属面对情报专家。

于里昂热无计可施，只好低下脑袋。

“是。详细点的，等你忙完再说。”

他扬起头时仅追得上桑克瑞德闭合房间门刹那背过去的侧脸。太早了，于里昂热后悔不迭。那张侧脸因刚刚桑克瑞德展示出的专业和锐利而鲜活得可怕，叫于里昂热失去了继续撒谎的能动性。被怀疑就要用下一个谎言衬托上一个，要把假的变成真的，要真正演出“亲眼所见”的实在感，但在鲜活的桑克瑞德的面孔前，怎么做都像欲盖弥彰。

可能他的错误在于过早见相见。可能桑克瑞德从前的坚持和暗示是对的——有些感情，确实不该逾越。


	10. 【10】...and grace

“……这样的话，能给我们一张运行的原理图解是最好不过了。您看，如今以太并不活跃，我们知识有限，光凭想象力是做不到太多的……”

桑克瑞德差不多料到了这个说法，没为难对方，道谢后离开了中庸工艺馆。表面上看商谈没能得到理想结果，可收获也不算少，回头跟于里昂热就好说得多了。

他看看钟点再观望四周，约摸已是该休息时。不过他还想再拖一拖，至少到记忆里于里昂热一定会睡下的节点之后。

睡眠是自我修复的一种有效方式。既然于里昂热选择了欺骗，下一步必然是逼迫自己入睡以便将谎言往前推。况且醒着就得说话交流，而缺乏睡眠间隔的沉默和对话都是逼迫。桑克瑞德在彷徨阶梯亭叫了杯低度酒。

“为什么是一个人来啊？之前你那位同乡呢？那副好皮相可给我加了好几份女士们的客单，帮帮忙啊桑克瑞德。”

“压力太大，我等他睡觉。”

“什么压力？”

“你不懂。”

“说说看呗。”

桑克瑞德直接叫第二杯酒，说是请格林纳德的客。格林纳德也是老手，看出桑克瑞德想独处，接了单叨叨两句抱怨便走开了。

酒一入喉桑克瑞德心底就开始叫悔。先怪叫的酒度数太低，再怪自己急于戳穿于里昂热。一般来说没有人喜欢听谎话，桑克瑞德自己也精通将谎话还原之法。然而——男人紧巴巴皱着眉，竭力在脑海中探寻戳穿于里昂热那一刹那的冲动来源。

然后他松开酒杯。“不好喝吗？像水一样淡？”格林纳德在旁边问，“我就猜你肯定不喜欢。换一杯吧。”

“老板，以你的经验，不愿意见到另一个不擅长撒谎的人撒谎，到底属于什么？”

“我没听懂，不过感觉当然是想听实话。”

“如果因为自己知道那个不擅长撒谎的人在撒谎时非常痛苦呢？”

“你减少一点形容词，别说得那么绕。换成两年前你那副口音，我真的一句都听不懂。”

“有一个人，心地很好……很诚实。他……”

桑克瑞德吞吞吐吐，格林纳德只好自己理了一次前言：“那到底是在意真话啊，还是在意那个诚实的人的痛苦啊？”

“……后一个。”

格林纳德的拳头砸在巴掌上，俯下身故作神秘：“你喜欢那个人。”

“干嘛是我啊？”

“不是你怎么会在这喝闷酒。”

“喜欢也不至于吧？”

“好，好好，很在意，很在意。总归得是很重视才能在考虑让人说真话之前先去考虑别人心情，对不对？”

“你这个理论……哎。”

“我见得多了。‘亲爱的为什么要骗我，为什么不告诉我实话呢’……”格林纳德捏着嗓子，“可我很少见到谁说，‘亲爱的骗我的时候，一定很痛苦吧’。能考虑到这一层的，得要直接跨过被对方欺骗时自己的难受心情。不觉得这样太过了吗？自己的心情都变得不重要了哦。”

“没有不重要啊。”

“噢、嚯嚯。算啦，你肯定没这么麻烦，这两年想追你的人都给你拒得一干二净。我只是觉得，做到你说的这种程度的人，不太可能不重视对方。如果真的不那么重视，那就有可能是这个人的感情区块有点问题。”

格林纳德擦着杯子叹了口气：“估计是那种很轻视自己的家伙，也不是没见过。”

桑克瑞德安静地付了四份酒钱，第四份要的是昂贵的高度酒。

“你说得我不快乐了。”他半开玩笑地抱着酒瓶躲在一角，喝完时彷徨阶梯亭都打烊了，酒精从血管里蒸发出来弄得他一身酒气。

于里昂热再怎么辗转反侧也该睡着了吧。桑克瑞德总觉得那家伙擅长自我催眠。很多时候于里昂热恐怕差只差在格斗体术基础上，绝不会落下跨过障碍顾全大局保全自身实力蓄势待发之类的理智。就算要用魔法催眠自己都要好好吃饭睡觉以备万一，这点桑克瑞德笃定那家伙可以做到。

他轻手轻脚拧开门，朝内窥视，见于里昂热保持坐在床沿的姿势侧趴着睡，松了口气。

“……不过你睡反了吧。”

脱掉鞋也只能把精灵双腿扛上床头而非床尾，桑克瑞德撂下酒瓶，想着要不先试试于里昂热是不是真的用了催眠魔法。

谁知他刚碰到于里昂热的脚，那精灵就连带着滚下床沿，天晓得有没有认出桑克瑞德，两条长长的臂膀就招呼上来，十指抓住了男人前襟。

“喂、喂喂？”

桑克瑞德的酒劲儿一下子蒸得干干净净，连连把半睁着眼的精灵推到床边，巴掌抵住对方额头好让那人看清。

不过他自己先看清的是从于里昂热眼角溢出的水珠。


	11. 【11】Past and present now embrace

“于里昂热，到这里来。”

那男人语气太柔和了。倒不是桑克瑞德从不温柔细语，而是此刻他的柔和和过去他哄骗于里昂热“你也是我好喜欢的人啊”那种轻佻本质不同，有股极尽浑身解数掏出心底至真至诚的意味，反而令于里昂热不明所以。

那人见于里昂热迟迟不上前，还伸出了手掌。

“来看看，这儿很美啊。”

于里昂热半天才敢出手与之相握，跨前一步，同男人并肩。

悬崖下一片云雾蒸腾，隐隐可见蓄势的岩浆。为人赞美与为人恐惧的景象如阴阳交合的秘术图，画在被后人禁止随意翻阅的书页中，而活生生在于里昂热眼前上演。

“我没骗你吧？以前你对这些就移不开眼睛。”

于里昂热悄悄侧过去，发现桑克瑞德偏长的额发下那颗右眼满是怀念和——于里昂热不敢相信会这么直白出现在男人眼里的感情。

“那时候我想逗你玩，问你‘喜欢漂亮的呢还是喜欢怪物一样的呢’……想想自己也很幼稚啊。你明明是那种不肯把得与失、希望和绝望割裂看待，要纠结死自己的傻子。”

岩浆涌动声隆隆如雷，透过云海传至耳中。照说他们都该赶紧撤退，可于里昂热再向下望去，确实拔不动脚跟。

那确实是难得一见的壮景，还是再这么下去极有可能付出生命代价、却强烈吸引着人们停留的甜蜜陷阱。

“还有我老觉得奇怪你喜欢望星星，脑袋都要折了的那种。我以为星星纯粹就是闪闪亮亮好看，跟我对你的了解和你期待看到的东西不一样。后来我也想明白了，星星不止是好看而已。天体运行寓意的时空……无穷尽的时空，过去的尘埃和未来的累累白骨，都是一种可怕构想。”

桑克瑞德尴尬笑着抓了抓脑袋。

“我突然不会说话了啊。”

但于里昂热直竖着耳朵，努力听清。

“不过这种时候该干什么，我还是知道的。”

男人向于里昂热转过身，用另外一只手臂圈住了他。

于里昂热吃了一惊，周身绷紧，不敢回应亦不敢后退，等桑克瑞德的拥抱慢慢变窄，他才反应过来其中饱含真诚。

“说出来你未必相信，不过……这些年谢谢你。”

除了真诚还有别的情意喷发了，它们太突然也太厚重，色彩丰富，搏动而滚烫——而后于里昂热看清，它们是流不完的血，像破开地壳的岩浆一般。

“桑——”

“你要带着愧疚独自活下去了。你要带着没有完成守护一个亏欠对象的懊悔活下去了。我想，告诉你‘我的爱’是不足以抚平它的，那么——很抱歉。”

岩浆般的血在于里昂热怀中流尽。精灵尚未理解，悲号无口可出。他只像是从哪里坠落，直至落地都大睁着双目，仿佛要让那岩浆盛进眼眶。

给男人摇醒刹那，于里昂热豁然接受了温度刺穿天灵带来的启示，通悟应如何使存在于第八灵灾之真相中的部分谎言成型：若设立一个“于里昂热亲眼看到大家死去”的第八灵灾，就得从桑克瑞德开始。是一份失去之时才领悟到的爱；而它到来时，他尚在“什么都没有为对方做到”的牢笼中踱步，因为没能冲破牢笼而慌乱，乃至忘记这个牢笼本不该是牢笼，牢笼来自于过分到他自己都觉得不该如此的包容。

于里昂热甚至不经分辨就向摇醒自己的人埋下头。也不再有别的谁可以将他带出那幕想象引发的恶梦了。

“我在那天失去了你。”那人大喊大叫的声音里于里昂热不断重复，“什么都没有补偿，就失去了你。”

从桑克瑞德逐渐脱离他的视野开始、桑克瑞德去帝国那天、倒下那天、他听闻第八灵灾那天。他怎么忘了呢，这一切一直存在而他只需要给它们再额外加上一道浅浅的误导语句而已。于里昂热拼命拥住对方身躯，开启惶恐的盖子放任它伴着眼泪流淌。还要再克制下去吗？

都拥有了却还要浑浑噩噩不领会，不是穆恩布瑞达教会他的东西。


	12. 【12】Worlds collide in inner space

将于里昂热哄去睡觉难度增大了，不亚于哄一只食果花鼠少吃多锻炼。

桑克瑞德摸摸脖子，流进去的泪水风干后触感怪怪的，想来当时自己也出了汗。那眼泪有什么意义？——怀疑倒不是怀疑，就有些不对味，好像自己一直以来害怕的事情终究还是发生了。感情啊，桑克瑞德想，原来感情已经变成使于里昂热坚持那个继续让他痛苦的谎言的帮凶了吗。下一刻桑克瑞德又惊掉了下巴：比起自己获知真相的迫切更在意对方撒谎的心情，这不是应了格林纳德说的话么。

他赶快将于里昂热的另一条腿搬上床、从精灵身上撤走。

“睡好来！”男人故作大声，“我困死了。”

他铺开户外用的毯子和衣躺下，无视了于里昂热试着留出的床位。但精灵固执地盯着，男人只好说：“我睡不惯床。”然后为了验证似地紧紧闭上眼。

于里昂热的道歉轻轻飘来。

“哭个鼻子而已。而且我不是说了嘛……”于里昂热还是不明白他为什么被判定撒谎，桑克瑞德忍住不过多废话，“计划定下了我就照做，其他的没有什么，之前说的话别放在心上。”

“那么……我可以吗？”

“可以啥？”

桑克瑞德正要充楞，解读他人心思的机敏却时机不当地发挥起作用，撬开了眼皮。

于里昂热还在盯他。泪水洗涤过的瞳孔变得清澈，就盖不住其下汹涌了。桑克瑞德非常乐意上去拉开床后落地窗的帘子好让无尽光帮自己一把，可于里昂热手臂撑起脑袋，那姿势多了种玩味，如同自知太过高雅，看见了个青涩得不敢上前说话的孩子。

“我的床上睡了个审判天使吗？”男人咕哝着，再抬高声调，“别把前因后果弄混了，也不要以为自己有什么就把问题严重化。你帮过我很多忙，真的。我从没指责过你什么吧？你总不能说非得要一起渡过一个大难关才叫——”

“是的，我想。”

“……啊？想……”

“我想帮助你渡过这场浩劫。”精灵眨了下眼。天。桑克瑞德要被自己气坏了，因为他在注意于里昂热眨眼的速度，觉得速度很慢很慢，口型变化也是。以前他就注意过，后来努力了，现在前功尽弃像犯了老毛病。一定刚刚那个拥抱影响的，他就该把于里昂热掼到旁边去。但男人又忍不住谛听那精灵的发音，“我想在你为敏菲利亚所付出的一切中成为助力、成为不可或缺的那一部分。”

桑克瑞德脑子出现了大片的空白。他慌不择路：“你是啊，我没有说过……”

“我想在你实现这个愿望之前让你活下去。我想从那个未来中拯救许多人，其中有我们的朋友，也有你。”

“这个和那个的关系——”

“所以就算道出谎话，”于里昂热合着眼吸了口气，睁开眼又说，“被你识破，我也会继续说下去。”

桑克瑞德躺不住了，支棱一下坐直：“那你怎么办？你知不知道我说你撒谎指的是哪儿？”

令他惊恐的是于里昂热根本没有被戳穿后的畏缩，反而更从容了。

“不知道。”

“我不打算追究具体是什么地方，第八灵灾——我有我的情报，不觉得是假的。但你明白自己要面对什么嘛？你对我说谎的时候看起来想找个什么撑着，所以我猜得到。你不适合，但还要继续，那么雅·修特拉那种对真相要求比任何人都严格的家伙，还有我们那位朋友——”

于里昂热突然翻下床铺，快速的动作打断了男人的话。

“我明白了，桑克瑞德。我原以为你不是，看来我可以打消这个顾虑。”

“不是……啊？”

那精灵赤着脚走来，坚定稳健、桑克瑞德不知从何阻拦。

“我知道我该怎么做，谢谢你指出……我也知道当我要继续在修特拉和将要到来的那一位面前圆谎时，有什么支撑我这么做。请放心，既然我接受了这个必须通过谎言才能实现的计划，必不天真到以为能逃过自身审判。可就算如此……”

于里昂热直着腰在男人面前弯下膝盖。

“很抱歉让你担心了，但也无法忽视……我很高兴。我已不是孤独的骗子。你所忧虑的‘感情成为误导与阻碍’绝不出现……纵然拼上生命。”

精灵捧起桑克瑞德的下颌，像是要用带着波纹的两眸许诺誓言。这么说的话——那个谎言自身，最后还要搭上于里昂热的心力去探索第三种解法，和上一次一样。桑克瑞德咬紧牙关准备用关闭视野的方式阻拦。

可他误判了。于里昂热的决意不在目光里，而寄托于一个吻中。精灵牵起他一只手在指背上浅浅一抿。

“我将以之为走下去的牧羊人手杖。”嘴唇的柔软触到了桑克瑞德的眉心。

“或许这么说，是我太贪心了。但对爱的贪欲不该被否认，这世上，单凭否认无法纾解的欲望应当被正视，给不可否认的欲求一丝生机。能够读懂心灵的人啊……再包容我一次吧。”

最后于里昂热慢慢含住桑克瑞德的嘴角、移到唇瓣正中。


	13. 【13】Unstoppable, the song we play

面对能赋予“性”无数种目的含义人，刚好又想得到对方的话，亲吻是危险的行为方式。在桑克瑞德顺势将一切扯进难以再开口明说的旋涡当做掩护潜游逃走之前，于里昂热抛出了昏睡魔法。

否则也难以收场。

于里昂热揉揉后脑，那里给男人扯得很疼。放平下去时，桑克瑞德指缝间还夹着扯下的几缕发丝。

这回真是把桑克瑞德惹恼了吧。即便不是故意，到底还是那人小心维护很久了的，咔擦一声就被粉碎了。亲吻结束前于里昂热似乎听得到那种清脆碎音，拉开后男人脸色发青，被魔咒催眠了都不忘在于里昂热后脑头发上使劲。

起先于里昂热准备把扯掉的发丝清走，可很快改变了主意，由它们留在那里。他开始构想桑克瑞德醒来后看到它们记起昏睡前发生过什么时的表情，但碍于那份昏睡魔咒得由施咒者亲自解开，所以对方醒来时自己一定在场，那男人未必露出他想看的脸。于里昂热遗憾地交换双腿交叠层次，换成预想倘若不用这个魔咒会怎么样。

照桑克瑞德擅长的做法，难跑变成——于里昂热不禁用拳头捂了下嘴。道德心作祟，听凭发展的假设在第一步“袒露身体”出现时就蒙上纱，使得再往后“是激烈些还是安静些”一类选项都端不上台面了。不过有些地方于里昂热觉得不必托给空想，譬如那人皮肤触感、肌肉弹性和体味，一列举起来就能发现，不通过交合，于里昂热也熟悉这些。

可是是从哪里得知它们的特征的呢。这就需要认真思考下了。像是塔塔露的手心很柔软，是于里昂热从塔塔露手中拿走钱币、笔杆或工具时碰到的，但出于礼节，于里昂热尽量避免碰到；敏菲利亚的眼神大多时含着果决，发髻沁着皂香，指头上有抓握锄头的薄茧，是于里昂热在其身后等待签好字的文件时观察到的；穆恩布瑞达的手臂有力，身体厚实，与她拥抱全身都要充满从她那一侧传来的热情，只是那时于里昂热就算知道穆恩布瑞达的大腿内侧刺着纹身，也没有联想到性。而同样身为男性，博尔达兄弟身上散发着火山的热量，库尔特内则趋于清冷，多玛人的言行无不彰显其祖国精神代表，阿拉米格人如山野雄浑，任何一个于里昂热都很容易就信手拈来，饶是离开他们多年了的伊达，那个奔放爽利的身影也毫不褪色。而到了桑克瑞德的——却更细一些，详细许多，甚至更私密，伴着——性。会在观察到之后，发展出跟汗水、粉红色咬痕、白色污迹、跟寻常交往无关的肢体交缠等等要素相搭配的联想，于是观察到和联想到孰先孰后就成了等同于鸡和蛋的亘古疑问，还由于捡起了这种念头，不太确信自己第一次性幻想的对象。于里昂热一般忽略身体的性诉求但不免经过那个阶段而他记不起来。穆恩布瑞达，他爱她可如若那么想象她仿佛在玷污那份感情；换成桑克瑞德却又称不上是玷污而是理所当然。有那么一下于里昂热委顿，察觉解开关于爱欲的思想禁区并不完全令他振奋，还对穆恩布瑞达抱有深深歉意。太晚了，他发现对她的爱时太太晚了，爱和欲觉醒后反而无法将肉体的诉求送给她，不敢把潜藏着的丑陋器官和意图放在她面前、不敢想象这些是不是也是她想要的因为如此揣测形同诋毁。而后于里昂热也歉疚地望了眼捧在手里的沉睡男人的头——那么把这一切转移到桑克瑞德身上同样是该被谴责的。

思考使“得知被爱”的快乐烟消云散，于里昂热抽身离开房间，认定一个结论：幸好还是没有让一切发展成这样。那么对桑克瑞德的表情的期待也要放下了，要改成承接那人的批评。得到力量足矣。

他借这个空闲细细量完水晶都大小角落，与不辍不眠的人们交谈。到人们换了一班，生理疲倦再次涌来，于里昂热借走一叠书，问足了想要的信息。在博物陈列馆，他还遇见了特地来访的水晶公。

“我听守卫说你来找过，但没有进门。”水晶公问，“你状态不好，是不是……”

于里昂热摇摇头，却招来对方更多的歉意。

“跟桑克瑞德谈得不顺利？”

“您知道他的主职，洞察与辨识是他的本能、他的专长。”

“我也想过，雅·修特拉和桑克瑞德，都不会轻易上当。”

“就算之前——”于里昂热这次说起往事，流利了一些，“他们也都没有发现过。桑克瑞德能提前察觉异况，但那时计划进展很快，以进展速度超过他揭穿的速度。而这次……希望英雄来得早一些。”

“你是说，桑克瑞德至少现在没有发现？”

“与发不发现无关，尊敬的水晶公。我获得的是支持。”

水晶公不太肯定地沉默了下，不过不多问。轮到于里昂热提一些私人好奇的问题，关于另一名男子的体况、关系、心结，古·拉哈·提亚虽然一下子不懂于里昂热的用意，但短短考虑后还是给出了回答，等列举完，古·拉哈·提亚有了点猜想。

“您两位……是我想的那种关系么？”

“您希望是么。”

水晶公给问得吞吞吐吐：“这——哪能说希不希望，哈哈……呃。无论如何，我都真心祝愿你和——我是说，两人，不管怎么样，都能得到幸福。毕竟，也是我——”

“这两年受您照顾了。”

“啊呀，哈哈，哪儿啊，我也很久很久没听到乡音了。而且还是我醒来时已经离开人世的杰出人物。想到自己没能帮上忙的日子里，这些故国的校友同僚都……啊——真是不好意思，一下子就感伤起来。他是个好兄弟，我是指，很容易打交道。”

“因为跟不同的人打交道、无论好恶都要疏通人际脉路，也是桑克瑞德的专长。”

“当然，起先暗地里看我的眼神也挺可怕的就对了。”

于里昂热笑了下。“最后他愿意相信您，所以我不抱反对意见。”

“……我……这么些年，接过新生，也送走过无数人。”水晶公稍稍转向远处守望的莱楠，“我感觉得到。偶尔他会提起你。谈到敏菲利亚的时候就是。”

于里昂热趁对方不看自己，抱紧了书。

“他说你也很伤心。我想他在这件事上绝对不像做间谍那样骗人。”

“请允许我再次由衷致谢。谢谢您告诉我。”

“怎么样，增加一些信心了吗？是不是感觉得手几率提高了？”

“这百年的时光将您的话术磨砺得相当精湛。”

“不不不，如果你说得到他的支持是指不论有没有猜出真假都能支持你的话，我该祝贺你才对。”

两人都笑着，只是没笑多久。陈列馆门堂飘着隔壁花房的香味。

水晶公稍行个礼：“拜托你了。”

于里昂热送对方与莱楠远去，顺路按水晶公所提，自炼金医疗馆取走桑克瑞德定期服用的药。

才回到和跨过桑克瑞德的房子门槛，于里昂热就感到男人精神上已经苏醒，仅仅身体还受到咒语牵制罢了。他不打算拖延，落座同时撤去咒语，望向落地窗。

“是我唐突冒犯。”

桑克瑞德窸窣动了一阵，半晌不应。于里昂热也没听见料想中的斥责。

“算了，你那个脑袋可能要秃几天。”桑克瑞德格外沉着，“我们可以谈正事了吧？我去洗漱。”

于里昂热挑着眼角瞄去，居然见桑克瑞德暗中将扯下后留在指缝里的发丝揣进兜。精灵搓搓眼角，怀疑自己看错，又觉得确信后，两小时前消失的心潮再次迎来了风。

“沉睡不代表时光停滞，这几小时中，我在中庸工艺馆听闻你下过委托。依照描述，桑克瑞德，那是‘枪刃’。”

“——噢。之前想跟你说的就是这个。”

“但就我所知，‘枪刃’离不开魔力。在这个趋近静止的世界里，你使用魔法的能力……应该，还不尽如人意吧。”

“填充晶壤，我需要有人帮我填充晶壤。”

“那么，请允许我的手接过这项任务？”

桑克瑞德捧着洗脸巾，两眼无奈无神。

“……谁叫修特拉跑得那么快。”

第一个问题没几句就取得极大进展，于里昂热不敢说自己不意外。“不过我绝不托大，不一定无师自通也不一定一步就做得到让你完全满意……”

“啊——得啦，我教你。”

“是么。”

“那东西目前只有我学过，中庸工艺馆都摸不透原理，我当然得教你，教好再麻烦你去给工匠解释。”桑克瑞德唠唠叨叨地洗着毛巾，“……如果你之前不做那些多余的事的话早就……”

可于里昂热心情越来越轻快，桑克瑞德说起“多余”的目光变化在精灵耳中化成鼓励。

“你想用枪刃的战斗方式，接回敏菲利亚么。”

“该叫‘光之巫女’了。不一样了，于里昂热。”

“我在陈列馆看过了书。”

“好。”

男人抓来另一把椅子，顺手将于里昂热没翻动的书砌进书架。

“我想要点水，桑克瑞德。”

“水？……喔。我包里还有一些……”他从椅子上滑下去，一背对过去，于里昂热就忍不住无声的笑意。桑克瑞德没听见，还安慰似地说“要吃的就只剩干粮了。”说罢掏出一个水囊和一只纸包。

那天于里昂热得到了许多东西。第一世界诺弗兰特的更多情报、往后筹备的方向、想确认的心意、负重前行的力量、在敢于尝试后触碰到的某些边线，还有蚯蚓和蟾蜍的味道。他们把一个独立据点划定为伊尔美格，于里昂热持笔的手仍冒着汗，嘴里残留咬开蚯蚓的口感，好像它被咬断后就活了过来，在口腔中爬行。而桑克瑞德止不住肩膀发抖，最后敞开嗓子大笑，像回到从前一般，不经意间对于里昂热说出“知道吗，真正的接吻也是这样”之类一不小心就堤防崩塌的话。

于里昂热画好标记，取出自己拿来的药。

“……噢，你也知道了啊。”男人渐渐消去笑容。

“请谨记医嘱。”自身以太调节力下降，在这个世界面临的困境比普通人多得多，于里昂热听谢萨米尔医师特地交代过，这种药的功效是定期活化近似淤血的以太，一定要按时取用，“一些事只有你才能做到。在你身上……也托付了我的期望。”

“别说这种话。你呢？没事吗？”

“我和修特拉的状态与原初世界大致相同，修特拉还是……这里。”于里昂热指了指眼睛，“等落脚后，我想联络她。”

“那你多照看她那边一点。”

“这是应该的。”

桑克瑞德拧着药瓶。不知不觉中，话题好像又一次只剩下“那件事”了。

“其实你不用那么想。”

“怎么想呢，请桑克瑞德阁下赐教。”

“就是……哎。”男人仰起头一口气灌进药水，咕嘟咕嘟，喉结上下窜动。于里昂热自己也吞咽了下。喉结。脖子。精灵记下新的东西。“……那种负担。我以前表达得不好么……”

“我领会到了。”

“那、那就——”

“可是，‘这’和‘那’没有关系。”于里昂热左右各指一下，“我的‘爱慕’和‘愧意’不形成因果关系。”

“为什么变成这样……”

“为什么你失去了游戏之心呢，桑克瑞德？你大可以如此处理。”

“什么？”桑克瑞德回话的速度证明，职业素质不肯帮他脱离困境，“你不喜欢那样吧？”

“啊——呀，我们的情感游戏大师，居然考量起游戏对象喜不喜欢了。”

“啊？喂！”

“原本不在考量范围内，不是么。”

于里昂热轻轻打着小步舞曲的拍子。

男人停顿半分左右，严肃地拉下脸：“你不老实，于里昂热。别随便给我加定义。”

这口吻意味着到此为止了，于里昂热心中增加一道笔记。

“没关系，我不会再说了。”他拿过男人的空药瓶，闻闻里面的气味，“可我也坚信，布匹重重盖下的珠宝盒，只是等待珠宝匠发现而已。金矿、玉石、宝藏，无一不是如此。你是发现的那个，还是否认的那个呢……”

桑克瑞德没有马上接话说“否定”。于里昂热满意地合拢掌心。


	14. 【14】Burn the page for me

“这边！让它到这边来！”

于里昂热果断架起结界，弹开食罪灵。右手侧桑克瑞德以枪刃划地、洒出一片沙土，吸引食罪灵的关注点，由于里昂热借机使用魔法消灭。

于里昂热学什么都快，两三天在通往伊尔美格路上走，经过几场小打小斗，就掌握了对食罪灵的战斗方式。桑克瑞德相当省心，毕竟等他把人送到伊尔美格，转头就要赶去珂露西亚岛。珂露西亚岛的线人等了他两天，最多还能再等十天，线人的情报就要换新的。

在陈列馆查找到的地图上，伊尔美格——也就是原来的孚布特王国——有一片住宅区。于里昂热的目标是在那里创造出一个不仅能供起居还能研究的环境，但群花馆的仙子声称，那里早已是水妖的领地。

“那就临时搭建一个吧。”桑克瑞德提议，可这显然不合精灵心意。

“一步一步来，桑克瑞德，从听懂仙子族的隐喻开始。你大概发现了，眼前的伊尔美格，仍是一位没有摘掉面巾的美人。”

桑克瑞德确实发现了。以往他经过这附近，看过地图，深知伊尔美格实际大小和景象都不是这副被奶色迷雾笼罩的模样。

“非要在这里不可吗？”

“这里有我要的东西。”

“好吧，你准备怎么办？”

“我想……”于里昂热对仙子说，“教给各位一种新的游戏，在这个世界不曾有的，以此表达我的诚意，希望各位能让我目睹伊尔美格真实姿态。”

言毕精灵打发桑克瑞德到附近巡逻，神神秘秘的。桑克瑞德嘀咕着，以防万一，采来些菜果。

伊尔美格偶尔来些行商人，不过都呆不久，或者尽量避免进入妖灵族领地，只在森林外围活动。听行商人说，也得是给出够好的交换品让仙子族满意了，伊尔美格才会露出笑容。桑克瑞德就碰到一名迷路的行商人，可对方已走进来很远，再带出去非常花功夫。

桑克瑞德思忖了下，决定至少先把人带到靠近大路的三岔口去。

“到三岔口以后往右拐，谁的话都不要听，一直直走。所有的岔路口都只选择中间那条。”他边领着那人边说，“顺利的话，三小时以内就能出去。你带够口粮了吗？迷路多久了？要不要补充点？”

迷路的行商人没吭声，桑克瑞德感到奇怪，转头瞧了眼。

谁知他身后站着的是于里昂热。

“噢呀。”那“于里昂热”拿拳头掩嘴角，没有穿新做好的占星术士裙装，而是一身令桑克瑞德忘不掉的灰色袍子，“你会亲吻背叛者吗，桑克瑞德？”

他拧紧武器，一阵反胃。“什么都不懂就不要装成那家伙！”

“这不是你想问的吗？咦？难道我看错了？”

桑克瑞德一咬牙，强压下挥起武器的想法。于里昂热还在跟仙子族交涉，不能在这里发生冲突。他打算丢下这个妖灵往回走，但——

来时的路被遗忘了。

不单回不去，还有可能被仙子诱导到回不来的地方。捏着枪刃不是为了攻击，而是为了稳住自己，桑克瑞德刻意忽视那个装扮成于里昂热外表的妖灵，环顾着寻找出路。

“你想去哪里？不是期望一直一直在一起么？”妖灵甜甜地劝，“一直一直在一起，从早晨到夜里、从醒来到睡梦……大家都在身边……”

“你知不知道‘夜’是什么概念啊？”

“知道哦，亲爱的桑克瑞德。是能把你身上的白色掩盖起来的颜色哦。”

妖灵的话语具有魔力，容易诱发躁动情绪。来之前于里昂热也讲过这些，桑克瑞德还是记得的。

“我可以给你想要的夜晚……”

桑克瑞德赶紧迈起步伐，想离妖灵远一些。忘记也没关系，他可以靠着本能走一走，妖灵的暗示再厉害也改变不了客观景物，道路肯定还在原地。反正不要靠近这家伙，不要是这模样的于里昂热，换谁都好，甚至是老师都好——

“哎呀，好可怜哦。好可怜啊，好可怜的桑克瑞德……”

“停下。”

“就算恨我，还要为大局着想抑制仇恨。所以我一定要补偿……”

在那妖灵快要说完的时刻，眼前的白色浓雾被无形的手拂开了。生机在明亮起来光线中活跃，另一人影远远跑来。

“桑克瑞德！”

那人跟背后色彩斑斓的花田格格不入，身着一身与桑克瑞德形成鲜明对比的黑色。

“往这边来！请到这边来！”

那才是于里昂热。桑克瑞德看也没看身后的妖灵，提起步子跑上去。

“唷，解决速度挺快的嘛。”

但于里昂热擦着下巴，眉间皱起：“其实，已经快过去半天了。”

“啊？”

“我教会小仙子们新游戏，换来眺望身镜湖真容的机会。但从那时起，我就感觉不到你的气息……在周围寻找后得知，你可能受森林中的小仙子误导。请求小仙子扩大解除迷雾范围还需要另一场交易，所以……”

被于里昂热这么一说，桑克瑞德才感到体力空虚。听上去只是白白浪费了几个小时，实际上力气和精神力都被抽走了。他这才回望先前的小仙子，却不见对方踪迹，心底也是回荡着那种装成于里昂热语气的尖利笑声，胸中充满怒意。

自己可能被抽取了“喜悦”的力气，桑克瑞德推测。不过还不至于站不稳，他谢绝了精灵递来搀扶的手臂。

“下一步呢？”

“我请求留在此地居住，眼下，仙子族们正在商讨如何交易。”

三句不离交易、交易、交易，听得满脑子都是。桑克瑞德暂时散不去被妖灵骗出脑海的烦躁感，只得咬唇不说话。

“等待期间，仙子族允许我们在群花馆周围走动。……你还好吗？这里的环境以太浓度相当高，遮盖道路的雾亦然。我挑选这里，也是打算制作应对无影的白圣石，你呆得久了的话……”

“没事。”

于里昂热缩短步距降低步速，和桑克瑞德并排。

“羊毛道方向坡顶，坐落一所房屋。据说那是孚布特王国一名学者的住所，光从远处看，面积和结构都比较理想。”精灵吸吸气，“面朝身镜湖而背靠手镜湖，优美安逸。身镜湖中央便是梦羽城，亦即……光灵卫所在。”

“嗯。”于里昂热的声音像是在脑子里敲响的空桶，桑克瑞德答得心不在焉。

那精灵冷不丁反手捉住桑克瑞德肩膀：“下次再到这种地方来，请你不要走得太远。”

桑克瑞德脑袋一沉，猛地提起：“怎么可能啊。我会想办法解决，留心它们的习性正确应对就好了。伊尔美格的独行食罪灵很少，我体质又不适合，就不常来而已。”

“截流的弊端初现，最终，对洪峰的抵抗方式不如疏通引流吗……”

两人沿山坡直下抵达群花馆。看着路边草人，桑克瑞德胃里的不适更重了。刚才搞不好就会被变成这副模样，他捏了把冷汗。

“要想个办法对付妖灵才行。”

“那就在下一步棋落子前，先上一堂‘妖灵族习性与相处之法’课。”

听到这里桑克瑞德晃晃脑袋，有了点精神：“嗤……这叫什么话。谁做老师？你啊？”

“我不可以么？”

“你可以，是是是，你可以。”

“请这边走。”

桑克瑞德不屑地撇撇嘴，给于里昂热按在群花馆小露台的椅子上。

“此次课程，我们拥有两位听众。”于里昂热煞有介事清清嗓子，“桑克瑞德先生，和这边的……不知名草人。”

“你还真玩起来了。”

“嘘……请坐好。”精灵小心示意，叫桑克瑞德留心周围围上来的小仙子，“说得不对的，就麻烦大家指正。”

“噢！是什么新游戏吗？又有新游戏了吗？”

于里昂热笑着点点头：“是‘老师和学生’的游戏。”

仙子们乐得又飞又转，连连发问“什么是老师”“什么是学生”“老师和学生的游戏要怎么玩”，于里昂热带着譬喻和故事照实回答。原先桑克瑞德以为自己只是陪着精灵做戏，并无兴趣仔细听，但随着流进耳朵的讲解逐渐变多，像捋顺毛发的梳子，疲累和不自然的烦闷捋下发尾，桑克瑞德将精灵的声音与讲解内容听进了脑海，有些惊奇。

“你对这些说话方式都不太正常的妖灵真有耐心啊……”

于里昂热微微歪了下头，表情还带着面对小仙子们的和蔼。

仙子们有些像孩子，或者说许多妖灵族都像。于里昂热对拥有孩童灵魂的异族耐心程度刷新了桑克瑞德的印象，还有种其实两者气味相投的感觉。小仙子会把喜欢的人和动物变成草人，这种思维就跟于里昂热一些称得上诡异的解决问题方式相似。桑克瑞德摸了摸嘴唇，现在说于里昂热是给妖灵迷住心眼才造成那个吻，可就百分百地充分了。

他给自己想法逗得乐呵，视野扩到花海和湖面上，再眺望于里昂热提过的羊毛道与房子。

挺不错的，那是座适合安身养老、充分体现建造者品味，也是和他们注定奔波于战场的命运相悖的房子。

一个拿起占星盘、声明自己希望抵抗命运、拯救声明的人住在这样的房子里。桑克瑞德嘴里有点泛苦。不过换个角度想想，这也能是一所给于里昂热的心情带去宽慰的房子。桑克瑞德又想到情报中从被发现起就遭到软禁的当代光之巫女。

他了解局势。把光之巫女带出来以后能躲到哪里去呢？这个……许多孩童般灵魂盘旋、景色绝妙、也有一个学识渊博对孩童充满慈爱的老师之地似乎是个不错的选择。

“于里昂热……”桑克瑞德试着预测今后那个女孩该怎么称呼面前的精灵，“……老师？”

“是的，是叫我吗？”

男人回神一看，于里昂热全身放着的惊喜之意连无尽光都盖不住。

“不是！最多就停几天，等光之巫女……敏菲利亚习惯以后再带她见见雅·修特拉。”

“合理见解，我会尽快安排同修特拉接应。”

“呼……”

“不过，师生关系不受年龄限制。”于里昂热撑着桌面俯下身，“一声‘老师’不代表长幼，我很乐意担当。”

“我没说你！我是说——喂，你听人讲话啊？”

“有些遗憾，桑克瑞德，看来本地的考官已经敲定给我的考验题目了。”

于里昂热快步迎向飞来的一群小仙子，留下男人一肚子撇清关系的急切无处撒。他仅能干坐着到处看看，最后又一次望向远方的房子。

“房子确实不错……就那里吧。”

“啊，桑克瑞德。离你启程还有多久？”

“决定考题了？是什么？”

于里昂热的眉毛又皱着了，显然要让桑克瑞德说出时间限定才肯接话。

“最多十天，应该说再九天，路上花一天。”

“这样看来……请你先去珂露西亚岛比较合适。”

“怎么？考题是什么？”

“九天哦！九天猜谜游戏！不可以睡觉！”小仙子高高兴兴抢答。

“喂，这我哪能先走？”桑克瑞德嚷嚷，“九天不睡觉？你疯了啊？答应这种要求？”

“把拒绝的实质藏在超过常人极限的要求中，这种手法，我太熟悉了。但我心意已决。”

桑克瑞德甩开大衣坐回椅子：“那就九天，时间还够，我等着。”

“这……”

“闭嘴，别啰啰嗦嗦的。时间不够的话我也会看着走，再说这群妖灵古里古怪，万一耍赖怎么办？”桑克瑞德偏开头，当着面说坏话让小仙子气鼓鼓直揪他头发，“至少我能做个证明。”

但一把似曾相识的稚嫩声音从上方传来：“啊——对哦！这个人，这个人给我玩吧？让给我的话，减少成八天也可以！”

桑克瑞德抬头一看，认出这是半天前戏弄自己的那只小仙子。“减少成四天。”他磨磨牙，“我值五天。”

“不——行——最多，最多变成八天。”

“五天。”

“不好玩！你不好玩！”

“我教你玩九宫幻卡。”

另一只仙子立即驳回：“我们会玩九宫幻卡！于里昂热刚刚才教呢！”

“……你……那教你们用卡牌叠塔。玩骰子。”

“好啊好啊，减少成七天吧！”

“七……六天。”

一旁精灵突然目光下沉，强硬插进话题：“七天。”他走到椅子后，附着桑克瑞德耳朵，“……要求不要提得太高，会让‘玩法’愈发脱离常规。我不在场的情况下，这可能造成你自己难以应付的局面。”

“七天不睡根本不是正常人能做到的吧！”

“按照妖灵族的思路，你的交易价码真正在于‘你自己’，而不是你以为的‘新游戏’。那就是迷惑了你的小仙子吧？你的眼神透露出了这道信息。在这位对你自身感兴趣的仙子面前，请不要让自己付出更高的价格。”

于里昂热分出一根扶着椅背的手指，朝桌边草人翘了翘：“我也不愿你成为价码之一。但既然这是你争取来的，我欣然受赠。”

喷在脖子上的气息让桑克瑞德不自在地扯扯肩部。

“你要不要试试逃出来。”

“希望你相信我，付得出抵得上那桩房子的价值。”

精灵从耳边撤去时，发丝和鼻尖擦过了耳廓上方。桑克瑞德打着哆嗦缩起脖子。

“好吧，在哪儿比试？”

小仙子们施展出魔法，于里昂热声也没吭地就从桑克瑞德眼皮底下消失了。他慌忙跳起，却给约好陪着玩的仙子拦住去路。

“等一下，你们把他弄去哪儿了？”

“来玩吧！来玩吧！”小仙子不应，只快乐地旋转，“告诉我你说的那些要怎么玩吧！”

也是简简单单“嘭咚”一下，桑克瑞德的屁股就从椅子摔到了另一块草坪上。他晃掉眼里金星，却发现小仙子恰巧把他扔到了于里昂热相中的房子大门前。

“就在这里吧！就在这里！”

“那我们到里头找能拿来玩的东西。”桑克瑞德立即打定主意，“房子还能进去吧？”

“可以！这里叫笃学者庄园哦，从前女王是这么说的。”小仙子的语气忽然落寞，“我们的王……缇坦妮雅。”

桑克瑞德凑过去，默许小仙子坐在自己肩上：“进屋吧。”

“不进去！我们不喜欢矮矮的天顶。”

“好好，不进去。”

“进去！进去！”

桑克瑞德叹了口气，总感觉隐隐摸到了仙子族癖性特点。“嘿。”他试探道，“我想看看你变成于里昂热。”

“真的吗？你真的想看吗？”

“想，真的。”

“不哦！嘻嘻！”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩膀，算是拿捏到了与仙子族相处的度。一时愿意、一时不愿意……他谨慎地调控着在屋里玩乐的耗时，暗中记录庄园内部样貌，盘算此后怎么收拾。

挑战妖灵族考验的第三天，于里昂热也在庄园出现过，跟离开一样，“嘭咚”一声伴着烟雾掉落下来，见了桑克瑞德却一副嫌恶表情。仙子族嘻嘻哈哈“不允许”于里昂热走，两人对视一眼，点点头，别扭地用互骂方式交流，等仙子们玩够了，于里昂热再次“嘭咚”一下消失，桑克瑞德就骂骂咧咧地在屋里拖地。身边这只小仙子没见过人类吵架也没见过打扫卫生，新鲜感胜过戏弄乐趣，坐在边上东看西看，偶尔打发桑克瑞德帮自己摘花摘果，抓门外吓坏过她的大黄蜂揍一揍。暂停休息间桑克瑞德奇异地感觉胸腔里盘绕着一股爽快劲儿，好像跟于里昂热假戏假做也能排解郁结似的。

“居然说我‘劳心多事’……唉，这只白眼狼。”到头来再想想自己也对于里昂热粗鲁大喊“什么都不懂的榆木脑袋”“光说不做思维秀逗”是不是反着听还是自己亏呢，桑克瑞德抱住脑袋，感叹跟妖灵族待久了话语水平下降。

三天中笃学者庄园清理出了起居室，勉强碰上头这一个小时应该是于里昂热偷闲调整状态的计谋，桑克瑞德只来得及用反话告诉对方自己就在庄园内歇脚。于里昂热“批判”他“劳心多事”也许意思是催他早些更改行程赶去珂露西亚岛，但他看于里昂热眼袋浮肿，实在没法安然丢下对方各忙各的。

还有别的偶发事故。挑战考验第二天起，桑克瑞德留意到跟着自己的小仙子嗜睡，游戏玩累了却还不找别的乐子，窝在书架上闷闷的；跟于里昂热碰面时，跟随其后出题为难人的小仙子问过她要不要一块儿出去，她也拒绝了。到第四天，桑克瑞德趁她瞌睡，自己修缮庄园门廊柱子，下楼后想了想，戳醒这只小仙子，问她去不去别的地方玩。

小仙子好像耗尽了精气神，哈欠一个接一个，睡醒也是惶然茫然的，对桑克瑞德的喜怒哀乐没了兴味，顶多展示下存在感，叫男人给她捞捞鱼、捉水里闪光的莲花。往往事成后这小仙子还是没精打采，只抱着桑克瑞德找来的战利品躲在脱下的白外套里。

屋外的其他妖灵听说这件事——在第七天来临前——告诉桑克瑞德，那名小仙子快要消失了。

好像于里昂热的第一期“小课堂”提过仙子族的生死往复，桑克瑞德了然地点了下头。

“你们要不要带她走？”

“她喜欢这里，那就让她在这里吧。直到最后，都要永远、永远快乐下去。”

桑克瑞德抽空做了个小花篮，将那仙子放进去。休息时他有些奢侈地盼望这只小仙子多精神点，把自己跟她相处的乐事带给那些正刁难于里昂热的同族，过阵子又觉得这种想法蛮横无理、趁人之危，只顺手给小仙子盖上一张大莲叶，剩下的，或许顺其自然比较合适。桑克瑞德记起帕帕力莫临走的样子——哪怕是帕帕力莫，他都那么顺其自然了。推及于里昂热，于里昂热是不是过分干涉了什么？桑克瑞德觉得自己哪天死在哪个地方、怎么死的都不太重要，有些人有些工作注定了这种结果，死得其所已经是最大奢望。只有认定自己责任未尽、不能随便死去时，活下来才是第一要务。

“那种很轻视自己的家伙”，桑克瑞德复述了一次。生命只用在必须要用的地方的人能不能算在其中？只要有必要……那么于里昂热是不是这样？于里昂热明白得很，桑克瑞德同样确定得很。可于里昂热决定干预那个结果。

他躺在自己清洗晾干后的地毯上辗转反侧，脑海飘满于里昂热鞠躬、同意留在拂晓血盟时那副模样。于里昂热那天理解了什么、于里昂热前几天理解了什么、于里昂热理解了的“桑克瑞德心中的什么”又是什么——桑克瑞德挠起头发，埋怨自己容许那精灵用个昏睡咒糊弄。于里昂热发生变化是有声的，犹如火上烤着的栗子，咯啦咯啦……外壳裂开的脆响，和桑克瑞德在灵峰山巅敲开坚果一样。接着于里昂热变得大胆，建立了从前桑克瑞德不曾在对方身上直面过的感情自信，自信得令于里昂热显得高大健壮，远比一名白纸般的学究更具有迎难而上的力量。

于里昂热说那股力量来自“某种爱”——桑克瑞德打了个寒颤，连忙否认：于里昂热可没这么说，于里昂热说的是——

笃学者庄园的大门被人“轰”一下撞开，动静之大犹如这几天桑克瑞德从山坡上看到保尔迪雅撞击山壁。他翻身坐起去掏武器，结果看到的是于里昂热背着无尽光闯入庄园的身影。

画框似的门扉洞开，苍白天穹下黑乌鸦呼啸而入。跟常识相比如反色的板画，不祥之色衔来吉兆。

“桑克瑞德。”长裙绸布还柔滑平整，但精灵人已是任谁都可轻易看穿的精疲力竭，“让你久等了。”

桑克瑞德蹲着没动，自下直勾勾瞪他。

“我做到了。”

精灵那高大的影子罩下来，脸部同样是劳累和背光同时造成的暗色，但他欣喜、自豪、如帝王驾驭了代表着渴求的烈马，双臂大开，若无审判者将他架上绞架，那他必已是赢家，能把无尽光化为身镜湖倒映的永梦，也能使之湍急奔流、穿过四肢、灌满庄园、吞没面前男人的感官。

“我做到了……”

说完他向前扑倒，像是给那股胜利的湍流冲散了的治水功臣雕塑。桑克瑞德叫了声“喂”，拔腿冲去接住，借势滚进地毯，扑起一片光晒过的气息。

“……妖灵相信了我方表现的友好……谢谢你在这里与我协作战斗。”于里昂热吸着鼻子埋着头，“待你接出光之巫女……”

人松了劲儿，重量全压在桑克瑞德腿和臂膀上，一时挪不开。幸亏早前先把起居室打扫清楚了，能给于里昂热一个歇息去处。桑克瑞德吃力地将精灵挪到床上。

七天七夜累积的劳苦深重，于里昂热不爆睡一下是缓不过来的。桑克瑞德打了桶水，顺次摘掉精灵这些天又喜欢又宝贝的首饰，除去外衣，摘掉鞋子。他手里拈着那双鞋子，忽然听清了从刚刚开始就在吵闹、却给他略过了的心跳声，找掩护说于里昂热像喝多了一样，这声音也不曾平复。

于里昂热没有醉，只是累了。况且平常也累脱力过，桑克瑞德不一定每次都在——他不可能每次都在，所以他其实早就可以走了。

桑克瑞德提着鞋子愣了好半晌的神，慢吞吞把鞋放在地上、慢吞吞拧干吸水的面巾，擦拭这只累坏了的黑乌鸦。于里昂热会羽化吗，会把吉兆带给更多人，绝不因为身披夜色而被当做凶煞打下天空吗。世人更喜欢黑色的吉兆还是白色的罪纹？跟颜色无关吧，于里昂热要做的只是逆不公命运之流而已。不公的是暗，那就点亮暗；不公的是光，那就抹消光；哪怕自己是离开暗就会烧伤的蝙蝠、失去光就要枯萎的向日葵，也不停止抵抗。而倘若己身注定在抵抗中，以死亡换取胜利的话，谁都拯救不了。

桑克瑞德的手掌在精灵额发边上止住。

不断行走和开辟胜利的路，对于里昂热而言才是“拯救”。所以他希望于里昂热别离开他们的目标。桑克瑞德恍然大悟——就是他自己心里清楚才说出“你负责思考”那句话。他“能够”摸透每个人真正想要什么，“能够”给予，也“能够”顺其自然。而他干涉那一天意欲脱离组织的精灵族好友，不是因为“当时桑克瑞德知道”，是因为——“他敢预言，这一刻和将来一刻，于里昂热真正需要的不是告别”。

为什么早就透明得不得了的念头成了自己出给自己的谜语呢？——桑克瑞德擦净于里昂热的眼角，打开手指、覆盖这张睡脸。

“……辛苦你了。”他扯扯灰色的发尾，“这个自称老师的家伙怎么睡得这么丑。”


	15. 【15】...the time of sleep

同一天里，跟了桑克瑞德好几天的小仙子在睡梦中投入了宗母的怀抱，这是于里昂热睡醒后得知的。当时桑克瑞德已经走了，只留下食物和一张写着对庄园初步了解信息的字条。

说来那些天一晃而过，就像桑克瑞德在森林里走丢了似的，于里昂热感觉也才过了三天多，七天挑战就结束了。妖灵们意犹未尽，可毕竟已经知道外面有个人类跟她们的同族相处还算融洽，再加上承诺过说话算数，没完没了的猜谜游戏才停下。

七天中找到借口和桑克瑞德短短一晤，对整场游戏而言具有决定胜负的意义。不仅可以作为时间分割节点，也能确认后援支撑是否存在。对桑克瑞德会在伊尔美格等待一事，于里昂热不觉得惊讶，仅是稍有失落：桑克瑞德好像依旧没有发觉某些行为的真正含义。

这些含义不应由先跨出一步的于里昂热强行赋予，必须那男人自己意识到才行。不过没关系。

于里昂热合起书。笃学者庄园诚如其名，的的确确是一个修身养性的好去处。每当拉出一张椅子在庄园门口阅读，间隙抬起目光与身镜湖和梦羽城对望，再澎湃的心潮都会平静下来。

“不过没关系……”

他可以等。规避那人死亡的未来后，他就等得起。缺少的不是于里昂热自己认识，而是对方承认一个本就产生和持续着的维系。于里昂热不认为自己要等多久，种种迹象说明，桑克瑞德多少都发现了一些。别的不提，从妖灵族七天考验中胜出那日，于里昂热闯进庄园看到的眼神就是一例。

“我们回来了。”

约摸小半年前，门口传来的自称从“我”改成了“我们”。

此时于里昂热之于笃学者庄园，主人姿态齐备，起身迎接顺理成章。

“今天顺利吗，桑克瑞德、敏菲利亚？”

“就……就差一点点……”

“其实基本姿势已经挺熟练了。”

“要是于里昂热也来……”

“我更乐意致力于开辟蹊径。”

“他一般都这个态度。好啦，敏菲利亚，休整一下，不是说今天想跟他学什么嘛？”

“哎！”

笃学者庄园新成员晃着小裙子，积极搬运板凳、书册、笔记本、果篮和水壶，身影如河中白妙鲤般灵动。于里昂热欣欣然陪同入座，同时呼唤另一边那男人：“一起来吗？”

“我哪有空？几个星期不来，你这里都长蜘蛛网了。告诉我于里昂热，为什么花瓶里有河泥还放在书架上？你以为书架是跷跷板吗？”

“我本打算在那里养出一瓶春藤，这样旧书架的裂缝补丁就不那么难看了。”

“养到外面去！这是什么？”

“水晶公借的魔方，一种构筑思维模型的器具。”

“好先生，别让它跟玻璃器摆在一起，我担心它会爆炸。”

“随你喜欢。喝什么茶，敏菲利亚？”

“我觉得我该先帮帮他……”

“他喜欢这么做，不妨。”

“我不喜欢！”

“那你要到这边来么？”

“……算了。”

于里昂热一低头，把茶杯推给少女。

“你们……经常笑。”敏菲利亚低声发问，“在游末邦，兰吉特……不笑。”

“笑或不笑，如果形成习惯，大多具有特殊道理。所以不是哪一种一定代表对错好坏。”

白色大衣突然扣下挡住视线，又即刻被桑克瑞德扯走，拖乱了于里昂热头发。“别说得太复杂。”桑克瑞德将大衣挂上椅子，自己只套着软甲，袒着臂膀，“你可是要从头开始教的老师。”

“桑克瑞德对教育经验颇丰。”

“胡说八道。哦，这个是你要的。”

“这是不是，桑克瑞德……在雷克兰德挖出来的？”

“嗯，就是那个。对了于里昂热，先前你来信说的那只独行食罪灵的线索找到了，敏菲利亚还不熟悉武器用法，我去的时候让她留在这里。”

“桑克瑞德要出远门？”

于里昂热看看少女。对比第一次见面，敏菲利亚的词汇量剧增，语气也生动多了。

“尊下的托付点燃了斗志。那，出发时间定在明天？”

“嗯啊，明天一早。”

一早就走，看样子改良晶壤并注魔的工序得加紧。于里昂热翻开笔记本扉页：“今天先从适应妖灵语基础发音学起。”

“啊、好……”

“妖灵语发音不比寻常，元音和人类通用语言鲜少近似特征可循。起步阶段要花费大量时间转变发音固有思维。”

那边男人又叫：“于里昂热。”

这惊醒了精灵。“抱歉。我指的是，学习妖灵语比较困难的地方，是它跟寻常语言差距很大，要从基础元音开始苦练。……这样好多了吗？”

“我听得懂，但听你课的人是敏菲利亚。”

“我、我会努力！”

于里昂热有点丧气。习惯桑克瑞德的听说节奏以后，更改用语习惯也是一道难题。“我们多了一道难题呢，敏菲利亚。”他难过地垮着，“如果我的用词超出你的理解能力，请大胆告诉我。这样也可以共同进步……我的妖灵语，亦位于初学者阶段。”

少女的快乐能影响整座庄园，能把桑克瑞德扛起垒在屋角的腐坏木箱后散发出的陈旧味道转变为这一桌的谈资。过后于里昂热靠上椅背，斜眼就可以瞧见那人专注制作水果酱的动作、挂起风干蔬菜和肉肠抬高了的下颌、拉伸开的上身。因为敏菲利亚在这里学习、朗读和发出笑声，男人的举动声色无一不带着温和，连于里昂热揶揄些小事，得来的反应都算得上有趣。

课程到达尾声时桑克瑞德去了屋外仓库，屋内剩下两人。

敏菲利亚沉浸在新学知识的喜悦中，面容羞红。等疑问一一回收解惑完毕，她才显露涉及普通知识以外不熟悉领域的局促：“我……我可以问吗？”

“请说。”

“刚才……为什么，说桑克瑞德的要求，能点起斗志呢？是不是因为要求很难做到？”

“‘照顾好你’的要求，不难做到。”于里昂热敲敲额角，严谨措辞，“点燃斗志的，是提出了要求的人、是‘这个人’提出了要求。想起‘提出要求的人是谁’以后，就有充足的动力，完满地实现这一要求。”

“我以为是因为我在给你们添麻烦……”

“只要是你的要求，我也充满斗志哦。”

“那、为什么呢？我还是不太理解。”

“可能光靠言语，确实不太容易获得促成结果的个中关键……抱歉，这说的是，敏菲利亚……不必着急当下时立即通过我的话语完全理解这一点。我能给出的，仅是人类多面感情中的一部分参考而已。像是：你喜欢桑克瑞德么？”

那少女紧紧握着两拳放在膝盖上，认真点头。

“这些日子来，桑克瑞德在教导你战斗与生存技能期间，定然给出过许多要求。你有没有动力去达成，为之付出努力时，心中是愉快还是悲伤、懈怠？不必着急，慢慢想好再回答。”

“——有些时候，看起来好难。第一次要我像他一样在树枝间跳跃，我很害怕。可是……”

噢。于里昂热记得这事，他也在场。敏菲利亚可能没看到，当时桑克瑞德抱着胳膊，但肩部、背部以及腰部都绷着力量，随时要冲上去。

“……可是，我感觉……他会接住我。我就是害怕自己掉下去的话，他不高兴。我不想他不高兴……”

于里昂热叹了口气：“你也是先考虑他的感受。而我猜，只要你愿意勇敢尝试，不管成功与否，他都是高兴的。”

“要是我说害怕的话，桑克瑞德就会不高兴么？以前，要是告诉兰吉特我想出去走走，他就不高兴……”

“害怕是人类的本能，敏菲利亚，害怕不总是意味着胆小怯懦，也不应该每时每刻都要接受批评。原本……这世上许多人，确定自己不喜欢另一个人以后，就无需再考虑对方的感受；也有一些人，即使厌恶和畏惧对方，也会强迫自己为对方考虑。敏菲利亚，我无权代替你决定自己的感情，请你试试从这个角度出发，再审视一次自己刚才说的‘喜欢’。”

这回敏菲利亚连胳膊都伸直了，硬邦邦撑着肩膀，中间埋着一颗充满疑惑与缺乏自信的金色小脑袋。台钟一声一声地敲着秒，于里昂热觉得自己似乎见过这幅画面。

大概像是童年的自己头一回为人际所困，竭力思索需不需要为了迎合同龄人而改变时。无法获得周围人的欢迎，甚至遭到过排挤，认识到“受欢迎”和“被讨厌”两种境遇的差别与其中含义后，他就这么苦闷地垂着头，直到选择封闭自己。

“我……说不好。”到头来那少女用了一种同样有点害怕的目光瞅瞅于里昂热，好像这么说也担心于里昂热不高兴似的。

精灵换到敏菲利亚身边的座位上，摸了摸她的头发。

“现在说不好，不是你的错。经过慎重考虑再说出感觉的过程，也是成长的方式。比如我确定自己非常喜欢你，敏菲利亚，愿意为你改变我的说话方式。”

“啊——谢、谢谢……咦？可是，于里昂热难道不喜欢……”

“当然不是。”

“那又为什么以前没有改呢？”

“哎呀哎呀，这就是没有成长的缺点了。你瞧，现在他提出的‘改变’要求，加上我喜欢你，就有十足动力催促我实现。”

敏菲利亚依旧不解地眨巴两眼，看得于里昂热收不住笑。

“一点一点往前走吧，敏菲利亚，不能心急。”

“悄悄话说完了？说完就过来帮我拿这些出去晒。”

“这就来！”

于里昂热拍拍少女的背送走两人，忍不住高声对桑克瑞德说：“你的句号画得圆润完满。”

“凑巧而已，我又没听你们说什么。”

“是嘛。”

他拾起桑克瑞德留下的布包，清数其中矿石换了一张桌子，取来枪刃。

自从带上敏菲利亚，桑克瑞德去水晶都更换晶壤的次数降低，更多地预留了到伊尔美格来的余裕。于里昂热近阶段为了探访伊尔美格各族妖灵，有时接纳对方提出的委托请求，需要走出伊尔美格处置的，就得交给桑克瑞德办。时间长了，他们都认为要改良晶壤的容量、威力和重量，便于延长往返周期。

布包中除矿石以外，还夹带了桑克瑞德根据于里昂热给出的数值收集起来的炼金溶液和金属，以备今后炼制白圣石。桑克瑞德分派来的任务并无二话，只要求于里昂热“没用的就丢掉，至少别乱扔”，冠上了“给敏菲利亚带个好头”的名声。于里昂热将这一部分归纳进箱子，等明日桑克瑞德出发后再办。

淬炼晶壤和注魔工作持续到桑克瑞德哄好敏菲利亚睡下，也是生理意义上的夜间。

桑克瑞德的床设在二层堆积的箱子间，是一张简易吊床，人躺上去吱呀吱呀的：“还没结束吗？”

“只差突破那一点。”于里昂热揉着拧紧发酸的眉心，“我在这方面的技术缺陷太明显，要紧急追上与原初世界开发这种技术的高层次工匠思维还有些困难。压缩容量和释放能量的瓶颈……唔，抱歉。”

“没事，我听得懂。”

“既然要改，自然是彻底全面地改。以往我太依赖朋友们宽容，疏忽了这点。”

“我、帕帕力莫和修特拉没什么，伊达和莉瑟吃力点。以前伊达聊过这件事，穆恩布瑞达笑得很厉害。但是大家最后都觉得穆恩布瑞达说得对，你这种自我保护方式有点可爱。不好的地方就是如果我们都不在了，再让其他人从头起适应和愿意了解你的真心比较难。”

于里昂热舔舔针笔：“包括修特拉在内，我殷切盼望，诸位减少以‘自己消失后’为前提的行动次数。”

“这没办法啊，强求不来。不如说你一直这么准备着也好，这样那一刻真到了，受的伤能少一点。”

针笔给微型魔法阵收了完美的尾。于里昂热送出一口吐息：“即使听到这种话，我的笔也不会动摇了。”

“你其实根本不用动摇。”

那人口吻飘忽，于里昂热回看了眼。桑克瑞德伏在吊床上，也静静地对望来。

“我承诺过。”于里昂热说，“不再提起让你烦心的话，希望你也不过分干涉。”

“这次我不是烦心，就是奇怪而已。是不是我不关心你什么了，你就能真正停下来，变回原来的样子？”

“我能纠正你这番话中混淆视听的几个问题。首先，你为自己定义的因果存在某种偏差。你并未完全区分哪些行为出于同伴之情而哪些出于更进一步的心意，”精灵特地停了下，将那边趴在吊床里晒着窗户外那点点漏入屋内无限光的男人被刺似的退缩收入眼底，“别担心，我没有要替你纠正的意思。”

桑克瑞德像是松了口气。这是个好兆头，完全足够让于里昂热窃喜，但他收好用完的工具，心境平静无波。

“即使你告诉我，你永远保持这样也可以。”

“那你……有什么意思？你看——我是说，我回应不了的话——”

于里昂热咳了一声。“你发现了吗？”这种隔着窗户纸却不能擅自捅破的煎熬考验着他的脾性，“当你说出这句话的时候？”

男人难堪地住了嘴。

“第二点。”于里昂热继续说，“我渴望将你从那样的死亡中拯救出来，也随时能够接受你的死亡。我深信不疑，桑克瑞德，你甘愿填埋自己的生命，你可能成为下一个帕帕力莫、伊达或我们的老师。如若必将迈向这个结果，我祈愿你能拥有他们那样意义的死亡。我愿意支持你为自身生死做出的一切决定，我相信你有能力让这个决定成为绽放生命的沃土。所以……”他稍微哽咽一下，“……我没有变，桑克瑞德，我没有改变过，无所谓‘原来的样子’。”

窝在吊床里的男人维持了长久的缄默。可能话题结束了，于里昂热重新聚焦差一点注魔完工的晶壤。“我需要提醒一下，增加威力的弊端也许是后坐力增强，请务必留心手臂，要是负重过巨，就请不要在千钧一发之际使用。”

精灵转过椅背，一颗颗收好晶壤。

“为防万一，目前为枪刃填充的晶壤是你已经习惯了的那一种，请挑选好更换的时机。”

“我就要在千钧一发的时候用。”

桑克瑞德肯定用了潜行手段，音源近在耳后。于里昂热指尖一抽，那人迅速按住这根指头。

“可以吗？”提问也是很有礼貌节制。

于里昂热盯着压住自己的手：“你觉得时机合适，也能控制后果的话，可以。”

男人扶起于里昂热的下巴，往嘴唇上印了个吻。说来奇怪，于里昂热并不对这个吻感到意外或惊慌，也没想过压进到无法呼吸的深度。桑克瑞德在吻中加入指腹描摹下唇，轻轻吮吸，他也默然同意了。但他能读出桑克瑞德仍想要维持的东西。不是戏耍、玩笑和妄图自保的掩护，充满实诚已经是当下这个男人做出的最大努力。于里昂热唯一疑惑的是这个吻发生的诱因，他还没天真到认为桑克瑞德是听完了他和敏菲利亚的对话才做此决定。

自始至终，于里昂热平放着双臂，未曾抬起环住对方，只是在结束后微微张嘴吸着发热的空气，接纳桑克瑞德扶住后脑抵上前额时注入的目光。

“我还要一点时间，这次得麻烦你原谅我。”桑克瑞德的语气令精灵想起此前做过的恶梦，那个男人在与他拥吻后血脉崩裂灰飞烟灭、印证第八灵灾之想象的场景，“我得学会不在这件事上再说假话。”

于里昂热又慢又重地眨眼：“我不介意。”

男人笑得有点无奈，松开于里昂热手背，抓起装满晶壤的袋子跳出范围，挥挥两指道了个别。

预定启程的早上还没到呢，于里昂热试着劝阻，但桑克瑞德踢着靴子脚程快，一下子跑到大门外，脱胎换骨似的有活力。于里昂热不禁起身，反复回味男人那几步姿态。湿润还残留在唇角，称不上是甜是苦或酸，起因不明不便定义，仿佛拉扯水底的渔网，不透出水面的话就无从得知捞到之物的正体。

是什么敦促桑克瑞德跨出了这一步？这种困扰围绕了于里昂热好几天。他带着敏菲利亚探访几个相对容易交流的妖灵，检测到适宜锤炼白圣石的地区，到桑克瑞德再次回抵庄园，困扰都没有消去。

“喏，战利品。这应该够证明那个独行食罪灵被打倒了吧？”

“莫恩族也有一些委托……”

桑克瑞德长大了嘴看着正在于里昂热和敏菲利亚两人手中不停编织的花篮。

“藤条用完了，请去湖岸边采一些来吧。当心，碰到水妖族的话，就把这些糖送给他们，切莫追他们下水。”

过半小时于里昂热又说：“刚才吹进窗台的风激扬着灵感，我决定在花篮里加入甜美的象征，桑克瑞德，替我捉几只石莲猬来吧。”

他接过装着石莲猬的布袋后接着说：“我认为梦之海再适合泛舟不过了，桑克瑞德，在湖里采一些水草，捞一些发光的古物来吧，碎片也可。”

“那个、可是……不是不要靠近湖边比较好……”

于里昂热织针摇动：“桑克瑞德就可以。”

如此一来又是两天，敏菲利亚忍不住了，偷偷问：“于里昂热在和桑克瑞德吵架吗？”

此刻于里昂热刚宣布“举办一场烧烤大餐吧”，把劈柴打猎的重活全分给那白衣男人去做。劈柴需要斧头，于里昂热又给了桑克瑞德一把坏掉的斧头。

“没有呀。”精灵牵着少女踏上采野菜的小径，“他向来很乐意。”说着他示意桑克瑞德所在位置，对那一侧射来的幽怨气息视若无睹。

他就是想找个理由不跟桑克瑞德一块儿呆，和敏菲利亚在一起更让心情舒畅。不过考虑到敏菲利亚，于里昂热改口又道：“说来可能算是我的一点点……测试手段，看看是不是我自己也犯下自欺欺人的罪过……靠得太近又害怕得想远离，远离后又试图接近对方心灵。怀疑自己做的一切符不符合对方所需，怀疑对方为自己做的一切是不是逢场作……到头来，自己是否真心需要对方的拥抱都成了要重新思考的难解谜语。”

少女似懂非懂，低头沉思。

“于里昂热认识原来的敏菲利亚，对吧？”

“是的。”

收在于里昂热掌心中的小手软软地握了下。

“你们对我这么好……因为跟那个敏菲利亚是朋友吗？”

于里昂热惊觉自己对私人关系的困惑影响了这名女孩。桑克瑞德对敏菲利亚说过真相了吗？说了什么？

“我……于里昂热？你的表情……好可怕。”

“对不起。”

他连忙握紧少女，另一手捂了下脸，确定自己真切的情绪全部放在面前少女身上了，才蹲下身去。

“把我们的……对另一个人的心愿强加在你身上，真的是……非常对不起。可……我们……”

“——喂，于里昂热。”

小径另一侧，桑克瑞德从地里钻出来似的，扒拉着齐腰深的草丛：“不是要采野菜吗？”

毫无疑问那人听到了对话，脸色青白。

“早点采完吧，免得碰上仙子族。仙子族喜欢找敏菲利亚玩，碰上了还是挺头疼的。”

“桑克瑞德！”敏菲利亚着急得松脱了于里昂热的手要追赶那男人。掌心空出来的瞬间，于里昂热喉间哽着一股彷徨苦味。“我不能知道这些吗？”

“不要问他。你可以问我，但是不要问于里昂热。”

敏菲利亚愣在原地，很是伤心地回头看了看。

“你也是，于里昂热。有些东西还说不清楚。”桑克瑞德稍带着严厉，和那个送出亲吻的男人判若两面，“到那边去，敏菲利亚。”

“……桑克瑞德。”

眼见少女失落走开，于里昂热开口的语气也带上了不满：“这样不太合适。没有人故意践踏你的顾虑，但也不是每个涉及到你心事的话题，只有你有资格决定能不能讨论。”

“我们都忘了一件事——真正的敏菲利亚以什么状态和现在的敏菲利亚共存，最多只是仙子族说的，‘两个灵魂’并存。你想过这意味着什么吗。”

“……那么……”

“你可能不觉得自己把她当做赎罪品，可因为我们还知道得太少，你的事我就没告诉她。你不担心吗，于里昂热，现在的她连你都疏远了的话……”

“我反而更加确信，你很爱操心。”

“你这个人的想法怎么搞的啊？”

“得知真相后，敏菲利亚是否疏远我，本就该是我要自己承受的。”

“但你的说法大概就是——对不起啊敏菲利亚因为我的决定让你承受这些——对吧？”

“听上去你有更好的说辞。”

“我打算过些日子，带她走走光之泛滥比较严重的地区。”

花海泛着微波，昆虫感知不到人类的情绪，兀自飞舞。

无尽光是一种残酷的天象。

“这就是你说的……需要时间……”

“你也要点时间吧？使唤起人来一点都没有客气的意思啊。”

“毕竟你这个人有些难解。”于里昂热突然释怀了，“不过我不像过去那么容易被你牵着鼻子走了。”

“是、是，可厉害了呢。”埋怨归埋怨，桑克瑞德的笑容还是回到了脸上，“但你说得不错，我……得改改。到时候我探查清楚了，该怎么告诉她你的事，就交给你自己决定吧。”

“我可能会被疏远，被责备，被敏菲利亚的苦痛打入地狱。”

“嗯嗯嗯，是是是。”

“看来你愿意扶持我走过这一劫。”

“你好得意？”

“我很得意。”

男人塌了下肩膀，半天都是一副拿于里昂热没办法的样子，然后追上前面的敏菲利亚，对她说了些什么、拥抱了一下。好像这个拥抱映射到自己身上了一样，于里昂热耳中几乎响起男人对自己同样诚恳的安慰。

相隔一天，敏菲利亚认认真真地对于里昂热提出要坐下聊聊。彼时桑克瑞德再次被于里昂热打发出门办事，敏菲利亚少有地流露出了“下定决心”的神情。

“这些天里，于里昂热和桑克瑞德都跟我说了很多很多……从前兰吉特从没有教过我的东西。”少女每说一句都要鼓起勇气，语句一顿一顿，“最开始你问我，是不是真的喜欢……还有，我的疑问……”

她用力抬起头：“我真的很喜欢你们……我想通了，跟你们在一起，我觉得很快乐……那个……”

于里昂热采取安静聆听的姿势，没有插嘴。

“像是、你们是不是因为我是‘敏菲利亚’才……桑克瑞德说，至少对于里昂热，不能这么想……他说，以后于里昂热要是对我说了什么故事，我应该好好想过后再判断。虽、虽然我不知道是什么……于里昂热想告诉我的话就、就……告诉我好了！”

于里昂热略微低下脸，扬起嘴角。

“‘爱意’凝聚成提供依靠的力量……用这个教会你学习爱这个世界的第一步……”他摸摸自己的肩膀，“是啊，我们都是需要时间的。”

“于里昂热？”

“不，别在意这些自言自语。倒是我该说……就算稍后讲出来的故事造成你我隔阂、甚至对我产生恨意都没关系，我依旧……唔，不能把话说得好像是我被侵害了一样。”

于里昂热吸了几口气。

“非常感谢你来到我身边。”


	16. 【16】I cannot be loved so set me free

好事从不时时跟随，跟反着念“否极泰来”是一个道理。水晶公召唤光之战士的法术不成功；次年于里昂热前往拉凯提卡大森林，雅·修特拉度了一场森林浩劫，确立了自己的据点。差不多同个时候，桑克瑞德查到带着敏菲利亚沿着百余年前光之巫女的传说，边配合一些猎人消灭独行食罪灵边锻炼敏菲利亚的战技，最后到了光之泛滥边缘拿巴示艾兰。

拿巴示艾兰之前的和睦突然遭到风灾似地刮散了。

翻越荒漠与戈壁，又一次站在水晶都的穹顶下，听水晶公说于里昂热也在城里停留并传递拉凯提卡大森林的情报，桑克瑞德立刻要把敏菲利亚送去于里昂热那里。

“等等！”水晶公诧异地叫，“出什么事了？”

敏菲利亚不肯讲话，桑克瑞德也静不下心气：“送到了再说。”

“唔……于里昂热这些天都住在你那个屋子里。”

“好。”

两人的消沉气氛同样令莱楠大惑不解。

“怎么回事，上次见到的时候你们俩还挺乐呵的，不是说敏菲利亚的双剑术练得很顺利？”

“你来得正好莱楠，今天于里昂热在屋里还是出去了？”

“还在屋子里吧，我就几乎没见过他出门。”

“还一小段路，陪我送敏菲利亚过去吧。”

“怎么这样……喂、桑克瑞德！”

“桑克瑞德！”被夹在中间的少女冲口叫出声，被瞥上一眼后又回落下去，“……那个，莱楠很忙的。”

“啊没有，有点突然而已。陪你们走一段还可以，这里离公馆也不远。”

莱楠勉勉强强笑笑，暗地里拿眼刀剐着桑克瑞德好几次。桑克瑞德没回应，送到公馆楼梯口后与对方告别，再走到房门口，低眼瞧了瞧少女。

“跟于里昂热一块儿吧。我另外有活，这次没法陪你们去伊尔美格。”

“可……”

桑克瑞德轻轻按了按少女的头顶，其后于里昂热追出来叫他，他也没停止自己往外走的步伐。

就算是对上于里昂热都不知道该怎么解释“光之巫女敏菲利亚”在拿巴示艾兰托付的意义，桑克瑞德换了个方式，找上狂热兵团接下两份委托。

谁知运气硬要跟他对着干，这两份委托简单得出奇，不到五天就解决掉了。设下的陷阱说进就进，以为难找的敌人说来就来，需救助的平民老老实实……几乎不存在任何难度。

交付任务领取佣金的时间点恰巧是水晶都各部交班，格林纳德外出采购休业一日，连莱楠都去雷克兰德巡逻了，剩下水晶公像个守株待兔的猎人，定定站在观星室台阶底下，桑克瑞德躲都躲不掉。

“你把敏菲利亚塞给于里昂热以后第二天他们就去伊尔美格了。”水晶公幽幽地拄着法杖，满嘴“瞧瞧我多了多少麻烦”，“看你一副不想和他们聊的样子，我就被拿来做挡箭牌了。”

“你可以不管啊。”

“我哪能不管唷。意外但是可靠的帮手，远道而来的同乡，还有当代光之巫女……各种因素组成你们这个特别的分支，内部沟通不畅了，我作为把你们牵扯进来的罪魁祸首还是该表示表示的吧。”

“不是我不肯跟你说，是真的没有什么。”

“这不就是不肯说嘛。”

“你这套话术是不是跟于里昂热学的？”

“我哪敢啊，这时候在你面前学于里昂热，跟找死没区别。”

桑克瑞德冲着水晶公皱起眉。

“于里昂热肯定给你出主意怎么套我。”

“啊——对。”水晶公全不掩饰狡黠，“临走前，于里昂热就是这么讲的：我们什么都不用问，看你反应，确定你确实有心事就行了。”

“……啧。”

水晶公马上换了个语气：“敏菲利亚一直不说话。”

“噢。”

“除了告诉我你们去过拿巴示艾兰。那是真正的敏菲利亚阻止光之泛滥的遗迹边缘……”

两人对看了一下。“难道说……那里还存有敏菲利亚的力量？”水晶公犹豫地问。

“差不多吧。等以后再跟你解释，现在我不想提。”

“这我不勉强你，光之巫女的事不单单是你一个人的事，你掂量清楚就好。喔，对了，她的双剑用得很不错嘛，跟你姿势一模一样，我看到她在阳台上晨练。”

“你干嘛老用那个去看她。”

水晶公笑嘻嘻地有学有样：“我关心她啊，你干嘛不让我看？”

桑克瑞德瞪着眼语塞，但很快发现这是水晶公依着于里昂热教的方法调节气氛，挠挠头不再对抗。

“我整理好了就告诉你到底发生过什么。”

“啊，这才像你。这个包裹是莱楠后来给敏菲利亚买的礼物，要尽快交转哦。”

“莱楠费心了……装的什么？”

“烤点心，保质期很短。”

这简直就是逼着他回伊尔美格，桑克瑞德撇撇嘴。

“还有伊尔美格和雷克兰德交界处的独行食罪灵捕杀通告，这一单比你前几天接的棘手，危及到伊尔美格周边的几个采购团，被波及的村子都疏散了。雷克兰德南侧也有食罪灵成团的踪迹，目前兵力着重分布在东侧和南侧，靠近伊尔美格的那个得劳驾你。”

这下桑克瑞德从根本上确定这两个委托都和于里昂热有关了。要送礼物就得先进伊尔美格，整备后再折出来打一场发泄郁结的战斗，而且因为安排着去笃学者庄园，这场战斗肯定免不了要带上那精灵和敏菲利亚同行。桑克瑞德重重地干笑了声。

“于里昂热给你多少好处让你当他的说客？”

“哎呀，这不是交情好，我也应该的嘛。”

“因为你和他约了一些不能明说给我们听的秘密？”

桑克瑞德从水晶公嘴角一瞬间的僵硬中读出了想要的信息。不过既然答应过于里昂热，看穿便看穿了，他不必当即拆掉水晶公的退路。

“放心吧，我没自信在私人关系上‘与你为敌’。”水晶公嘴里跑起风车，“那位贤人在我面前可是全意地替你担忧，我想，二人关系里的危机感很难由他带给另一方吧。不过城里风传，从他第一次进博物陈列馆开始，就有一位司书对他抱有好感哦，作物园艺馆也有花匠评价说他站在紫花穗下观赏花瓣飘零的身姿迷人哦。还有自由辩论馆……”

“以及炼金医疗馆的谢萨米尔大人可喜欢跟他说话了因为他是个比我还能定时取药也不会对药的味道做出任何负面评价的优秀访客。”

水晶公鼓起掌，堵得桑克瑞德无话可说。

“可是他非常担心你。”水晶公总结道。

桑克瑞德提着包裹骑上阿马罗，脑子里回旋的也是这些话。

“于里昂热非常担心你”——担心有多大用呢？人生中的难题要是能用担心和不让人担心来解决就好了。只有不幸中的万幸，敏菲利亚这一年跟于里昂热建立了相当深的感情，碰到这种情况，于里昂热还能提供一处让敏菲利亚舒心躲避的港湾。

桑克瑞德沉沉盯着笃学者庄园的门。门外凑热闹的小仙子小鸟般地坐满房檐，叽叽呱呱。

他挥了挥枪刃叫小仙子们不要吵闹：“别在门后窥视了，于里昂热。”

房门应声而开，显出那精灵的身影。

“欢迎回来。我们都听说了独行食罪灵的案子，妖灵族也企盼你得胜凯旋。”

“莱楠送敏菲利亚的礼物，拿去。”

“请把打空的晶壤一并交给我。”

“两小时够不够？”

“你不进来么。”

“我在外面散散步。”

“敏菲利亚在等你。”于里昂热接过包裹，顺带拉住男人，“请控制一下空气中飞散的不安元素。况且——我同谢萨米尔医生商议过，近阶段改良了调节体况的药。今天也到了用药的日子，来试试吧。”

精灵的手劲不容挣扎，指节上的首饰扎进桑克瑞德手心，冰冰凉凉，感觉还在往里压。

“你看……痛觉也迟钝了。”于里昂热松了下指尖，“稍微听进去一点，好吗？”

“看来敏菲利亚都跟你说了？”

“你们两位的心事，差别只在读懂你要四五步，读懂敏菲利亚仅需一两步。”

“那进去吧。”

“没有什么别的要对我坦述的吗？”

桑克瑞德紧了紧拳头。克制，他警示自己。一旦听过敏菲利亚的说明，于里昂热肯定对这一切难处有了一些新的想法。涉及到以后于里昂热对待敏菲利亚的方式，这个心思细腻的家伙不可能脑袋空空。

可桑克瑞德不愿退让：“没有要说的，管好你自己。”

——再说下去，不止于里昂热和水晶公密谋的秘密，敏菲利亚的愿望和生命也要成为下一个负担了。桑克瑞德默然屏开精灵踏进客厅，先不对“惯例”乱糟糟的厅房发表任何评论。

敏菲利亚从另一端的高梯子上跳下朝他跑来。“桑克瑞德……”少女“咚”一下撞进他的大衣，“对不起！我太害怕了……我闭上了眼睛……”

她捂在衣料里大哭不止，弄得桑克瑞德也不知该不该摸摸她的头顶。手伸出来了又觉得容易弄巧成拙，桑克瑞德无措，看了看于里昂热，再看看怀里的金色脑瓜。

“嗯……没事的。我只是有点累，有两个委托很急又要马上办。哎，敏菲利亚——”

这个名字一念出口，舌头就打了结。

“别哭了。我不打算批评你。哎哎，那个……”他再次向于里昂热寻求帮助，然而对方耸着肩膀旁观。“你说点什么啊于里昂热！”桑克瑞德想去扯那精灵，却给闪开了，他只得转移话题，“你看，敏菲利亚，这几天是不是忙着跟于里昂热老师学知识，都忘了打扫卫生。”

“因为……于里昂热说，都留给你。”

“先吃东西。莱楠送的烤点心，桑克瑞德特意先带来的。”

少女听话地让于里昂热拉走，剩下男人恶狠狠地用眼刀片开精灵后背。

“——留给我，哈？”

“你好些了吗？”于里昂热迎上急转直下的逼问，一点都不退缩。

“水晶公也是这么听你胡诌过的吧？”

“公正、宽仁和严明的水晶公，一城之主，何来胡诌一说。”

于里昂热让少女到厨房取餐盘，回头来深深望着。

“听完她的诉说，我亦是心乱如麻，并利用闲余大胆猜测，我们都抱有相似的伤怀。但我不敢自称难受程度与你等同，只希望……既然你不肯让我们帮你，就请你帮帮我，桑克瑞德，我的选择与决定，需要得到你的支持。”

注视目光深邃得令桑克瑞德抽抽鼻子扭着脖子，抓抓脸再叉起腰。“嗯。”他让自己的同意意味明确坚定地透过哼气声传达出去，“随便你，我不干涉。”

“不干涉不等于支持。”

“别得寸进尺啊。”

“我要照顾她，也想照顾你的愿望。”

“不要以为这样就能听到所谓的我的愿望。”

没等于里昂热做深一层对谈，敏菲利亚端着小盘子跑出来了。平衡性和臂力锻炼卓有成效，盘子在小跑步履中稳稳当当。

“分好了！”少女还洗净了脸上泪痕，这下整个屋中，唯独两名大人还受到心事牵扯，“每个人都是一样重的！我用于里昂热的天平量过。”

桑克瑞德吐吐舌头，见于里昂热又瞄着自己，赶紧圆场：“好多了，好多了。”

但他也不晓得自己什么地方“好多了”。侧身和转身背对两人的同时，用肌肉撑起的笑容都迅速疲倦地掉落。身旁两人和睦融融，让自己贴上这股氛围就像是把白衣下的脏污带进去了似的。第一世界缺少风雷雨雪，静止且濒死，仿佛四肢大张躺在刀斧下的受难者，于众神之眼中藏无可藏，这些“好多了”说出口，只是公事公办般地为两人维持那股难得、也有可能不再得的温馨而已。


	17. 【17】I cannot deliver your love

“累卵”，于里昂热为当前情势给出定义。敏菲利亚从枯木和墙头上跳跃着赶回来，告诉他确实找不见桑克瑞德的踪影。

狩猎伊尔美格和雷克兰德交界线上的独行食罪灵行动开展三天，到半小时前为止，战斗过程都还挺顺利，但于里昂热发觉那头食罪灵的剑刃上有血迹。

如果不是他们三人中哪个谁的，就极有可能是周围野兽的血，那么说不定过不了多久，食罪灵的数量就要增加。但不及于里昂热找上桑克瑞德求证，那男人撂下一句“在这里等我”就追着食罪灵飞走的路线跑进了森林。于里昂热紧急安置好遭劫的过路旅人和园艺工，往前跑出两步，在刚才的战场边线发现了应该是随着食罪灵剑刃带出来、溅在草叶和树干上的血。

交战时附近没有动物，救下的平民和敏菲利亚都没受伤，一直在后方支援的自己更不用说，那么血迹的来源就很清楚了。于里昂热不敢对敏菲利亚道出实情，经过兵分两路往前侦查一段路，顾及平民不得不回撤。于里昂热细心回忆了下桑克瑞德追去的那座山头，突然叫了声“不好”。

山头背面不是悬崖，有路通下伊尔美格外沿森林。准确来说，应该属于旧时代孚布特王国的一条行军路，光之泛滥后这条路被废弃，很多野兽喜欢选择那里筑巢。要是让独行食罪灵逃进去，把聚集在一起的动物转化为杂兵就难办了。

“敏菲利亚。”于里昂热果断起身捡起武器，“我们要把这部分平民带到山腰。”

把少女单独交给外人也不是个太好的选择，难保要泄露外逃的光之巫女行踪。但敏菲利亚不太情愿，几次望着桑克瑞德的去向咬着嘴唇。

“桑克瑞德怎么办……”

有一刹那于里昂热觉得这绝对不是需要讨论的。多年来“桑克瑞德怎么办”被放在考虑列表最末位的熟悉感回到了他的体内。

“只有这件事，”于里昂热沉下声线，“就算以后你要恨我，我都不后悔这个决定。”

他换到的是敏菲利亚震撼与错愕再到如同重新认识他似的眼神，这令他想起莉瑟。“所以我们要快。”精灵强忍着继续说，“快速将平民送到安全区域，发射信号弹接引援兵。剩下的，要相信桑克瑞德的自保能力。”

“可那个……”

那时候桑克瑞德把莉瑟拉走也是这种感觉吗——于里昂热反复抓握五指——“也许我没有资格这么说，但是拜托你了，敏菲利亚……我不能没有你的协助。”

敏菲利亚思量几秒后同意了，夹在平民中间跟随下山。不料没走出多远，所有人都听见后方发出的爆炸声。

“哇！好大声！那个人干的吗？会不会崩塌啊？”

“请抓紧向前，勿再在这里招惹野兽魔物。”

“拜托了……”敏菲利亚警备着四周，“然后，我们还要赶回去增援。”

“什么啊，我们是累赘吗？”

于里昂热极快地将少女拉到身边。“不。”他和缓回应那名言出不逊的平民，“需要增援的，才是累赘——按照您这种思路的话。”

他轻轻摇头，无声劝慰敏菲利亚不要把这种话放在心上。可这收效甚微，抹不掉少女脸上被动摇的表情。他转而寄希望于那名脱离队伍的男人。

“虽不是你造成的，可解困之绳系在你身上……”

回应来的是第二声炸响，于里昂热揪紧眉毛，印象中桑克瑞德携带了一包购自水晶都的浓缩火药，用来驱赶四周动物。战前筹备时桑克瑞德就强硬坚持反对于里昂热和敏菲利亚行李中的携带品，给这些危险道具留出大量空间，连于里昂热都以为用尽了的火药，这时居然还能通过声音展现存量。山壁另一边战事如何尚不明朗，不过既然能引爆，就证明桑克瑞德还不至于被大量当场转化的食罪灵包围——于里昂热对敏菲利亚说着这些推断依据，挑选开阔地带，引燃一颗信号弹。

等援兵抵达，将平民接引走就好了。敏菲利亚坐立不安地眺望着两边，看到了什么的一瞬，扯住于里昂热的手臂：“那是——”

山顶树林顶部蹿出一头新的食罪灵的身影。那是外形近似在原初世界称作“基路伯”的食罪灵，但它并非任务中要求捕杀的那一头。于里昂热也愣住了，这种食罪灵拥有相当强的转化力和领导力，在委托中应该由水晶都兵团围堵在雷克兰德东南侧的才对。

“难道说……它突破兵团围猎，逃到这里来了……那么水晶都的兵力也快到了。”于里昂热抑制着保持镇定，同时听到周围平民纷纷谈论“这就是毁了一片牧场的那只食罪灵”，“快，敏菲利亚，到前方接应。”

“那上面——桑克瑞德……”

“还在战斗，把援兵带上去就有转机。不能拖延！”幸好出来前按着桑克瑞德让他吃过药，于里昂热指挥着大家奔向山脚。周遭循着信号弹赶来的队伍很快出现，盔甲闪着光，果不其然，来的是莱楠及其一队麾下精兵，对上于里昂热时，莱楠抱着歉意地张了张嘴。

“这只食罪灵很狡猾，丢下同类自己逃到这边，我们反应不够快，奥斯塔尔的守军发现它飞过这个方向才意识到被骗。”

“它和我们的狩猎目标汇流了。现在想来，多半是听到它的呼唤，这头目标才往山后撤。”

莱楠一挥手说“疏散出去”，将平民交给两个士兵。然而其中一个人突然冲出队伍，拉住了敏菲利亚，握握少女的手腕后在士兵的催促下跑开。

敏菲利亚朝于里昂热的裙摆靠来，揪住护臂的链条。

“那个人说，刚才冲动和恐惧，讲错了话……跟我道歉。”

精灵拍拍瘦小的肩头。“伤害和治愈往往在转念之间彼此感染……去接桑克瑞德吧。”他鼓励着少女和莱楠并肩跑在队伍前头，沿途不时仍能看到随着爆炸升上半空的浓烟。那一端战场显然被桑克瑞德以拖延时间为目的四处捣乱，队伍赶到和树林持平的道路上时，随处可见足以让人误判此处出现多名战斗者的流矢闪光。

“列阵！”莱楠斩退一只食罪灵化蜘蛛，“前排突进，后方消灭转化中的茧！”

“你跟着后方。”于里昂热把敏菲利亚引向后援队列，“破茧等于保护大家的后背。”

他自己接替一名前排医疗兵的位置，源源不断提供增强战力的辅助。无尽光之下，释放出的魔法相较失色，但毕竟无人欣赏，构不成遗憾，即使是咒文狠煞的杀招，于里昂热都可以无忌讳地施放出去。

前锋扫平一片较弱的新转化小型食罪灵时，于里昂热擦去一把汗，意识到他们的战斗错失了其中一个原本不在首位的目标。

“桑克瑞德呢？”

于里昂热擦汗的手卡在脖子旁。好几个士兵从身侧冲过，前方喊杀声不停。没有人打哈哈地随口评价对他技巧上的缺陷；没有人指示他配合自己做什么或者环绕在周围配合他做什么；他对目标发出即死诅咒，也没有人抱怨着打断他的咒语，将他从敌人的攻击范围内踢开。最重要的是，援兵盖过了那个人的气息，而他们本来是要为那人增援，结果战场的状态成熟、节奏衔接无缝，让他们一时间忘了确认创造出条件的那人是不是还活着。

尽管许诺过，也准备过，于里昂热这时却猛然意识到，自己许诺和准备的对象范围太广了。要从第八灵灾之中救下的人有可能死在别的地方不假，但“这种死法”也是“不该有的”、“应当避免的”和“不被允许的”才对。他得到了支持的心意但忘了限定——贪欲不分场合地露头，嘲笑道，早该放下克制嘛。

箭矢擦过头顶，刀刃砍入躯体和破空之声占据听觉，找不到扣动扳机和上弹的金属音。于里昂热环望着四周，生怕看到一个半食罪灵化的人类，可长久来男人从不让步的坚持驱使他不断诵读咒文进攻，不管袭向同伴的食罪灵拥有怎样的外表，提高攻击强度而将卡牌虚化而成的附魔之力也不减弱。

取胜的目的与挽回某个人的希冀快要合力将注意力撕裂成两半了。于里昂热感到自己的动作变得机械，听到和说出的声音都隔了一层空旷空间。

莱楠喊道“那是你们的狩猎目标吧”，指出那只独行食罪灵挂在树梢上的尸体，于里昂热点了下头，趁尸体尚未消散，靠近观察了下致命痕迹。是刀痕，不易区分。况且此时才消灭原定目标，不能说明桑克瑞德的存活情况。

于里昂热失望地让开，投身到与另一头食罪灵的交战中。持久战早已给那头食罪灵制造了不少伤害，兵团主力合并，气势拧成一股，用钩爪牵住食罪灵的脚和翅膀扯向地面，对准要害的长矛一并刺下。失去党羽的食罪灵很快灰飞烟灭，腾起一股流光。

“唔——总算是堵住了。”莱楠撑着树干，“差点又给它跑掉，幸好桑克瑞德拦住了路。”

于里昂热恍恍惚惚地晃下头，嘴里冒出一个疑问音符。

“他在附近啊。”这回是莱楠觉得好笑，“这里连着孚布特王国的山道，大概给他炸塌了，那边是魔法阵。中途他来找我借兵就是要守着那里不给食罪灵过去呢……你没发现么？”说着莱楠有些诧异，“你真的没发现？敏菲利亚也看到他了。”

精灵抹了把脸，一看手心全是泥沙和汗。“现在呢？”他吃力地问。

“噢……来了。”

顺着莱楠的指向，那男人就在战场稍低一点的灌木小径上挥手。敏菲利亚虽然也显出疲态但整个人还兴奋着，跑上前拉着于里昂热就要跟过去。

“真精彩。”等两人走近，桑克瑞德拍拍手，“你们俩都是。”

“嘿嘿。”

“不过于里昂热东张西望的。”

“有么？”

桑克瑞德倚着树干，气息不匀称，看起来是挤着眉眼才笑得出，对于里昂热打量半天：“辛苦了。上面给我炸没了，后半截勉强能走，我们从这里下去吧，走完以后还要给莱楠信号，他们得把石头推下来。”

“咦，为什么要堵上？”

敏菲利亚非要站在中间同时拉着他们两人，白色裙子飘着走。战斗一打上休止符，就像由堵路的石块隔开人的精神两端，身后上方的人声被干脆抛远。于里昂热侧了侧脸，余光纳入男人的鬓发。

“不给人再走了，那些平民就是从这里出入的。虽然可惜，但需要保证有限兵力能集中在几个大的关口附近。”

“如果回头再遇到打算通过此处的行人，还应该提醒一下。”

“是啊，这就得靠久居伊尔美格的于里昂热老师了。”

“唔。”

“刚才在找我？”

于里昂热收回飘忽的余光，不敢吱声。

男人仍是语气随意，可深处出现了一种只有于里昂热熟知的冷酷：“你不说我也知道。”

“不、不是！于里昂热没有耽误战斗，就是……就是……会担心很正常，我觉得……因为在来之前，于里昂热——那个……”

“不要紧。”于里昂热试着替着急的少女缓解压力，“即是被战斗专家指点，就要虚心领教。”

“但于里昂热没有做错什么啊！他决定先把大家送出去……回来得晚了，肯定担心你有事。我们……连我都有点难受，所以能不能不要怪他……”

桑克瑞德做出沉吟状，从牵着少女的手中抽出一根指头戳戳那头别具象征意义的金发。

“能。”

“哎？”

“你未必说到了点子，不过我听到了事实。告诉你哦，于里昂热老师啊，以前就认定过，真正的公平的结论，要通过充分了解现象背后缘由才可以做出。”

说着男人灼灼瞧着于里昂热：“我没讲错吧？”

“为何要在这里提起那个称呼？”

“我刚刚领会了一些道理。敏菲利亚也是吧。”

“来之前……遇到了一件事。”少女简要复述了一次救援前后的不悦与和解，提到对方的道歉时合上眼睛，“好像就是这时候，我懂了于里昂热要先送大家下山的用心。”

可是在话题上被护住的精灵自己还狼狈地用头发掩着侧脸。

桑克瑞德没再发表见解，一路顺着少女的兴致聊天。聊起他们扔在战场上的箱子，男人还一副不心疼钱的慷慨大方。说孚布特使用那条老路的逸闻，讲出来的是战法评述，和于里昂热的故事汇全不在一搭。他口吻称得上可亲，时长时短的话语让战斗余温褪得远远的，像从未发生过。花田的多彩填充了充斥着魔法光和刀剑光的白芒。

只是离庄园仅差几步远时，男人突然提出想独自在外头停一停，让于里昂热先带敏菲利亚进屋安顿。

“让我看看湖景。”他指指身镜湖。

于里昂热拄着门框问：“需要我关起来吗？”

“关起来吧。”男人答道，“我有点搞不清你到底能不能做到了，所以先别看。我还不想给你看。”

于里昂热虚掩门，像平常那样给敏菲利亚整理换洗衣物，讲完睡前故事。

他再推开门，见小仙子们惊呼着飞走，翅膀拍出的闪动碎影里有个白色的人形佝偻着倒向草坪。

于里昂热静静叹息，快走两步抱起消散了意识的身躯，从软甲的裂缝中扯出一团临时止血的纱布，抹去那人额角的汗。


	18. 【18】Or caress your soul so

“基路伯”外貌的食罪灵一挥剑，四周烟气都开始倒流。

桑克瑞德见过好几头这种模样的食罪灵，每一个的登场画面都略有不同，但既然是诞生于光的食罪灵，必不可少将无尽光的天幕当做披风。

跟于里昂热比起来，它们少了生气；于里昂热跟它们比起来，英气差了一大截。于里昂热既不威风凛凛也不咄咄逼人，于里昂热能言善辩，区分得开象征和内涵的一体二元，从不为光和暗在象征意义上的混淆世界所迷惑，选择怀念夜色的绸缎。

“让我看看。”

“你都死了，看什么看。你怎么死的？”

那人但笑不语。

死了的也太嚣张了，桑克瑞德不服：“你死的时候，于里昂热也在吗？”

“反正都没有得到，在不在都不重要吧。”

“快说！我要知道！”

“你根本不用知道，你都选择支持了。”

“我要知道他做的是不是同一种选择！”

“你已经决定支持了。”

桑克瑞德头一次认识到自己平常用的谜语有多恼人。本来不是什么神秘复杂的问题，但一直在拷问。

“不过到那时我还是想问他，我们打扫厨房那天，他到底看到了什么。”那人摸着自己的护臂，“是不是跟你在笃学者庄园等到他取得妖灵族许可那刻的景象一样。”

“不一样吧，打扫卫生多普通一件事。”

“你看，你半死不活，我已经死了，都还要一起骗自己吗。”

“你死得太不厚道。”

“原话奉还。”

过了会儿那人问：“照这样下去你觉得自己还能撑多久？”

“你后悔了。”

“关我什么事，我们各自属于不同的人生，你连他穿新衣服是什么样子都不给我看。”

自己吃自己的醋是什么感觉？桑克瑞德不可思议地瞪着那个死人。

“他一定尽己所能帮助那个女孩。一切能教给她的、能带给她的……这么下去，他为敏菲利亚补偿什么的愿望，就会跟敏菲利亚本人拉开距离。你不怕这个？”

“可这也是敏菲利亚希望的。”

“这从头到尾——”那人指着桑克瑞德鼻尖，“都是他的悲剧。”

“……那我们为什么留下他呢？”

“是啊，不留下也无所谓吧，回萨雷安去，还能安身立命。以他的脾气，以后再有机会，多曲折多微小也会远隔重洋遥寄援助之力。所以说，我们为什么留下他？”

那人抱着胳膊。“自我满足。”

“我们觉得他应该需要，在那种时候，不应该背着那种超出必要的自责。”

“不是我们需要？”

桑克瑞德沉着脸。

那人问：“我们羡慕穆恩布瑞达么？能大大方方说出‘你需要我’。”

“我们越界了。”那人接着说，“我们害怕他的落寞。”

死人才这么大摆实话，桑克瑞德暗忖。

“而且他依赖你给的这份信任，让你很满足。他跟敏菲利亚不同。敏菲利亚信任你，但不依赖你，对不对。”

桑克瑞德突然跳起来叫：“混蛋！”

那人安然受之，并冷漠回敬：“卑劣。”

而后那人高高站起，背着光，衣服再干净洁白，投下的影子也是黝黑丑陋的。那人俯视着桑克瑞德，指着后方出口。

“想想那天他从妖灵族的考验中胜出回到你面前，你看到了什么？”

桑克瑞德顺着那人所指望去。凝视夜色太久、被山坳背后冉冉而起的晨曦扎入眼球，冒出了血。

他挣扎了一下，意料之中但极不情愿地品着嘴里的血味。有人牢牢箍着他，皮肤用力相抵得到略带弹性的回应。

这一年多里于里昂热有空就结伴出行，漫山遍野地走，桑克瑞德指导敏菲利亚，于里昂热就同他一块晨练，累积起肌肉力量。光是投掷卡片的动作，于里昂热就常常感喟“领受了别一种严格”，然后直起腰撑开天空，就像那天桑克瑞德看到的板画。

通过超出常人极限的挑战，为了让包括他在内所有珍视的生命得救。撞开大门那瞬间桑克瑞德看到的于里昂热，因“做到一件能让他倚重的事”而变得耀眼。披着夜的祈愿但是耀眼的天体是什么来着……

桑克瑞德四处乱抓一通，摸出对方头部轮廓，硬逼着身体忍住开裂的疼痛扭过去。

因为一时半会没能找回视觉，看不见具体摸到的是哪里，他极不耐烦地拨开指尖大致判断出的遮挡物，用嘴唇贴上去。于里昂热低呼“当心”，可没拦得住有什么东西“噗咔”撕裂开。

趁着撕裂声镇住精灵的动作，桑克瑞德反钳住对方双腕向下压去。激烈争夺令他一时感觉不到什么，只是没几下，于里昂热脸颊和脖子都沾满了鲜红色。桑克瑞德看到后气急败坏，顾不上回想自己身在哪里又从什么地方转来神智，连着嘶吼两声，要向那些可恨的血色挥起拳头。

“桑克瑞德！”挣脱不开的精灵也不躲避，“……桑克瑞德。”

呼唤声回荡了会儿，拳头砸在了另一个硬物上，砸出木板崩裂的触感。他怔怔看向那只拳头，随后是于里昂热戴着金饰的手指碰触它。坏掉的是块木板，桑克瑞德勉强认出，好像是仓库里贮存的那种。他也分辨出夹杂嘶嘶杂音的呼气声、酸软的肌肉以及皮肤内外不均匀的热度，沾着汗液如被蜘蛛丝黏上和束缚般。腹间像捅了烙铁，痛觉涌来，一下子将他推倒。

“我打算等你烧退了再带你回庄园。”

于里昂热连忙环住他，掌心亮着治愈术。“你让这道程序延迟了……刚刚缝合的地方都得重来。”过几秒精灵又补充，“这儿是仓库，躲一躲，原本很快就能……”

精灵还用一条臂膀垫着他的脖子，手指扣着肩。侧过去就是胸膛，里头鼓噪近在咫尺。表面语气淡然，但心率暴露了一切，桑克瑞德乜斜一眼方才涂上的血渍。

他动动嘴唇，不知说什么、怎么说，给人揽在怀里，走投无路。

“可能你觉得我没有资格，”于里昂热见男人有发言意向，语速加快，“在战场上过多担忧让你失去前锋和盾牌的意义，但我不承认这是一种错误，放手由你和担忧不相矛盾。我发誓只要确无他法我必不感情用事而同时绝不错失任何不拖延任何人脚步的救助机会。我当力保你活下来正如我自信也能送你去应许而荣耀的坟茔……”

前面喊得太用力，桑克瑞德嘴里干涸，发不出声音。他勉力眨几下眼皮，拉住于里昂热的耳朵。

他伸长脖子打断精灵的唠叨，舌头探出一截碰碰对方的，撬开嘴角，接着用上排牙轻咬精灵下唇、像打开一个水囊似地吸了下，舔过唇皮，再换一角度，并拢与吸吮。他在于里昂热的嘴里展示了舌头柔软，聚拢唾液，先大方擦着上颚，同精灵的舌尖纠缠搅弄，才表达出需要，将液体吸向自己。这场努力让本不有力的呼吸显出弱势，他便轻轻压压唇角，表示感谢渡气。有唾液湿润，桑克瑞德能吐字了。不过资源有限，他抛弃了在肚子里酝酿的繁复前缀。

“我想要你。”

于里昂热眼神直直，可睫毛打着颤，吮得有些肿的嘴唇在做出“好”的口型之前先闭合起来，帮助吞咽，然后答道：“我不想把你的肠子甩出来。”

话音未落精灵突然发难，将桑克瑞德按回木板，脸颊埋进颈窝。灰发散开时桑克瑞德才察觉木板垫着他的外套和备用的床单，只是拳头不幸砸到的是没有布料的一角。于里昂热在颈间吮吻刺青同时掌中施放的术猝然加倍，堪堪与裂口最深的一部分重合，过量且不经缓和仿佛硬是浇铸铁水，桑克瑞德剩下的一丁点气力和口中水分就这么被迫交给了长长的嘶叫。他眼冒金星甚至有种其实被精灵含着刺青吸血的错觉，等齿尖磕上锁骨这错觉渐渐被确信。不一会儿喉咙枯竭导致干呕，桑克瑞德也痛苦地撑了下胸膛，结果于里昂热温热的吻包住锁骨，涎液沿着线条流入凹陷，在一小块面积上造着痒。左臂给于里昂热以半身重量压制，桑克瑞德动着给木板砸痛的右手抓上精灵臂环，企图阻止不节制的魔法，但于事无补，越抓于里昂热就越硬要继续施术，直到内脏吸收了多余的以太，疼痛麻木，桑克瑞德稍微用力都感到晕眩，还觉得内里好似掉进一只手，有着首饰的无机、凉与硬的特质。伤处表层合上了，底下软组织却还长不牢，应急式治疗的愈合效果并不完全。于里昂热松开压制，男人才能摊开四肢一点点吸收程度稍有收敛的剧痛。他是颈间、锁骨乃至胸膛各有一片一片的红痕，于里昂热亦半张脸糊着干了又被汗水溶开的血条，脏兮兮的像是给猫挠了。

精灵撑起双臂。“伤口就先……这样吧……”说着挪到边上。左手从桑克瑞德脸上经过时似乎很想停一停碰一碰，但最后硬是制住，服服帖帖贴在大腿旁。

不是不想要——桑克瑞德微微眯起眼。心里是知道的，身体也知道。沉在颈间的气息雄浑，吮吻暗示占有，他现在躺在木板上和于里昂热一寸不沾，胸前乳尖也被揉得硬起来。然而他们缺少一种酵母，未能成功令这昏暗的小仓库酿出醉人汁液。桑克瑞德相信是“克制”藏起了酵母，并把于里昂热关在笼中。

于里昂热孤独地关在笼中。桑克瑞德孤独地挡着两眼。

“……我不是想……”良久，桑克瑞德开口，“……这么打败你。”他故作轻松，“你看，换做以前，给我知道你想要的话，就算中途怯场，我也会过去好好疼爱你。就像……”他扭转手腕比划，“把那个家伙装进自己身体里，用力地叫，叫到爽为止，什么都不想，你高兴我也高兴，最后我猜你一定会放弃一些东西……”

于里昂热抬起头，目光里闪出奇怪的凌厉。

“不过现在我不想那样。”桑克瑞德继续说，苦笑了下，“我有些不会说话了。”

那精灵忽然抖了抖。

“……那个死去的人，也是这么说的。”

“啊，是死掉的那个没用的家伙？”

“请不要武断定论，那只是命运的雪崩。”

“他告诉我你也逃不过，因为你的心愿是一种悲剧。”

“有什么写进了预言之书吗。”

“预测未来不一定用到预言，人心也可以。”

“我……”

桑克瑞德“啊——”地冲着天花板叹气，手掌摸着伤口，“你不用被我的愿望左右，我也……不想把你从那个悲剧里拉回来。噢，应该这么说……于里昂热，你觉得值得的话……”

“你觉得值得的话，我还是支持你”说不出口。他明白那个死人为什么问他撑不撑得住了。做出这个决定会削弱他的心力。直到目前为止都在说谎，做出“支持”的姿态，可是决定接受于里昂热的自主选择、陪伴对方走向另一个悲剧本身，就在削弱他。不肯将伤害分给那人、以孤独之身陪伴孤独之人，没有减轻什么。

“喔……我……”他被能压断肋骨的刑具似的天花板兵临城下，“我撑不住了。”

桑克瑞德扪心一次，重复一次。“我撑不住了。”


	19. 【19】Turn that page for me

于里昂热几乎没想过自己成为给出许可的一方会是什么样。那人问“能否得到他的庇护”，他还恍在梦中。

原先他还害怕这是男人惯用的“以性关系削弱距离吸引”手段，可是桑克瑞德并未进一步逼迫。狭小仓库装不下太多沉默，不一会儿沉默就拥挤起来，夹杂着各自的恐怖想象，像是谁在下一步的抉择里痛不欲生，谁见不得眼泪，谁允诺同意但别开头。

桑克瑞德的手搭着伤口，突然整个人僵硬，弯曲指尖。于里昂热稍直起腰，看那男人绞尽脑汁，满是诚意却成了狼来了故事里的牧羊人。

拥抱是试金石。于里昂热换过对方的脖子，搂起了放进怀里，小心地测试下沉的重量有多少属于“求助”，纠正观念，原来“求助”也需要真挚。

读出数值时精灵喉咙发紧，审慎地吻过去，从男人被过高体温烧干翘起皮刺的嘴角开始，舌尖微微点着，滑到另一侧，这时就能光明正大含住对方的下唇了。他停了几秒，拨开乱搭下来的几缕白发。已流去的几小时里为了治疗剥去了桑克瑞德的软甲，拥抱起来怀中一团体表反馈不太正常的温度，纵不是温软可人的小宠物，客观的虚弱无助还是能在胸腔里掐下一块凹陷。他又想起很多人的手心软硬、面部表情、肢体语言，以及接受过的许许多多大大小小求援请托。

于里昂热再吻了一次男人的指背，润了润捶打出的红印。“唔。”桑克瑞德蹬了下皮裤，困着精灵的背部，扯扯链子和衣物。他肯定是给背肌厚度吸引了，来回抓揉不肯换个地方，后背衣物接近腰上那个分叉也避得远远的，充满礼数不去冒犯。“有些床伴喜欢这么干。”于里昂热询问地瞧着时男人说，“就算是一夜情对象也想亲手证明有足够的力量。”他又有点过度当心地补充，“啊，你不属于一夜情。”

于里昂热很失望的样子：“我竟然连这都算不上。”

“喂喂。”

于里昂热继续堵住男人的嘴，舔舐到各自嘴唇都平滑起来，成为水流打磨的卵石。“孤独哺育力量。”精灵搓搓卵石表面，“不诚实的爱人学会诚实的那天即可拿取。”

“知道自己在说什么吗小朋友？”桑克瑞德停止揉捏，沿于里昂热腰部描着滑到腰带前方，打算解开，却等了一会儿。

这亦是于里昂热困顿所在：还未想过如何面对“性”。他搜肠刮肚，一会劝说自己一会考虑如何劝说桑克瑞德，内心争论无果后，他说“切实的体温对调和高热有增益”，折中般地点点头，让桑克瑞德脱开腰带，上衣拉到一半。

“唔……”对方肌肉精练的躯体靠了过来，重心没有遮挡依在于里昂热身前，宽心似地呼气，“这么大了……”

于里昂热忙蜷缩身躯，与男人抵着下腹的凸起拉开空间。这惹得桑克瑞德嗤笑：“我是说你长大了。以前挺——”男人比出高度，“瘦小。”

“精灵族发育晚。”

“可是也很大了。”这回桑克瑞德特意指出另一个位置，是他自己的下体，皮裤里撑着的一块。

于里昂热感到为难。奇怪的是他觉得自己能够大胆直视桑克瑞德的勃起，相对应自己的那个却不行。

“我继续了？”桑克瑞德问。

“……那个它……”精灵萌生捂住下身的冲动，“它不……”

“唔。你其实呢——这样都快挡住我了。”

桑克瑞德用了劝哄的语气，搂着精灵后颈。成年以后，他的个头已经追不上对方，于里昂热俯着身几乎能将他整个罩起来，一切尽收眼底。

“很有保护者的样子，非常够格。那么你的‘那个’也应该得到保护。”桑克瑞德手势温柔撩开仅仅脱了一半的上衣，留下衬裙，“它丑不丑陋，我都能容纳下去。”

“呃……”

“害羞吗。”

见桑克瑞德像是想撩起衬裙或干脆钻进去，于里昂热赶快拦住他。

“不是……我还没准备好……露出那里。”

“你第一次？”

精灵震惊得目瞪口呆。“不……是。”承认这点莫名地令他心虚，并且羞愧。

“跟谁啊？没事，我不计较。”

等了半天听不见于里昂热吱声，桑克瑞德脸上浮现来劲的笑：“自己解决？我就不问想着谁了。啊……别把自己埋起来，不稀奇，别说成年，小孩这么干的我都见过。喂！”

男人将慌不择路拼命往自己胸口钻的于里昂热的头扶起来，“不用躲着，你很好。是我不对，我不笑了。”

“……穆恩布瑞达。”

“那不是当然的吗？”

“不。那是……我不敢那么给她看到。所以换成……”

“原来如此。”桑克瑞德一遍遍吻着精灵的眉眼，“这很好，我也能帮到你了。这很棒……”他用一只手固定好于里昂热的头，另一手探进衬裙，“放松点。”手指揉着大腿的皮肤，绕开性器，按上下腹，“放松。我感觉到了，一定是根帅气的小精灵。跟我做爱舒服吗？——很好。不过我告诉你，要想舒服绝不只是我自己出力，所以这个家伙也挺聪明，我相信。”

于里昂热学会了新知识：发烧会传染，即使是外伤引起的发烧。

“一般我怎么做？”桑克瑞德仍循循善诱，“会亲它吗？”

于里昂热难为情地点头，桑克瑞德便提示道：“不想让它被我看到，那我闭上眼睛。”

说着男人闭着眼向下退到于里昂热腰间。“撑高一点。”他拍拍精灵身侧，并将头调整到性器正下。“嗯……”当他用双手拨开衬裙碰到那根器官时气息忽然一滞，“有些惊人。”

于里昂热颤颤巍巍，像是瞬间衰老，不敢直接回头触碰曾让自己沉浸过的画面。桑克瑞德吻着他的勃起，让柱身贴上脸颊，唤醒的是将白浊弹在这人额头上和脸庞上的一厢春梦。但实际中于里昂热至多见过精液溅到床单上的样子，真正离实现仅一步之遥，他反而感到陌生。性器容入男人口腔、内壁合拢、舌头抚慰、空间收缩，无一在春梦中体现过。于里昂热用力咬着指头，内脏瑟瑟缩起，好像要奋力挡住性欲传送，谁知适得其反，分泌出了更多。他忘了自己那套不该忽视爱欲的理论，全身由于羞耻欲求暴露在桑克瑞德面前、又被桑克瑞德吞进嘴里而紧绷。他一点一点收放臀肉，可男人的手越过双囊与两腿间倒着爬了上去，五指侵入股缝，掰开臀瓣后又在一侧捏来捏去，小臂垫着球体，随节奏一掂一掂。不知不觉他变成了跪姿，把桑克瑞德的头夹在两腿中，无助地张着十指在对方凸起的脊骨和两侧肉块上抚摸，不时失衡地用力捏一块出来，看皮下如何充血。深喉至极时他闷闷哼出声，身体向前一冲，意识到不好后于里昂热慌张后退，结果摔在一旁，控制不住全身发抖，对下体前冲刹那夺得的快感食髓知味。

渐渐地于里昂热领悟了刚刚男人所说的意思。他在对方口中难有动身余地，冲得令男人反呕也没能没顶。桑克瑞德要花很多精力顾念露在外面的后半部分和阴囊，时间久了，或许由于劳累又或许由于未愈合完全的外伤与高烧，男人对阴茎后半截的服侍中掌握不巧距离，鼻尖撞进下体那丛毛发，令阴毛挂上几滴唾液和阴茎分泌的体液，又与他的汗混在一起。这时于里昂热恐怖地发现自己已经学会了无耻：出出汗也好，他居然这样认为，而后乐于再给桑克瑞德添一点困难，比如后撤，再撞进去。起先桑克瑞德的确涨红了脸，干呕频率提高，刺激几乎令于里昂热忘却节制迈向纵欲，而之后桑克瑞德适应了许多，双唇张圆并支起脖颈垂下，竟成功地吞到了大半，白色的额发扫下来，缠了几根阴部卷毛，随头部摆动做恋恋不舍状，加上掩映间男人带着水色、很是动情的眼神，终于于里昂热大胆相信，丑陋的欲望能被接纳。

丑陋的欲望已由生存力量与身体相结合的必经之路接纳——

于里昂热瞪大了双目，潮水一波波推着身体，被水流推动的感觉过于真切乃至身体不肯接受四周并无海洋的事实，直至桑克瑞德的嘴唇抿着一口浓重的味道附上来，粗粗掠过，进而移到能让他吻及喉结。这个混着怔懵的吻落在正吞咽的喉结上，意识到桑克瑞德吞了什么，精灵猛地一震。

“好棒。”桑克瑞德爱怜地抚着他的额头，亲了几下，另一手仍扶着下身夹着的性器，“我都等不及要看那么大的家伙怎么进里面了。”

桑克瑞德舔掉嘴角浓液，又夸奖了一句——此时于里昂热还忙于给锈蚀的脑部齿轮解封——“帮我下。”桑克瑞德叨叨，带起于里昂热的手指放入嘴巴，夹出舌头，让他看清舌面上故意留下的一点精液而后湿润起指尖，“其实没有多大用，不过只要是你的。”男人催情地奉承，“肯定可以。”

于里昂热看清了，他伸缩手指，桑克瑞德就垂眸追逐，胯下摆动挑逗刚释放过的器官。可还有什么妨碍皮肤，男人低着腰贴近腹部与夹在两侧的腿部触感不够直白，于里昂热定睛望了望，难以相信自己被对方在皮裤都没有脱掉的情况下剥净吃光了。落差，他的智慧尽责分析道，伴着黑色皮裤与性器若即若离擦弄的景象，这还是男人承接他对性事的怯懦，尚未完全成为“受到依靠”。

他试着把男人按在腰上，比了比长度。根据印象，大概……“是不是会刺穿？”

“有点点那个意思，不过我吃过差不多的。有些——”

于里昂热没打算听下去，一把扯掉皮裤。“呜哇！”桑克瑞德吓了一跳，“我快要搞不明白你的开关在哪了。”

“面对。……面对和坦白。一次次权衡欲望和忌惮的事物，然后抉择。”

他叠好男人的皮裤。桑克瑞德挠挠下巴：“这个动作决定了什么？”

“选择扩大欲望来克服忌惮。”

桑克瑞德环住精灵的肩。“仔细讲讲，于里昂热老师。”

于里昂热将皮裤摆在旁边，转头来托着男人腋下稍把对方举高了点。桑克瑞德基本不这么接到由于里昂热主动供给的俯视机会，有点意外，但很快弯了眼角。

“告诉我，桑克瑞德，你刚刚那么做时，想了什么？”

“有点厉害啊。……想你的秘密。假如你跟水晶公共有的秘密迫使你就算痛苦也要撒谎，那你还能陪着光之巫女，教导她和给她快乐，大概可以安慰你一点。但现在，有可能这点安慰都失去原有的意义了。”桑克瑞德无奈地这么看着他，“我知道你肯定会坚持，遵照敏菲利亚本人的意愿，然后到了那个秘密被揭发时，还有什么能补偿你的不得已而为之？不过我撑不住了，一直这么顺着往下想，撑不住了。”

男人收紧胳膊，叫于里昂热放自己下去，贡献出亲吻。“我想要你的帮助。”他包拢精灵的耳尖，“你的支持。”

“我一直在支持你。”

桑克瑞德迅速伸入舌头，卷起这一边的，在四片唇瓣间往返吞吐。“是我想得到。”他声音低沉。

这凶猛地冲破了芥蒂之森。于里昂热用力吸着交融的唾液，滋响它们，不时弯入拇指搅拌，令男人张嘴以便舌面划擦上颚，也能看到两团红肉缱绻。他要求自己越过愚昧障碍，正视渴望，捋起男人的短发从耳后固定，为对方不自觉靠向自己掌心的反应雀跃。亲吻再次移步男人的颈间和锁骨，之前的痕迹早就淡了，于里昂热使劲又咬了一口，咬得桑克瑞德低喃着痛，再以齿尖擒获对方乳首，虎口圈着胸肌，边贪恋浓郁起来的体味，一分分抓握和揉弄，由掌纹吸收掌下这些经久锻炼与时光浓缩力量而成的弹性。

不知什么时候桑克瑞德恍惚地抱怨了声“好撑”，于里昂热就发觉自己下身已埋进去半截，内里挤压，剩在外头的另半截压得发胀。确实是——有点难，前端闷闷的，破开空间时滋滋作响，怀中身躯滚烫却冒着冷汗。“多碰碰这里……”桑克瑞德艰难地指示，指引精灵爱抚乳尖与腹部的伤口，“教一教你就能学会的吧，‘老师’。”

于里昂热照着做，宣称喜爱乳首如石榴籽晶亮的模样并不断啃吻，牙印印了一圈，平下后再印一圈。内部反馈温和了许多，从抵抗转为收容，逐渐蔓延至阴茎下部。肉壁蠕动之细致几乎原样投射入脑，胸膛鼓着满足感，于里昂热认知着这种新概念，除了肌肤相贴，脏器交合达成另一种相拥，回应与依赖拥抱关在孤独里的爱意而包裹性器的肠壁接纳由爱意滋生的肮脏兽欲。他不肯让桑克瑞德自行摆动腰肢，而将对方放回木板上，用四散衣物再加那条叠好的皮裤垫高，居高临下凝视了半晌，掐着男人的腿推进最后一点。具体到底捅到何种深度是比较难通过皮肉观测的，但桑克瑞德的反应像是被牵扯了脖子喉咙，每当于里昂热向内插入他便朝后折起，碎碎呻吟几声，说着太撑和太深，于里昂热减慢速度，他又说不够满。

因为常常反折身体，胸前两点几近得到皮肤衬托，小小的凹口明显，招惹于里昂热闲着四处摩挲摸索的手最后还不舍得离它们太远。有时于里昂热狠下心掐着托高男人腰部，用身躯撑开对方偶尔本能使然并拢的腿，能在腹肌纹理上拖曳唾液蜿蜒的线，也能如同在平原上隔空相望般凝望那两枚红点。中间必须越过新愈伤口，他便以下巴模仿脚步，一寸寸接近，张嘴叼住，收获桑克瑞德高亢一声。此时肉壁亦代替男人倒挂揪住布料的双手向于里昂热紧紧抱来，一刻不停吮吸着龟头，与柱身纠缠——原来吻也是这样的意义，于里昂热再次左右摆动身体撇开男人有些合拢意图的两腿，朝后瞄了眼蜷起的脚趾。

“啊……啊。”他凑近桑克瑞德的耳畔舔着轮廓，嘶哑干结地喘息，抢来对方有求于布匹的十指自己扣住，回到此前桑克瑞德指出壮大到能笼罩整个人的姿势，“这时……不要求助外物。”于里昂热撑起两臂，满意欣赏自己的影子全然囊括男人身躯的样子。

桑克瑞德朝他望来，大约并不知晓自己眼角结着水珠，只呆呆望着，像于里昂热踏破妖灵族的试炼匆忙赶回这座庄园，桑克瑞德跪在地上投来的眼神。那天桑克瑞德是不是看到了一个可靠的于里昂热？

于里昂热轻轻问出口。

那男人正因体内被填充满了而含着舌尖吐息，但瞳孔的震颤说明他已将问题记在心里。

“是在极昼世界里能展开叫人信赖双翅的夜鸦。”

过后桑克瑞德伏在乱糟糟的布团里，慵懒地亲着于里昂热的拇指。那只拇指平常戴着戒指还挂了一根链子，于里昂热先想起链子，才听清男人说了什么。他慢慢拉过白外套给桑克瑞德盖上，冷不防那人又说：“可能是在那时发现的……”

于里昂热抓着尾音，而桑克瑞德握着他那根拇指睡去了。


	20. 【20】...embrace the touch that you give

钓鱼钓得桑克瑞德打起哈欠，敏菲利亚跟亲近的小仙子玩够了编花环以后踏着小碎步靠来。

“于里昂热还没回来啊……”

“放心吧，丢不了他。”

少女抱着膝盖坐下。“每次来都觉得，真美啊。可是原来生活的人都……”她把玩起草叶，“桑克瑞德，上次在庄园里看到的那本民间故事集，我还想再看一次。”

“去吧。”

“于里昂热没回到——”

来前桑克瑞德确认过，于里昂热这些天在水晶都，与工艺馆、水晶公和一些以太学家为白圣石炼制做最后一步筹备。诚然普通人并不知悉于里昂热打算做什么，但他们的建议备受于里昂热重视。桑克瑞德挑着眼珠算，于里昂热这番筹备也快两年了，途中失败次数，光是桑克瑞德亲眼见到的就有四次，有两回于里昂热还急得累倒了，焦虑难以言喻。这一切不说桑克瑞德，连敏菲利亚都看在眼里，而这回于里昂热在两人旅行期间频繁写信要求桑克瑞德带这带那，急用的就拜托水晶公转交，不急用的就用包袱攒着，任谁都看得出这次于里昂热孤注一掷要大张旗鼓地干，所以桑克瑞德决定再到伊尔美格来一趟。

“出来吧。”等敏菲利亚进了庄园，桑克瑞德高了点声音，“别在那装石头显摆你的隐身术了。”

钓鱼座位后方有块面朝湖泊的巨大白石，这种白石亦是于里昂热取做白圣石的原材料之一。早在敏菲利亚跟小仙子玩期间，桑克瑞德就探知到后侧的气息了，也能大概猜到那人为什么要藏着。

“许多故事中，钓鱼人和牧羊人形象往往具有特殊的隐喻。钓鱼者恬然，牧羊人神使，多有隐者智慧。”

“怎么说？”于里昂热的裙角飘过，桑克瑞德提了提鱼竿，“嫌我不够恬然？”

“上次敏菲利亚回信，告诉我你常常在与她共处的不经意间，表露过复杂神思。”于里昂热倚着坐下，臂膀贴着桑克瑞德身侧，隐隐有借力依靠意味，“还是对她……放不开么。”

“你提醒我了，我会注意的。”

“自开蒙起，敏菲利亚对你情感的关注之细，已难用亡羊补牢的法子带过。”

“我只能这样。”

“你有分寸那自然好。”

话题由于里昂热保持在点到即止的深度，把一些事说开后，于里昂热这么做的熟练度提高了很多。抛弃在不确定的情况下的过分关心，学会确定了之后采取更合适的“度”，是于里昂热一种可喜进步。

“说来，桑克瑞德，不需要我出来迎接，你们也能顺利进入伊尔美格了。”

“这次运气好，群花馆的仙子结伴在森林边上玩，帮她们干点杂活就让进来了。”

“我怎么听讲，你杀了一头熊。”

“是食罪灵啊，喂。”

“雷克兰德的独行食罪灵贻害。”

“知道了，不用说一半吞一半，不就是让我带敏菲利亚去森林边上转转嘛。刚好，她基本掌握给晶壤注魔的技巧了，去一去也没什么。”

“很多时候你展现出这样一点即通的领悟力，令人心动呢。”

“你在水晶都那边的口碑也不差，每次去都有人想知道你过得好不好哦。”

“甜菜园的那位么，正好，她送了我不少甜菜，我很期待它们在你手里变成砂糖，这种砂糖跟果挞搭配起来，滋味美妙。”

“……你还真喜欢吃甜的啊。别忙着全独吞，总得留一些做成礼物还礼吧？”

“甜品与茶助人清醒且愉悦，何乐不喜。拥抱也是同一种道理。尊敬的桑克瑞德阁下，我可否像收到甜菜赠礼一样，获得您的拥抱呢？”

“我得钓鱼啊，这是今天的晚饭。”

“那我……”

“好。”

于里昂热包揽了肩膀，桑克瑞德用力攥着鱼竿。

“又是半年不见……”精灵的气息温热地飘忽，可能再增加一个亲吻的话就要质变，“我急需夜幕对心灵休憩多加关爱。”

“你别——啊！咬钩了！”

“呀，于里昂热！你回来啦！”

“可恶，都别大呼小叫的！”

“你自己声音最大哦，桑克瑞德。”

“别扯我，让开！”

手感太重，桑克瑞德不得已站起来提竿，一阵捉放搏斗，最后狠命一拽——鱼线断了。敏菲利亚反应快，当即跳入水，可这并不是个好主意，一边于里昂热已短促冒出一声提示，桑克瑞德也丢下鱼竿跟着跳进水中。

这么大的鱼也许也被水妖族盯上了，又或者就是水妖族的诱惑。猜测才成型，桑克瑞德就看见了蠢蠢欲动的水妖从水底遗迹周围露头，有一只正面朝敏菲利亚游去，另两只对少女的脚伸出了手。

他急得猛劲划水，然而三只水妖同时向他扑来，用两侧旋涡拖慢速度。

“两个灵魂的小女孩，是珍宝！”水妖咯咯叫道，让数个旋涡卷在一起。桑克瑞德没有带枪刃下水，水下也拔不出枪，那边少女慌了手脚，失去潜水状态，已有溺水趋势。情急中桑克瑞德拔出备用短刀，克服阻力边朝敏菲利亚靠近边挥动着挡开水妖，好不容易才将少女护进怀里；但水草也受妖力指挥蜂拥着缠住了他的腿，将两人往旋涡中央拖。一只水妖用魔法击中他的背，迫使桑克瑞德憋在胸中的气倒泄出去。只要目标溺水就能轻而易举得手，桑克瑞德早知道这些水妖的打算，但再努力也抢不回被迫吐出的空气，身躯无可奈何地受着水草控制往下沉。

首先得把水妖吓跑、挣脱水草，桑克瑞德将短刀交给环着敏菲利亚的左手，掏出闪光弹。水下无摔打之处，他硬使出右臂力量徒手引爆了它。大量的光混着驱散魔物的魔法冲破表壳舒服，虽然威力有限却多少发挥了效果。桑克瑞德又迅速将少女和短刀交给右臂，换出左手执刀斩断水草。

也正是同时，上方如尖枪投水般射入一根金色链子，其上魔力震撼，荡出一圈排斥力，将水妖吓得抱头躲避。桑克瑞德见链条并非投下水后就无尾消失，马上反手拉住它，交由链条将两人往水面带起。可快到湖面时，他又发现持有链条的于里昂热正被水下旋涡的吸收力量牵扯着往前走，差一两步就要跨进深水。

“一个两个……”桑克瑞德也顾不上许多，抛开链子两腿使劲一蹬，冲出水面并用敏菲利亚的上身将失重的于里昂热顶回去几步，总算让三人都倒在安全地带，他也得以抓来枪刃防卫。追出水面的水妖族退让了些，叽叽呱呱乱叫一阵，选出了个代表，呜哩哇啦好一顿妖灵语。

桑克瑞德听出了个大致，但他要先把敏菲利亚放上草地，挤出和咳出腹中的水，没有力气复述。于里昂热一直当他不通妖灵语，转述大意“此前制作白圣石实验吸引水妖族兴趣，我不允而它们不甘”。

“所以，近些天来，水妖族耿耿我能拿出的闪烁之宝。因为认得敏菲利亚，也打起了主意。”

桑克瑞德擦着嘴喘气，不忘保持凶狠：“不行。”

“当然不行。”

“我包里带回来的东西也不行。”桑克瑞德越喘越重，“要打就奉陪。”

于里昂热对这个回答稍稍拧了下眉毛，自作主张挑拣出一颗晶石，无视了桑克瑞德反对的瞪视交给了领头的水妖。

“以后若还有时机，我们就去拜会族长。”

水妖悻悻散了，桑克瑞德想起那枚晶石，急得吸气就喊：“你干嘛给它们那个？”

“先不说这些，桑克瑞德，先把敏菲利亚……”

于里昂热率先背起意识不清的少女指示带回庄园，桑克瑞德跟在后面，有些不痛快地挪步。

“那块晶石。”于里昂热说，“我考虑过，不是非常必要，还能再提取替代品。日后要与光灵卫——缇坦妮雅作战，解开梦羽城封印，还需同水妖族协商，不应就此破坏了关系。”

“那是水晶公费脑子给你找的。”

“啊……有些可惜。”

最初是于里昂热提出诉求，水晶公查到来源，由四处旅行的桑克瑞德采来。水晶公说起这件事时满含能够为于里昂热分忧的诚心，桑克瑞德亦怀着一丝获得那人对于里昂热补偿点什么的满意，要是给水晶公知道这个结果，指不定有多遗憾。

“这点就瞒着他吧，不足挂齿，更何况心意到了。……你还好吗？我看到你背上有魔法伤。”

“小问题。敏菲利亚呢？”

于里昂热点燃炉子放在少女身边烘烤，擦干水用被单裹着，找出干净衣物备用。

“静躺片刻待意识恢复就好。水妖族对她不抱恶意，但对你则是以消灭阻碍为前提的……”

桑克瑞德拉了下嘴角，脱去上衣交给精灵检查。“我们上回在拉凯提卡大森林附近转悠，出发前委托水晶都的魔法师为软甲做了附魔，虽说也有些时间了，但效果还省一点。”

“看得出来，那位手段很高。”

“这种酸味就没必要了吧？又不用脱掉。”

于里昂热眉毛翘得高高的：“噢？”

哪壶不开提哪壶的意思，桑克瑞德泄气地继续脱裤子。现在他已不用另外挂一张吊床了，靴子一蹬就能往于里昂热的床铺里趴。精灵帮他拉掉靴子绑带，整整齐齐码在床边。

“看这个位置接近肺部，水妖族意在夺取你憋气的能力。难保对内脏有些影响，有没有什么妨碍你呼吸？”

“有点疼，不过没大碍，睡一觉就好。”

“真的么，这里的以太流通出现干涩之感。”

“可我真的觉得没什么。”

“侧过来，别压着它……嗯。”

桑克瑞德一时没留心，回过神来发现自己给于里昂热放着躺在了对方腿上。他别扭得想要挪开，却给精灵按着要害。右半侧身体朝上方便治疗，等桑克瑞德不乱动了，治愈术便伴着于里昂热抚过的手掌细细注入皮肤。本来跋涉回来就累，给那精灵这么抚摸着，治愈术的清风温柔渐渐沿血管筋骨扩散，让桑克瑞德联想起小时候在萨雷安用普通孩子心态体味过的春意。

也是花草和煦，躺一躺就昏昏欲睡。打一会儿盹，听见路易索瓦老师或家仆来找，唤他去进午茶。比起物欲横流的利姆萨·罗敏萨，那里更有家的归属感。尽管后来教官提醒过，做谍报人员不应对“家”抱持过多眷恋，可从小不曾真正获得、一朝获得就加倍珍视的感觉已刻骨铭心。就像他不必要就不会打开水晶都自己拥有的那个屋子，宁愿到这里来。

桑克瑞德五脏六腑微微一卷。

“怎么？刚才的手感是……弄疼了？”

“唔。快睡着了。”

“情有可原。”于里昂热收回手掌，“要不……”

“想做。”

“不是想睡么。”

桑克瑞德将精灵的头压低含着吻。

“然后洗洗再睡。”他迷糊地念着，“反正都湿淋淋的。”

精灵扳开他的头，半是严肃做出个噤声手势，起身到外面隔间查看敏菲利亚情况后合上门，沉声低笑。

“本来，一个欢迎拥抱已经足够了。”

“啊是吗。可你怎么在脱腰带？”

“自然是准备洗浴。”

“刚跟水打过架，又要去泡水啊。”

于里昂热点头得极为郑重，可桑克瑞德只看着笑，耸耸肩。

“那就去吧。”他直笑得趴回床上，“我就睡会，等我起来还要做没有鱼的菜，做你要的甜菜糖，磨敏菲利亚的短剑，然后你就得一直给敏菲利亚上课，念那些饶舌的妖灵语，下课以后去森林狩猎食罪灵……”

说话间于里昂热已经脱净，半身欺上来，手掌伸进内裤捏起桑克瑞德的臀肉，同时亲着他的背。

“你这家伙不妙啊，说话不算话。”

“我什么都没答应，何况我刚才说的，是‘本来’。”

桑克瑞德笑得蜷了起来。于里昂热开场的吻常常是漫长的、能把身体从外到内化开的、像急用时却稳当保持耐心一遍遍打磨一根针似的，桑克瑞德慢慢卸去肌肉力量，软化和展开，顺应对方抚触蠕动几下，造出于里昂热希冀的模样。如今于里昂热已能熟练做到分离时放手、相逢时紧拥、适时释放爱恋和不舍，譬如这样远游归来的相会，插入后于里昂热便稍事一停，仔细感知内壁如何吸附裹紧性器，一边让分别期间的性梦成真，一边给“相逢”充分填补实在感，然后以深沉、饱胀及带着新的渴望的叹息为分界线，由慢至快律动。

桑克瑞德抓来枕头补进空空的怀抱，因为腰部一再被于里昂热抬高，只好踮起脚趾。久而久之脚趾和脚心都有些困顿抽筋迹象，他就呢喃两声将双脚摆到精灵的小腿上靠着。体内还是那么胀，桑克瑞德也不好偷懒让整个腰塌下去，生怕腹部紧贴床褥了会让体内挤得受不了。小睡后还得干活，要收拾的还有于里昂热用那个聪明绝顶的脑子弄乱的庄园，桑克瑞德一下一下眨着眼，不肯给自己放任失控。

这也得到了于里昂热的配合。律动不以扯断所有的线为目的，更多的是精灵融于体表的爱抚，仅在濒临高潮前加剧了些，肌肤焦点也集中到了桑克瑞德握在手中的阴茎上。

而后也都懒于清理，桑克瑞德抱着枕头不想动，于里昂热枕着他的后腰。“从前很少想过，在谁的身上闻到自己的味道……”说话间于里昂热似乎意犹未尽却倦意缠绵，噗滋、噗滋把弄几下沾了体液的性器，头侧向男人股间，“很难想象……而得到后又需求着这一刻。”

桑克瑞德默然腾出一条手臂反过去够着对方头顶揉了揉。亟待他回到的房子、需要他归来的人……他同样要歇口气、容许他降低防备的居所，他大约想到了那个定义。


	21. 【21】...find solace in your words

于里昂热以为那两人都没有太在意，谁知敏菲利亚重提起来，抉择的脚步已震动着迈近。

“那天桑克瑞德为什么要救我？”

起初于里昂热尚未领会少女所指，因为事情已过去一年多，连后来的莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎都各自脱胎换骨，暗之战士携夜女神的唇印踏进伊尔美格，他暗中等待又痛心不已的命运机器隆隆启动。但于里昂热转念一想，正是暗之战士启动了机器，桑克瑞德必定也认识到“那一天”跨过了门槛，而敏菲利亚依旧耿耿于怀甚至越来越消极，导致两人进入伊尔美格时的面色都有些不好看。他环望大家伙准备开拔前往的水妖族领地。

“你可能要怪我不先安慰……你这么问他了么？”

敏菲利亚摇摇头。自从上次和水妖族发生小规模摩擦，桑克瑞德严明要求于里昂热和敏菲利亚两人不得随意接近湖边，总之只要三人都在伊尔美格期间、由桑克瑞德盯着，他们就都老实照办，没有提起这个问题的契机；而练习游泳的水域又缺少于里昂热在中斡旋缓和，敏菲利亚是不敢这么对桑克瑞德提起的。于里昂热感慨自己还是不如芙·拉敏，没能用三年时光达成同等成就，让自己和桑克瑞德的心意直达少女心怀。

“没有问，就好。敏菲利亚……无论如何他都会救你的。”

“是这样没错，但……”敏菲利亚瞄了眼远处和暗之战士讨论战术的桑克瑞德，攥起了衣角，“我……”

于里昂热摸着少女披在背上的长发。“你看到雷克兰德的夜空了吧？”

“嗯。”

“感觉如何？”

“非常……瑰丽。”

“不论星象布局，仅仅是银河涛涛，两个世界都是一样的。桑克瑞德告诉我，你跑出他的视线，就是急于见一见那位跟桑克瑞德来自同一个世界的英雄。那……见到了他，又见到了夜空，感想一定非常复杂吧。”

少女以手盖着胸口：“嗯……好像又一次接近了你和桑克瑞德的世界一点，还有阿尔菲诺少爷和阿莉塞小姐……那时候想，啊，这就是跟桑克瑞德一起生活过的人们。他们对我很好，我很高兴……但又好像……是什么预兆。”

少女忐忑得身周轻颤。于里昂热比对起自己也经过许多年才通达爱人心意，不由得在关键时机为同一种感情困扰提建议这方面自惭形秽，只好转而拉起对方手指慢慢地走。

“来点树莓么？等你们来以前，我摘了一篮子。”

“啊——于里昂热知道我们要来？”

“南方天空擦黑，纵使我和桑克瑞德仅仅脱离原初世界正常起居三年，这刻在世界记忆中长达百年的疤痕痊愈，带来的震动……就是说，我能感觉得到。”

“好、好厉害！——想吃树莓。”

“我去包裹里取，你不介意在这里陪大家待一会儿吧？”他鼓励少女加入到年龄差最小的双胞胎中去，“他们也是我的家人，可以信任，不是陌生人。”

双胞胎误被召唤来后，于里昂热就曾跟敏菲利亚讲起过两人的趣闻。也许是同龄间的吸引力成功穿透了言语，敏菲利亚点头答应时并没有多少怯意。少女奔去并得到阿莉塞欢迎的身影令于里昂热意识到自己和桑克瑞德还是疏忽了这一年龄段孩子的特点。“那时候的我们……”于里昂热生出些沮丧，“早就不把自己当成孩子了么。同情心有些居高临下了……”

包裹里的树莓干是于里昂热留着随时讨好仙子族的，也出于为同伴补充体力考虑。原还以为对精简行囊要求极为严格的桑克瑞德会反对两句，但看到树莓干后男人什么都没说。于里昂热捧着手巾分出树莓干，扬头看了眼桑克瑞德那边，正巧和对方碰上目光。

“这边也要两颗。”桑克瑞德做口型把于里昂热叫过去，“得救了，说得嘴巴好干。”

“有什么疑难未解？”

一旁拂晓顶梁柱为于里昂热不经意暴露的老习惯皱起脸，至于桑克瑞德则不以为意：“急行军速度问题，要跟他分配职能，保证队伍效率最大化。大家，走了！”

队伍应声拔营，桑克瑞德顺手拍拍精灵的臂膀。

“你要的命运，像车轮一样滚滚转动起来了。做好准备了吗，于里昂热？”

“不曾怠惰。”

“啊！你们俩怎么反而说起悄悄话来了？快让我听听！”

“……阿莉塞小姐……”

“嚯嚯，桑克瑞德，队伍头阵可归我了！”

“你这是急于在英雄面前表现吗？”

“胡说！都是你和于里昂热拖拖拉拉的！敏菲利亚！敏菲……跑得也不慢啊，这孩子。”

于里昂热斜下视线同身侧男人对望了眼。桑克瑞德得到视线含义，追赶前方一小段，凝重地扭过头：“后背交给你了。”

“剩下的，就是你挡住前方风雨吗……”于里昂热跑上前，发现敏菲利亚居然放慢速度等了等他，便又改口，“是你用你带来的一切挡住吗。”

敏菲利亚慢得等到了精灵，像以往散步那样握住一根手指，眼睛则实实盯着桑克瑞德的背影。“于里昂热。”少女轻声说，“是不是，我要跟大家一起战斗？”

于里昂热意在让她安心，略微回握。

“大家彼此照应——跟桑克瑞德结伴战斗这么久，这个问题，本来困扰不了你才对。”

“这一路上，桑克瑞德几乎能照顾到每个人，大家也都很厉害。我可能会拖大家后腿……”

“潜心战斗，或许这样的烦恼能减轻一些，何况桑克瑞德会从旁指导，也是为了能保护你的安全。”

于里昂热看距离追逐得差不多了，轻柔地褪掉敏菲利亚的手指。

“我的责任是守护大家的后方，而你应担当中前方的战斗力。向前去吧，敏菲利亚。”

虽然少女还准备说些什么，但桑克瑞德也停下等了等她，严肃浮在表情最上方，底下隐含一丝旁人不易读出的关切。

敏菲利亚——说是过去三年过得温情如梦都不为过，于里昂热忽而隐隐忧虑起来。古·拉哈·提亚的命运几近定局，敏菲利亚的命运却在桑克瑞德的缄默中仍保持神秘未知，甚至当前状态都不以让人乐观。他再次体会到得到一个人的爱并不意味着能解决所有矛盾，以至于往深处想，连桑克瑞德想怎样让他们三人都通过这个女孩的未来各自实现心愿都不确定了。

“喂——”

桑克瑞德不客气一推，推得于里昂热踉跄一步。

“你这几天，”男人四下张望。拉凯提卡大森林——这是于里昂热头一次同对方并排走进的另一方绝景。魔女玛托雅还是老样子，不屑一嗤，甩着尾巴与夜之民一道用餐，“很不对头啊。”

“我？”

“趁我不在旁边给敏菲利亚说那些胡话我就不计较了。”

好啊。于里昂热支着胳膊：“是吗？”

他以为这是个忙中闲情的开场，谁知桑克瑞德满脸严酷：“修特拉跟我打听的事，我随便编了些理由，她应该信了。不过更多的是信你。”

喔——于里昂热的闲情消失了。

“我能歪打正着，就证明三年前我怀疑得没有错。本来这三年里我不准备再说你什么了，不过既然佐证无误……”

“担心我吗？”

桑克瑞德扯了扯绷得硬邦邦的面部肌肉，这种严厉最近于里昂热仅在对方面对敏菲利亚时才见过。

“如果你是我们当中那个负责执笔记录的人，修特拉就是为了要让你的记录切中真实，对你要求更高的那个。”

夜之民端上来一锅菜汤，里面放了薯粉，炖得浓，喝进口有股微苦清香，沁着鼻腔。于里昂热在碗沿看看对面男人，闷声不言不语。

“她也不会一直无条件支持你。”桑克瑞德以一种操不完心的惯性拿木棍拨弄使火堆更旺，“即便你是好心，对真实的敏锐也会刺伤你。”

“桑克瑞德阁下——之前您教的那种结绳方法，可以再教一次我的弟弟吗？我自己就不够熟练，很难说得清楚。”

上前请教的是一对姐弟，年幼的那位相对瘦削，不过一双眼睛晶亮。桑克瑞德拿过绳索，就着自己刚用过的拔火棍比划：“那是船员才用的手法，哎于里昂热，帮我拿一下棍子——拿稳了。”

绳索甩上棍子就同利刃刮过，男人抓住另一头固定时力度也让小看了这件事的精灵手腕一歪，差点扭伤。这一次就失败了，桑克瑞德摇摇头。

“抓紧了，要像船头桅杆一样。”

结果相比教授捆扎绳索，指导双手固定木棍的用力方式就费去了几分钟。于里昂热吃力地达到桑克瑞德的要求，力保木棍在对方一起一落都带有船员风范的动作中纹丝不动，直到打好绳结。但是一次示范不够，姐弟俩恳求再示范一回后，是做弟弟的提出自己亲手固定木棍。

连桑克瑞德都吃了一惊，男孩虽不懂打绳结，可已经先学会了抓握木棍的技巧；而桑克瑞德做好第二次打结示范，这名男孩也有学有样了。

“喂，等一等。”桑克瑞德叫住男孩，“你眼力不错，手也有基本技巧，是不是给谁教过长枪？”

“……导师。在两年前……”

森林火灾，于里昂热马上明白了。做姐姐的少女右小臂也有一长串借由手箍遮挡的烧伤疤痕，想来打一个粗大的绳结，是弟弟想要代劳。弟弟的导师去世了，可导师教过的武术基础还在，即使少年瘦弱也能有效率地出力。“桑克瑞德。”精灵开口提示，对方会意点了点头。

“我教你们打这种绳结是看到你姐姐在武器库里搬运箱子和长柄枪，绳结打不好，差点被压伤。”说话间敏菲利亚悄悄靠了过来，躲在于里昂热背后想一起听，桑克瑞德发现了，并不表示什么，敏菲利亚就趴在精灵肩上当了个旁听生，“原本我想的是先教给她，让她以后教给你们其他仓库管理员，因为她的手不方便这么用力，现在由你来学，我就放心了。”

“这家伙在山野林子里的小伎俩可能强过这里许多人哦。”魔女在旁幽幽提点，惹来几个跃跃欲试的青年凑热闹，眨眼间这一侧篝火就围了一大圈人，弄得桑克瑞德有些尴尬。

“你就把我卖了啊魔女大人。”

“机会难得啊，别说你会的那些我不会，出去转转回来提的建议我们从前都没想到。”

“哎……”

魔女跺跺长杖：“教还是不教？”

桑克瑞德苦着脸掏出一片叶子，念叨“不是我不教是你也别一下子把我推出去啊”，接着开始演示怎么把手中叶片捣浆用作胶水、与眼下夜之民用的胶水有什么区别，进而发展到利用原始材料简略制作求生工具、设置不易被发现的机关一类话题。有的工具和方法夜之民不是没有类似的，被桑克瑞德指出了缺陷，又互相比对再改良，连不掺和进来的雅·修特拉都欣慰笑着。

“以前我就……觉得，桑克瑞德懂得很多东西，跟平常看到的人们不太一样。”敏菲利亚说，“有一次，我们在人家家里借住，桑克瑞德帮那家人的孩子捉过草地上的虫做鱼饵，还有诱捕野鸡。据说，和孩子父亲教过的完全不同……”

于里昂热让少女靠着自己坐，扬头再看那名男人。无尽光颜色比黄昏淡了些，不过太久没见到黄昏了，这场面令精灵联系到了几年前的沙之家。如今早就不必再用“看到了什么而想到了什么”来确认彼此心意，只是看到了又联想起来了，那时印象重新鲜活，在日渐压抑的滚滚车辙里，像一朵新长出的花苞。

他低低下颌，耳边少女还在说话。

“然后那个孩子问，为什么不用魔法呢……我那时候，也不知道桑克瑞德用不了魔法。有一些……我想去，可是他其实不能去的地方，后来才——”

“经过踩点和准备后，他还是带你去了吧。”

“可如果他能告诉我自己不适合去……”

“不求助不意味着轻视提供帮助之人，若可以自理，桑克瑞德就不会随便求援。而你为晶壤注魔，也是他需要你帮助的一种形式。”

“那、那是因为于里昂热不可以随便离开伊尔美格……”

“所以，你也帮了我很大的忙。你为他保存战力，保护了他也反过来保护了你。你们两位平安无事，对我来说……”

话没说完，于里昂热感到周围人群散开了，桑克瑞德边活动手臂边走到两人面前。

“有活要干，去西边。敏菲利亚在这里帮一下修特拉。”

“咦？我也——”

“你也一天没停歇了，而且不是受伤了吗，就跟夜之民多打打交道吧，帮忙不一定非要出去战斗不可。啧，我怎么记得你以前很想见修特拉来着？”

“唔……难道以后雅·修特拉不跟我们一起行动吗？”

“修特拉那家伙啊，谁知道呢。”男人故意大声说，“啊——那魔女啊，是能把王宫炸掉的人哦——”

“有人为了让我帮忙带孩子就假装夸奖我？”

魔女挥挥杖子，高傲地把敏菲利亚招去：“来，这三年没怎么跟女人一起生活过吧？委屈你了。”

“咦？唉——没有，不是……”

“让他们去干活。”在修特拉的通牒面前，两个男人灰溜溜地闭上嘴，快步离开同伴们的视野。一出蛇形枝，桑克瑞德的脚程就快得像上了发条，森林多灌木，于里昂热得提着衬裙才追得上。

但男人一路闷头闷脑地跑着，不说出来干什么，也不说到哪里去，于里昂热犯起嘀咕，叫了对方名字。

桑克瑞德立即制止了他，打手势叫他跟着。两人沿湖泊支流进入一处虬枝密布所在，由桑克瑞德临战手势唤醒的警惕心就给于里昂热摇响警铃。

“——稍等一下，别再往前走了。”于里昂热扯住男人大衣向后一拽，扬手张开一块护壁。

“这里像个窝，中心充满瘴气，不过我之前侦查到的时候见过外面的结界刻印，就是没法确定刻印效果和能往里走的距离。”

“瘴气抱成团块集结于树根下，而魔法则比瘴气影响幅度更大，故而你能走进的深度比你预想的要浅得多。此种瘴气和结界……我猜你想必已经准备好应对瘴气的法子，至于结界则在意料外，或者正是要我加入的原因。”

“对，我有两套防毒的东西，你能削弱结界吗？”

于里昂热看看两旁。顶层树木古老，甚至有连体生长迹象，树根底部形成大洞，两旁树根呈洞壁状，摸上去粗糙硌手，却有刀刻痕迹。

“这是咒语。”于里昂热摸索一阵后得出结论，“能让一些低等生物失去方向感，应该是引诱猎物的陷阱。但这已经很古老了……另一部分比较新，似乎是……补足古老咒语的句子……效果是相似的，但对人体没有多少影响。”

“多少？”

“像我们这样状态健全的就毫无影响，虚弱的人就不一定了，也许很容易被歪曲感官，吸引到深处去。这里还有一部分是逆向的防御性咒语，我猜……施咒者已经做好防止大型猎物，也有可能是防止人类逃出去的预备。就是缺少某种预警机制……”于里昂热继续观察，“仅是防止逃跑而已，不存在碰到什么就引来警卫的机关。”

“很自信啊，进去了就出不来。”

“是的。给我防毒工具吧，我们往前走。”

于里昂热消去逆方向咒语，戴起桑克瑞德递来的湿布，狐疑地看了眼。

桑克瑞德耸耸双臂：“加了药水，别东想西想。我们进去看看情况。”他也不说药水具体什么成分，同样掩住口鼻，不点火，改用一根顶端装有萤石的短杖举在身前。途中两人发现了几把短弓、石刀和一块被瘴气腐蚀得破破烂烂的皮革，大约原用于包裹，按新旧度说，近期有人进过这里。

于里昂热心情沉了下去，一边男人估计早已料到，脸色肃穆却不惊讶。向下走了约摸十星码，桑克瑞德拦住精灵，捡起一颗石子。萤石的光一照，可见石子边上再朝洞内几步，横着一只干瘪的人手。人手并非被斩断，其后连接的躯体却因瘴气浓密而不得见，不过也不必确认，到了这个距离、变成这个样子是不可能还活着的。

“退出去，马上。”桑克瑞德无声指示，并以眼神暗示可能要迎战。他返回时依然跑在于里昂热前面，提前架好武器，一踏出洞口，即刻朝右上一挥，斩落一排箭簇。于里昂热果断闪到男人身后的安全范围，防壁之下祭出祸星魔法。桑克瑞德反手扒拉精灵的衣服好让人在守护范围内，另一臂扬起枪刃，居然就这么将挥舞长枪的敌人击飞出去，也不知是敌人体重太轻还是桑克瑞德自己臂力就如此惊人，于里昂热略略愣了下。不过他没忘记利用魔法为桑克瑞德制造机会，前方树上的伏击者被击落时，于里昂热灵机一动，以魔传送紧抓那人残影转移到了树梢上。

高处视野开阔，魔法亦使用得更为自如，大面积加重与迟钝法术精确拖慢三名敌首，交由桑克瑞德处理，剩下对向两名后援则在抵消攻势后轻易击破。战斗结束得跟发生相比还少一线悬念，桑克瑞德随意拍去事先有了防备就没什么负面效果的毒粉。

“永暗之子，从我们出来就开始盯梢。”他不屑地踢开尸体，“弄出这种陷阱来也真够恶毒的。”

于里昂热趁男人没挪步，第二次咏唱魔传送，施施然落地。尽管心情比动作沉重得多，但精灵发问尽量平和：“回收的是牺牲者的命名石么？”

“啊啊，上个月失踪的，以为变成食罪灵了，就是石头一直没找到。我侦查时发现这个洞，刚跟夜之民聊天又听说失踪者是在这附近不见的，再一问失踪当时情形，就想来看看。”

“这重要吗？”

桑克瑞德给问得猝不及防，结巴了下。“重、重要？也无所谓重不重要吧……预计到了就想确认而已。唔，当然，原本也是想拖你出来散散心，虽说过程不太愉快，好歹是出来了嘛，省得修特拉又拿我们开涮。”

“修特拉的质问我不惧面对，尽管它颇令人伤心；邀约漫步亦感怀在心。不过……”于里昂热步履缓慢，战斗热情冷却，背上冒出一层薄汗，“我问的是对一枚命名石的执着，桑克瑞德，你的解释都嫌多余了，更凸显这份执着。”

“……那你就当没听出来。”

“我对‘真相’要求不低于修特拉，既已成的事实不允许我故作不见。”

于里昂热斜瞟一眼，正和男人偷偷朝上瞄的目光相对。“敏菲利亚能认为夜之民的文明为这个世界获救带来价值就好。”桑克瑞德老实说。

“你担心她对这个世界失去为之付出的信心？”

“担不担心说不上，可能自己也想试一次。”

“不是死于天灾，而是死在同族的阴谋里——即使在濒临世界末日，同族相争都没有消失。一次行动有无价值，一次付出价值大小……我们看法和孩童之间差别犹如天壤，尝试一件孩童尝试过的事，也许就能多理解一些——我没理解错的话，这一遭外出，还是挺尽兴的。”

“差不多吧……我已经习惯了，一不留神容易忘掉这也是不管哪个敏菲利亚都要面对的世界。”

“她道出决心一回，反过来促使你加快脚步了？”

桑克瑞德垂着头杵了精灵轻轻一拳，算是默认：“这种小事不用跟她讲。你把命名石转交给修特拉吧，交代一下夜之民不可独自接近那个位置。”

于里昂热垫垫石头，握起掌心。

“你有没有想过兰吉特对敏菲利亚采取那种方式的理由？”

“今天的谈心话题好深奥啊老师。”桑克瑞德插着衣兜朝天哈了口气，“你担心的事情太多了。”

于里昂热微微收收下巴，默然行进一段，比来时和平得多，就是沉闷耐人寻味，想法波澜诡谲，道出口又嫌聒噪。

快到蛇形枝，依稀可见洞口时，于里昂热咳了咳：“桑克瑞德。”

“啊。”

然而于里昂热还是久久没吐出半句话，脚步也停下了。桑克瑞德等了等，主动递出了左手。


	22. 【22】...deliver you your love

说不上是不是真的，桑克瑞德最近常听见于里昂热的哭声。格鲁格火山一战后哭声最为明显，可实际上于里昂热的脸只有深沉的阴云与眉间深沟。

魔女骤然发难。该来的终于还是来了，桑克瑞德挡住即将在自己头顶、将他当做出气筒的逐星者，脚下发力跃上墙面，身体倾斜一瞬，降落在楼梯口。

“要打吗？”

他不能给修特拉上楼再去质问于里昂热。那精灵在哭，桑克瑞德的耳朵里充满那种低沉嘶嘶的哭音。

旋风如脱轨涡轮，火球崩射却兼顾四周不具威力，桑克瑞德摔碎仿造微型结界的石头，一一打散这些其实徒有气势实为警告的魔法。

“喂，够了吧，你以为他听到了不难受吗。”

雅·修特拉硬生生按住长杖，最终化作一口叹息。

“……你再这么下去，或者，再让他这么下去……”

桑克瑞德正惋惜自己身上所剩不多的道具，有些东西是于里昂热专门制作的。

“于里昂热会死的。下一次，再这样一次，他会死。也许肉体上还有生命，两个世界的人都能得救，但他的心会死掉。”

“付出一切拯救这个世界，包括自己的心灵。……别这么看我，修特拉。你们负责多愁善感，可总要有一个不能这样。连他一心一意要拯救的生命都反过来责备他，那他才是真的死了。我也不是纵容，我自己清楚什么条件下大家能做到多少。我得把上次跟你说的再重复一遍，我们都不是小孩了。敏菲利亚也好、古·拉哈·提亚也罢，还有于里昂热，那些后果，我们都考虑过。”

桑克瑞德握了下魔女持长杖的那只手。“三年了。”他低声说，“从老师到敏菲利亚，再到这次的古·拉哈·提亚。我不想再责备他，建议你也放他一马。”

“……怪不得那时候问他，他那样子难过归难过，最后跟琳聊起的还是你的事。这回就是背着我结成同盟了对吧，你又答应了什么，做他的支柱？”

“做一个受他这份心意恩惠的人该做的事。反正……”桑克瑞德故意咧嘴，笑得虚情假意，“爱我的人大多不会背叛我，而这些人里，于里昂热做到这一点的可能性是百分之百。”

他还是挨了逐星者狠狠一敲。

不过魔女只是略微忧伤地看着他。

“适可而止，别让他死了。”

“喂喂，这种话我一般都在审讯犯人前听。”

“说到这个份上，”修特拉不屑一哼，“我不得不承认你的确有点用。”

“我是工具吗？”

“你听他妖灵语课那件事……他那么高兴，我现在算明白了。”

“别说了，我牙酸。”

“这些年你都不怎么听我的话，果然把你俩丢出择偶范围是对的。”

“我哪儿不听了？只不过你很多时候以为我们不懂，把其实我都懂了的事情重复一次而已。”

“你的叛逆期太长了吧。”

“谢谢你，修特拉。”

“走开，你挡着我路了。”

桑克瑞德老实让路，耸耸肩安慰一边慌慌张张的公寓管理员。

他陪着魔女走上水晶都的菜园。白玉色的双眼四处环顾：“就算是无尽光……园子里的作物也都长得不错，我感觉到了活力。”

桑克瑞德喏喏应着，兀地记起以前给于里昂热送甜菜的女士，四下一找找不到，顺路打听几句，听闻那位女士顺利产下婴儿，松了口气。

“你问的是老情人？”修特拉打趣。

“不，以前于里昂热认识的。”

“这是危机感吗？”

“不知道。”桑克瑞德照实说，“只是他期望所有人都能安乐，对他示好、喜欢他的人更加。你知道的吧，修特拉，‘自己做过这种事，还值得获得他人的爱吗’……大概这样。我真的为这件事做不了多少，就是想让他知道一些价值。之前有个士兵也是这样，让我们转告古·拉哈·提亚，虽然牺牲惨重，却并非全无价值。”

“那是因为你们都太傻了，明明绝大多数感情都是自然流露的。”

雅·修特拉计划回蛇形枝查阅文献，两人一道走上水晶都偏僻的、通往栈桥的铁台阶。

“有时候我很羡慕你，修特拉。”

“不必了吧。”

“我也羡慕于里昂热。”

修特拉牵着阿马罗，颇有些惊讶。桑克瑞德挠挠脸。

“你们都能认真对待感情。”

“你也不是不认真……不过我不能不生气，桑克瑞德，你不是……难道你能在得知自己的生存基于另一个人主动选择替代的死亡后心安理得吗？尽管我们的确有自己的使命……可说到底，这不能以一句单纯——像你这样，习惯了，或者像我，像于里昂热……不得已……”

“不用勉强自己。”

无尽光晒干了魔女自信的风采，黑色毛领头一次衬不出气势，反而让她显得瘦小。黑色在无尽光之灾难里是孤独的。

男人苦笑着歪了歪头：“我的出生本身——连父母都不期待。对不起，我给不出‘能’或者‘不能’的答案，可能我连思考这类问题的基础都比你们少，因为我就是这么活下来的……”

阿马罗飞走了，桑克瑞德走下楼梯，靴子踩得金属台阶铛铛响。

他回望了眼发黄的无尽光。“你知道吗，你很有天赋”，桑克瑞德想起第二次听到这种说法，来自路易索瓦老师介绍给他的教官。

做一名间谍，能够做出诸多表情应付绝大多数场面和不同的人，在这点上非常有天赋。有的人这么做时间长了，无形间会积压疲劳，即便发泄掉了也可能越来越累，教官说，当疲劳积累到一定程度，影响心态，这个人就会思考，有些事情值不值得自己付出心灵。当时桑克瑞德只是听着。“这之间的联系比较微妙”，教官继续道，取决于这个人怎么对待自己的表情、情绪和心灵，并且一旦把价值和自己所见所闻结合到一起思考又升级为钻牛角尖，逢场作戏的疲劳就很大可能转变为负面思维的一部分，像是否认工作的价值。

所以有些叛徒产生于自己人中间，并且一些叛徒自身过去就负责处决叛徒。不过桑克瑞德“和他们不同，很有天分”，教官是这么结论的。

桑克瑞德明白，其实那时候自己就已经死了。

有些话，雅·修特拉不会像对于里昂热那样严格地对桑克瑞德说，因为在同一类事情上，他早已是个死人。从一个不需要考虑这些的环境中走出来，进入一个不需要考虑这些的工作场合，桑克瑞德向上折起脖子——“你觉得值得吗”，路易索瓦老师这么问过。“深谙利姆萨·罗敏萨和乌尔达哈，也看过了现在的阿拉米格，底层和高层、污秽和高洁统统亲眼、切身体会过”，这个世界，是值得老师、伊达、敏菲利亚、帕帕力莫和于里昂热付出生命去挽救的吗，一旦思考起这个问题，桑克瑞德就回到二十年前的乌尔达哈街头，脚边是扑在父亲尸体上哭泣的少女。

他从不考虑，也不必考虑，而阿希莉雅的哭喊却成了“桑克瑞德”这具自出生起就应该被期待死去的尸体的第一次悸动。

茫茫多的死亡，由他亲自实施的，清理、处决、灭口、交战，以及他得知的，战事、灾祸、病痛、阴谋——其中，阿希莉雅哭了。

阿希莉雅的遗产站在楼梯口旁，怯怯而忧虑。陪伴重伤员整整一夜，琳的眼睛底下多了一层黑影，仿佛除了桑克瑞德以外，每个人都占着理，包括楼上那位闭门不出却透过心声散发悲鸣的精灵族，又仿佛只有桑克瑞德自己循着私情蛮不讲理，硬要堵住所有人发泄的出口。桑克瑞德掏掏耳孔，压下烦闷。

“那个，阿莉塞小姐告诉我……于里昂热不肯见大家。”

“啊。”

于里昂热原本就是这样请求，委托桑克瑞德替他拒谢来访。桑克瑞德婉转转述给了双胞胎，又像刚刚那么大吵大闹地挡下了雅·修特拉，还剩下琳。

而琳是特殊的。

“我发现了……那天于里昂热，在我见到敏菲利亚之前对我说的，就是这样吧。”

桑克瑞德俯身抱起少女，让她坐在自己手臂上。琳半惊半喜，静静攥住桑克瑞德的衣领。

“劳班局长就这么让女王坐。”桑克瑞德说，“我不清楚兰吉特会不会。”

兰吉特。一名屹立于第一世界战斗力巅峰的将军，肯定清楚山外有山天外有天的道理。桑克瑞德自觉不是那座山外之山或天外之天，但是恐怕当前局面也属于兰吉特拒绝让光之巫女触碰的那一种。牺牲、抉择、别离，琳选择了他，兰吉特承认了他，而他能不能做好，恐怕还需时间证明。眼前就是一件。

“好像……有过。可是兰吉特后来就……”

“那就当是女王待遇。”

琳抱了下桑克瑞德的头。等桑克瑞德打开房门，少女奔向于里昂热，也这么抱着于里昂热的头。仅仅抱着，不说什么。于里昂热从少女手臂折角间瞄瞄桑克瑞德，有些无助，仪表凌乱，桑克瑞德也不做声。

要应付的要安抚的一一完成，最后于里昂热恳请琳留下自己。桑克瑞德叫少女适当休息，等这里解决完了，再一块商议合计对策。

“以前我们那朋友问我，”好像是自于里昂热抵达第一世界至今，他们第二回在水晶都这间属于桑克瑞德的房间里郑重深谈，“为什么要对杀掉的帝国士兵说‘再见’。”

于里昂热进入得很突然，桑克瑞德得忍下痛呼。他紧贴着墙，重心唯一依靠的是手边窗台一角，左手的余裕不多，要用很大力气控制肌肉，才能做到不顺势抓住于里昂热做支撑、一下一下抚摸对方头顶。

于里昂热在哭，不清楚于里昂热心中察觉到没有，不过桑克瑞德只管听着。准备不足，阴茎插入不顺，好不容易才调整得两人都能接受，桑克瑞德仰面长出一口气，眼角黏黏的。

“可能我没有他想的那么纯粹……要是是个纯粹的杀手……”站立姿势让性交略偏向单方面索求，体内性器很难照顾敏感处，有几下男人疼得两眼发黑，可他仍要说下去。“……你们就多了条退路，能用惩罚性的死亡抚平这时的伤口。”

他给那精灵搬弄，逐渐失去重心，危险地挂着。人被越顶越高，着地的脚踮了起来，晃动不止。他叫于里昂热扶稳，逮着后颈捏到脊柱，下身还是疼，就咬着对方肩窝。雅·修特拉说得有道理，他不该太纵容这家伙。结局之痛看来早已超过于里昂热的界限，钢丝弦上的舞蹈容不下变故，换做别人，早该恨他不早点强行制止。

于里昂热先射出精液，将男人放回地面时依旧低沉着头，汗湿的发丝乱得没了神。桑克瑞德疼得有些麻木，脚踮得太久，一松动就有些抽筋，给那精灵按揉半晌才转入情事后半，由对方轻压体内敏感处直至高潮。

“我要救不了你了。”

正忙着舒展筋肉的男人回头看了眼。哭声停了，可于里昂热像站在瓢泼大雨中对他说话。

“如今努力付诸东流，或者你死在下一场战斗中，其实……什么都没改变。”

桑克瑞德决定先把自己下身弄干净再跟于里昂热辩论，而实际上没几秒他又换了主意，给于里昂热的臂弯环着没动，领子透进了水。

“修特拉说以后你再这样，还有我再惯着，你就会死。”男人转达好友的劝谏，“你觉得自己会吗？原来我觉得你不会，如今看来，她说得对。可我又不能指责你，毕竟这种事究竟算不算背叛，在谍报人员的工作手册上，没有准确定义。”他冲着高出自己视线顶端的窗口叹气，“而且，我们都是被这个计划拯救的对象。可能我只能考虑……我能不能救得了你。换做我的话……”

他忽然想不通为什么古·拉哈·提亚没有选自己。当然再说这些都晚了，他在三年里算得上包庇的视而不见助长了哀恸。而真正杀得死于里昂热的——桑克瑞德回溯过去三年的一切，窗外无尽光铺遍视野——是比痛苦更可怕的东西才对。

“你会否定这些年的选择吗？要放弃了吗？别忘了我们活下来的理由是什么。不是享乐，是要阻止第八灵灾。不好意思了于里昂热，我又得用责任逼你回来。”

那精灵不晓得从哪掏出手帕，擦净大衣领子里的水。

于里昂热握着男人衣领良久，整理两下，勉强抚平面孔：“是个好理由。”

他在桑克瑞德面前起身，扶着窗台挺起胸，影子比实际身高要长，衬得整个人持重高大。过去于里昂热如此伫立，仰视角中如门框一般高，撑得起天地，目光睥睨，那一时傲然和可靠，不知倾心他的女子是否目睹。只要见过，桑克瑞德相信她们绝不后悔曾为之沉迷。美丽与强大并存的事物，容易叫人心生仰赖，忘却对方脚下过长的影子。

“于里昂热。”桑克瑞德仍坐在地上，得抬着头仰视，“我也想救你，所以你不要放弃。”

桑克瑞德不清楚自己说得够不够真诚，不过按教官曾经的观点，说出来时桑克瑞德并未感到额外消耗精力而疲累，或许这就是是实话了吧。未被期待出生却出生了的婴儿，终于获得他人对自己“活下来”的祈愿，应该真诚。尽管桑克瑞德所知道的于里昂热必不在此驻足，问也是多此一举，可有些话要说出来了才能明确成为对方的力量。敏菲利亚和琳共同证明过的，桑克瑞德也想证明给于里昂热看。

而后，这美丽和强大的事物面生动容，桑克瑞德亦珍惜地记下。


	23. 【23】...caress your soul

“桑克瑞德”曾是一个有意思的观察对象，于里昂热写在日记里。

初在路易索瓦老师府邸相见，那男孩即将转往另一处所在交由另一名师长教导。男孩目光落在四处一丝痕迹都不留，渐渐移到于里昂热身上时，有一种于里昂热当下时说不出的漠然，好似其实男孩在看，却并未把看到的东西放在眼里。

既非傲慢无礼亦不是不屑一顾，那男孩仅是“看了”，并不对看到的事物产生任何新奇或留恋。原本于里昂热也不在意，毕竟人各有志，路易索瓦老师此后讲起那男孩身世，于里昂热就觉得古怪了。

“若他成材，一定相当耀眼吧。”老人家把写好的笔记送给于里昂热，“愿他是经世之才，且不与正道为敌。”

于里昂热不懂的是老师似乎并不完全自信那男孩一定同大家一道，原以为感恩和报恩应绑在一块的少年精灵歪了下头，得到的是长辈慈爱抚摸。

“苍鹰在天，”长大的于里昂热学懂了，也如此抚摸琳的头顶，“我手中握有的，不知是哨子，还是射下他的箭。”

为什么这么说呢，琳同样不解。于里昂热只是抚着和笑着，倚着树干。有了昼夜交替，黄昏重具意义，夕阳鲜艳如蜜，于里昂热微醺似地眯起眼。

早先他遵照桑克瑞德提示，在甜菜园里见到了从前对他抱有好意的女子，带着琳一起为女子怀中柔软的新生儿送上祝福。危机已过，世界四处生机复苏，熟睡的新生儿睁眼就能迎接。有些伤痛能用时光淡化，也能借傍身人分担减半，于里昂热左手牵着琳，右手食指给那新生儿握着，舒了口气。

“琳。”大灾难后琳坚决要到空无大地走走，桑克瑞德马不停蹄先在鼹灵集市打点，于里昂热也有好些天不见对方了。桑克瑞德叫琳传达的意思是，给于里昂热自己整理一下自己的空间，于里昂热便在水晶都安然等待那男人召唤，“你觉得我现在……怎么样？”

“嗯……不那么叫人担心了。”

“真是抱歉……”

“不，不是的。这几年，于里昂热和桑克瑞德担心的是我……我不够懂事，所以，现在我才理解于里昂热说的那些。是我不好……”

“桑克瑞德听到的话，会嫌弃我们拖沓婆妈吧。”

“哎！我再准备多些，要去空无大地了。”

“琳认定那里了吗？”

“是的！桑克瑞德会不会反对？”

“把你的决心告诉他。那个人啊，经不起家人软磨硬泡。”

琳做出“哇哦”的夸张口型：“那于里昂热也要快点跟上！”

“会的。”

少女热切奔向下一站，于里昂热再次浅浅合起眼。黄昏色泽愈浓，万众恋恋不舍的黑夜已拉动帷幕。这已是桑克瑞德任精灵独处的第三个夜晚，那男人肯定想不到于里昂热用前两夜得出了什么结论。

“桑克瑞德”曾是一个有意思的观察对象，于里昂热也不否认自己尝试从倨傲的角度观察过。桑克瑞德经手过诸多常人不愿接受的工作，衬托着光，却不存在黑暗行者对光的嫉恨。他足够专业，亦带有缺陷，而这些往往促成恶性循环的要素在他身上居然切断了脉络。有时于里昂热以为他是而他又不是，或反过来，比如处置叛徒的刀具本不需感情也不必思考，以视若无睹和关闭情感保持刀刃锋利，桑克瑞德反其道而行，并不受其扰。或许只有桑克瑞德本人才够格认为自己做得仍旧不足，换做他人，于里昂热自愧，动摇幅度之大能折断刀。可就是这么个连路易索瓦老师都赋予厚望的人，变得不是于里昂热想的那个样子了。

起初从水晶都庆功那晚，桑克瑞德听着他报出的名单只喝白开水开始。一时成就感冷却后，于里昂热忽然盯着那男人背影出神。惊疑严重到呵斥自己杂念过多都未能化解，像打翻了一盆顶在头顶的冷水，于里昂热临时起意并告知对方决定，那人虽狐疑半晌，但同意了。

「反正琳在意空无大地那边传来的共鸣，我正巧去打打前哨。」

多年来这都是常态，桑克瑞德走得自然而然，可打对方脱离视线和叫一声就能马上回到可触及范围的距离起，于里昂热心中浮出一种“有些什么终于对了”的奇妙感觉。而今他靠着树安坐，面颊由西晒晒热转为夜风带来的凉，灾难过去而大家都活了下来，重担看似卸去，不必殚精竭虑，闭上眼就能陷入永眠。

于里昂热略略分出这点长相异样的绳结，若心灵有座房子，他选择将这个绳结挂上迎风的窗棂，做成风铃。

“呀啊，可算来了。”次日清晨于里昂热抵达鼹灵集市，桑克瑞德似是猜到，早早就在集市外等。三言两语间男人指指新调来的水晶都“法宝”，说要仔细检视那台交通工具，“我想你三天也够了，除非被雅·修特拉捉走。”

“假若确实呢？”

“那就去呗，这没什么吧，修特拉先前那么生气。我这边当然就适当跟琳往里走一走，实在走不下去了再另想办法……”

男人面朝气垫船瞬间于里昂热目光一沉：桑克瑞德果然猜不到。想来桑克瑞德也不可能猜到。他早就被绊住了，被一些于里昂热加诸的枷锁。

“琳呢？”

“这附近有很多喜欢寻宝的，琳昨天到了以后说，要跟寻宝人打探，看看有没有拿到安穆·艾兰旧地图的可能性。最好是整个诺弗兰特全图……要更详细点儿的。”

“空无大地……去过了吗？”

“早晨趁戈壁不热，走了一趟。噢，拿点这个，防冻疮的药膏。空无大地仍是静止，温度不均，有时候可能不知不觉脚就冻伤了。”

于里昂热握了下手中药膏，没接上话。

“……想什么？”桑克瑞德停手乜了眼，“三天前你不是这样。”

话未出口，于里昂热顿觉乏力。他果然不具有桑克瑞德那种天赋。三年前和三年间的戏让他心力交瘁了，当着桑克瑞德的面，一边痛恨自己无力掩饰的犹疑再次使这男人过多介怀，又一边违背初衷地庆幸拥有对方此种关注。

“要是不肯说，有精力的话，我建议你去附近散散步，或者陪下琳。不晓得还能陪多久，你觉得是吗，是就这么办吧……”

于里昂热跟前展露着男人一截白净的脖子，短发轻轻刺着。

“桑克瑞德。”精灵清清喉咙。

“我同意。”桑克瑞德敲敲气垫船底座，“吞吞吐吐的，多半是对我不利的内容。我同意。”

这时候向那截脖子伸出手，想必对方不会防备。可就是这样……于里昂热才感到不妥。

“为什么得到特殊对待”“这样真的好吗”“一切都结束了，回到原点，做原来那个桑克瑞德”“真正不需为于里昂热挂怀乃至伤到自己”，于里昂热弯起指尖抓了下裙子。

到这时才考虑，其实晚了。只是不知还有没有补救的希望——不，“必须能”补救，三日三夜反复回想，还是过分宽容令他如坐针毡。

“我还是听听好了。”桑克瑞德捡起雕金匠用的小锤放入工具箱，“到船上坐坐？还有点时间。很严重吗？”

“是。”

“怎么个严重法。”

“想离开你。”

桑克瑞德举着工具箱抬起条腿准备跨进船舱，腿悬在半空，模样滑稽得仿佛于里昂热说了句亲手让公鸡下蛋之类的傻话。消化了大概十几秒，桑克瑞德坐定驾驶座，两手扳着操纵杆。

“倒不是没想过会有这么一天。”

平静反衬背信弃义，于里昂热斟酌片刻，同意与其同坐。

“那我还有机会问你理由吗？先说好，我不反对，不过不是完全不在意。”桑克瑞德扭头眨眨眼，“要是你觉得即使分开了也不会被什么恼人的情绪缠上……”

“就是这个，桑克瑞德。这就是理由。”

“哈啊。”

“我还能看到你对我挥刀裁决的那幅画面么。”

“干嘛，突然想这个。不对，你该不会以为，我们是……”男人在两人间比划手指，“……这种关系，所以我包庇你？”

“我想起你曾经的样子，还有你的专长，以及发挥那项专长，你该有的风范。任何一个，我显露出理应受怀疑的破绽时刻，要是是过去的你，最先采取的措施，就不是包庇。”

于里昂热虚握起十指：“我的负担，曾成为你的负担。如今危机已去，我在以你为主的庇护下幸存……两次。而相对地，我也失去了被责罚的机会。我……希望你自由。”

“别摆那些大道理，我就问你，是不是觉得我们是这种关系我才容你撒谎。”

“是也不完全是……不过我想，没有这层关系的话，我就能得到该得的惩处，你的刀不会失准，你不用从我身上分走那些罪孽。”

“我就不能相信你了？”

“相信，和……无关。”

“对啊，是没什么关系。当然啦，在我看来，关系要不要继续下去，表面差别最大的就是晚上我们俩睡不睡一起。就这个层面上的损失不值一提。”桑克瑞德至今不曾流露一分一毫不悦不满，反而老练轻松，“可我总觉得这不是问题出现的关键，因为你这些话里有一个错误：我除了受谍报训练，还追随老爷子教诲。我对是否出手处决、要不要包庇的判断，并非基于人情世故。我的出生不被父母期待，我负责的工作能够决定另一些人的生死。你认为我会疑惑这些吗？太小看我了吧……你啊。”

那男人端详着，眉眼弯弯的。

“该不会觉得，眼下没了负累，自己就又变回那个不值得他人一顾的于里昂热了吧。”

“唔。”于里昂热盯着两手虎口，“……我……”

“没关系。”

精灵发起抖，“让桑克瑞德改口”的希望强烈地冲击他的背。

“只要你觉得好就没关系，我也都习惯了。不过我先提醒你，你说的那些和我说的这些，究竟是不是根本原因？”

“我无法完全肯定。”于里昂热忧心此时的优柔寡断让桑克瑞德失望，说完一句就深深倚着椅背，放远目光在荒原上巡游。

光之海啸平息，失去“不得已的苦衷”，剩下“爱”孤苦伶仃。于里昂热一点点清理它的形状，捧在手心。

桑克瑞德又问：“那你希望我答应还是不答应？”

“这也……”

“不确定？”

精灵双掌合着脸：“很抱歉。”

“这没什么可抱歉的。”

桑克瑞德站了起来，靠着船舷。风吹起大衣，让这男人成为褐红戈壁上潇洒的白色旅人。而这样的旅人，于里昂热在指缝中苦涩地想，由一支没有“不得已苦衷”做表皮的爱束缚，不再自由。

“可有一点我一定要否定你——于里昂热，你值得所有人。所以不管我们有没有这种关系，再回到五年前我们跟敏菲利亚道别那天，我的决定都是一样的。同样，你想要的那把……裁决性命的刀会不会出现，最根本在于你自己是不是真的叛变，而非我——们，有没有关系。”

桑克瑞德拉了一把精灵捂着脸的手腕：“我不觉得你想不通这么简单的道理。”

揭开的视野中毫无掩护映入桑克瑞德的脸。于里昂热小心碰了碰，再次梳理内心如流星滑过的无数说辞，向前靠近。

“——喂？……这是告别吻吗？”

桑克瑞德随亲吻放低身体，大着两眼，假做好奇。这是被桑克瑞德捏住软肋了，于里昂热不甘且无奈。

“桑克瑞德”是个有意思的观察对象，过去是，而今亦是。于里昂热低头对着那人拼命眨巴的一双琥珀色，刹那间扭曲地期待着保持关系后桑克瑞德真正对自己斩下刀刃时的姿态，紧接着豁然。

“我想自己渴望过朝我挥来的那一把刀，太贪图了，连那也许愿实现。离开以后……”

“原来如此，这才是问题的关键。”

“混淆爱与贪欲的起因，这是不对的。”

“是啊。”

“可你的同意亦不出乎意料。”

“太糟糕了，谁叫我就是知道你说完这些以后马上就开始在心里写检讨书呢。”

“那么……”

“你想怎么样就随你吧。”

于里昂热梗着脖子，环顾四周，目光最后落回桑克瑞德脸上。

那人还等他结论，于里昂热念起了隐形咒。

“别，不能。”桑克瑞德终于绷紧了，“等会还有工作，琳很重视。”

“桑克瑞德”是个有意思的观察对象，于里昂热再次肯定，两手撑着驾驶座，此前豁然，而又释然，接着兴趣重生。

牵绊和被牵绊，共同在一个过去具备充足的对世间物事点水而过条件的人身上实现和保留。于里昂热维持微笑，完成隐形结界，一下子压上对方身躯。

姿势不太舒服，桑克瑞德勉力挪动，好歹保证于里昂热没有在丝绸材质作用下滑到地上。揪了几次于里昂热都不肯改变位置，弄得桑克瑞德只好放松四肢，一并滚落驾驶座，权当晒太阳。

“只准偷懒到琳回来啊，你不去她就不开心了。……喂，这算是解决了吗，你的问题。”

精灵稍加考虑，几秒间闻见一股不安定气息，不知此刻作答究竟对与不对；可是不论对与不对，桑克瑞德终会分去一部分责任。他含糊应了声，桑克瑞德直咂嘴；他又记起自己确实圆不了一种无妄的梦，长长呼气。


	24. 【24】Age to age

有风。风过戈壁，水淌沙海，篝火咔咔啪啪啃啃咬咬，孕育生命的环境在复苏。琳和他们共同的战友取回了空无大地的生机。

桑克瑞德蠕动几下，耳边传来研磨器沙沙响。于里昂热一定在旁边。那家伙跟老师很像，闲来没事就做些稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，譬如废弃零件凑出个更没用的零件。老师说过，世间以以太为基础循回流转，做这些能加深物质转换和流转关系的理解。桑克瑞德自己也会做一点，不中不上的菜肴不说，还有为短剑附加毒性、造成或化解短暂轻微负面症状的药粉药水等等，同样得到过同行与上级肯定。故而于里昂热鼓捣起来，桑克瑞德都只在旁边看看，只要最后于里昂热记得收拾就好。

“早上好，桑克瑞德。松鼠冬眠，不知不觉；你也是与小伙伴同床共枕，不知不觉。”

沙沙哑哑的研钵不响了，于里昂热膝头一直，黑色绸布接近桑克瑞德视野边线，又一弯下，人就将桑克瑞德的私人空间占据得满满当当。

“这一睡就是一天一夜，塔塔露小姐不停问你，我快不知怎么答了。”

桑克瑞德迷迷瞪瞪，抓抓耳朵。“塔塔露……啊。”他骤然两眼一鼓，“塔塔露？”

他翻到一侧，食果花鼠亦同他晶莹相对，纯真轻轻“吱”了一声。

桑克瑞德一个打挺跳起，五年光阴纷纷倒退。

原初世界，虽中途尚有惊险，可他们最终平安回到了。苏醒当日几位同伴大体无碍——桑克瑞德瞟了眼精灵——久睡也是肉体适应时间差和空间差、追逐灵魂领先的五年而已。

于里昂热坐在床边含笑垂眼，同一瞬间桑克瑞德脑子里却冲刷无数出画面，或危急或过分亲密，伴随着对桑克瑞德而言庄重到连自己都不敢相信、恨不得大喊大叫盖过去的话语。男人全身汗毛林立，十指全攥住床单。床边那人远离速度也快，眨眼间退出两步，眼眉眼角亦跟着高跳。

“啊。”桑克瑞德赶忙松懈四肢，“……没别的意思，就是突然……”

“明白了……”于里昂热仅是表现得兴致微起，不愠不恼，“差别，不仅在于肉体。”

一去五年，回来除了局势，环境和人倒无大变，细说起来不算急遽倒退——物理客观上是这么说。桑克瑞德坐直了，双手半空有了个挥舞的举动，张了张嘴。

然而事与愿违，要说的话在舌面中间和牙齿缝里沁着苦味。桑克瑞德这么半张着嘴发呆，意识到自己面临的麻烦，大约就和于里昂热前些日子在第一世界提出“分开”那句愿望的处境相似。他懊悔不迭。

所以最后他要说的就变成了：“……你让我想想。”

两小时后桑克瑞德被修特拉压着脖子按进书房陪那两人苦力，那两人絮絮叨叨实验原理，和他跟于里昂热的私事沾不上一分边，独独放着桑克瑞德百无聊赖，雅·修特拉叫他做什么便做什么。

这里是石之家，每一块砖头都在提醒桑克瑞德这点。每抚摸一处摆置，对石之家乃至原初世界的熟悉感一分分回到体内，他就更对屋子另一头那精灵不敢多看。

听不清那边两位说了什么，雅·修特拉叫了桑克瑞德一声，说让他过去，桑克瑞德也就没什么想法地拍拍膝盖。

他对那两人摆弄出的东西愣了下。若是立即反弹就太小气了，桑克瑞德摇摇头，吸了口气：“这是什么东西……”

“就当是打发时间的，不觉得它非常帅气吗。”

“假设群星的光是以太，通过这个聚光镜投影至特制板面，形成光谱图。不过，形成的并非是能直接查看的光谱图，我们还要加上一种显影光粉，清理投影结果中的杂质。”

“做这个打发时间？”

“喜好归喜好，喜好转为科学与进步，何乐不为之。”

“哼嗯……于里昂热，你对那个显影的步骤有什么打算？”

“我听说，炼金行会会长曾制作过一种秘方，能反映附魔墨水作者的以太颜色……”

“跟加入过行会的冒险者打听下？”

“附议。那么……”

桑克瑞德举起手：“没我什么事的话我去下厨房。”

“别走太远。”

“知道啦，随叫随到。”

走前桑克瑞德感到于里昂热悄悄凝望自己，尽管不是挽回，可意味相差不远。

“你们要不要我捎点点心零食？”桑克瑞德不希望那两人中的谁误以为自己为了躲避什么才走，“记得现在是休养期，都别把自己身体整坏了。”

“咖啡。”

“果挞，如果表层排满仙女苹果，我将感激不尽。”

“真不客气……”

于里昂热鞠了一躬，直身时嘴角明显翘起，看得桑克瑞德胃里一阵别扭。他嘴上应着“我可不保证家里有没有食材满足你”，脚底已有了走出石之家到库尔札斯去爬树摘果的打算，毕竟这是他自己创造的独处机会。

石之家厨房果不出所料，没有能给于里昂热做梦想果挞的食材，面粉余量顶多只够做几个馅饼坯，让馅饼坯转变为美味甜点的佐料则寥寥无几。

“前些日子石之家所有人都绷得很紧，”塔塔露说，“再加上分走一些冒险者协助前线，储备物资都是最低限度保障石之家运行的……”

“那算了。”

“不，没关系！大家平安回来了，稍微任性一两天，我不介意！就是那个，钱……”

“我自己掏就好啦，只要你没趁我在第一世界期间把我的钱全扣下了。”桑克瑞德垫垫钱袋子，“——喔，还留下不少嘛。”

“哼哼，哼哼哼。”

“怪我多虑，怪我多虑。”

“呀啊，桑克瑞德先生好客气，这口气像谁来着……”

男人揣好钱袋，掏出一枚闪银色，灰溜溜的：“他俩来问就说我很快回来。”

“是真的很快回来吗？一定要说话算话哦。”

“算话，算话。”

小个子塔塔露冒出了实体化的期许之情，桑克瑞德只得继续许诺，连她的甜点一块儿做。不知不觉，许诺就成了全包大厅内还在家大伙儿份额的甜点，手里还多了一张购物单子和塔塔露“好心施舍”的采购资金。

桑克瑞德从不记得自己为谁特别显露过手艺，塔塔露的期待叫他意外不少。他不是做不了甜点，而是做不到当红厨师那种精致诱人。桑克瑞德满腹嘀咕绕着市场，追着刚从中央高地运进果蔬的车，同丧灵钟新乔迁的居民并排挑选新鲜食材，替恰好同路的第七天堂帮厨提袋子，站在酒馆门口闲聊，撞见刚回到的赫利·博尔达，相视而笑，又听闻芙·拉敏近况，略加考虑，转回市场，多买了些肉菜。纸包占满两手，男人用肩膀顶着石之家大门。

大门在用力以前就从内侧自行打开了，桑克瑞德不备，险些摔下台阶，幸得那开门人快手扶稳。

“小小愿望换得倾情馈赠，是塔塔露小姐排面更大，还是敝人得你赏光，桑克瑞德？”

“少拌嘴皮子，帮忙。……修特拉怎么舍得放你出来？”

“雅·修特拉女士是大体大度的贵人。”

“是是是。你拿这个。”

“这些是……肉馅饼素材？”

“想象力不要这么贫乏。”

“应您提醒，我恳请在旁观摩。”

“有什么好看——啧，谁说我要进厨房啊。”

“难道您不是吗。难道塔塔露小姐欺骗了我……”

“——这跟那又……算啦。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“啊啊。”

“可以看吗？”

“看什……随你吧。”

“可以帮忙吗？”

“不可以。”

“不可以吗？”

“最多只能递一下工具洗洗菜，其他的不行。”

“我研发一种魔法……”

“手洗。”

于里昂热发出轻轻的嗤笑，不过脚步没有唐突，还与桑克瑞德相隔一星码远。

跟从前一样的安全空间，只要于里昂热愿意，哪怕已经过裸裎相对——灵魂上，在第一世界——的阶段，都能轻而易举重新建立和保持。或长或短或远或近，如同握有一根弹性优良的绳子。可这仅限于两人之间，石之家中大伙儿似乎有股默契，桑克瑞德一路走，他们也就轻松打声招呼，说辛苦了麻烦了，却不会提出一起帮厨。

就是说厨房只有自己和于里昂热独处。桑克瑞德思忖着，却也没想把于里昂热赶出去。是他先反复无常的，只把于里昂热粗暴排除在外还是太不公平了，自己也有义务把当下的困难告诉对方。

他带着疑问这么看了看身后那精灵，谁知后者稍稍眯了眯眼，摇着头。

“沉默的美德，有时体现为审慎和负责。请放心，此间距离并未使我心怀戚戚。”于里昂热依手势要求捡出水果和大根茎的蔬菜，泡进水盆，“需要距离，不全意味着远离。”

桑克瑞德一时不好接话，手上拿起洗好的卷心菜切碎，为肉排剔骨。削水果时，好像还听见琳的声音，活跃欢喜；于里昂热搬来盘子，也好像有小仙子嬉嬉笑笑；锅子和灶台挨个排好各自工作，又好像眼角跑过几只大河狸和几只绵羊。

伊尔美格的记忆刻在灵魂里，却不在肉体上。连脖子、后背、为方便料理脱下外套露出的手臂后方皮肤感觉到于里昂热就在一边，唤起一段“因时间流逝差距导致快于肉体三年亲吻相拥交合”的记忆，亦如春梦一场。

桑克瑞德长时间闭紧嘴巴，举起汤勺撇去锅里浮油。那精灵附近的空气流动了下，男人估计对方伸出脖子了，顺手递去浅盘给对方试试味道。

“鲜甜。”于里昂热咂咂嘴。

桑克瑞德捞着长勺再撇几下，才批准自己说话：“端出去吧。”

厨房里的气息孤寂了几分钟。用这几分钟，桑克瑞德惶惶有如撇去废油后，变得清亮的汤水映射自己的感觉。

第一世界那具身体终究是召唤之术作用产物，而这一具仍囚禁在“利用苦痛掩盖真意”的时间里。可身体归身体，心灵经过的五年是不能抹消的。如果原本的身体尚处在“未能做什么”那段时日的牢笼，那就用灵魂先得到的五年经验弥补。

桑克瑞德套上手套，拿起烤好的馅饼。“于里昂热。”那精灵携大厅餐具相碰的叮当声重进厨房时桑克瑞德说，“这几天有空吗？找点活干吧。”

“全力奉陪。不过，根据建议的根源，你心中是否已有方向与目的？”

于里昂热说完，将馅饼和两碟扁豆沙拉装进同一张托盘，再次走出厨房，又给予桑克瑞德几分钟空闲。

“炼金行会在乌尔达哈。”桑克瑞德答道，盛出肉排。

“啊……呀。那是故事开启之地。”

“到乌尔达哈才开始吗？”

“跟乌尔达哈的纸醉金迷相比，萨雷安学术之尊、理性之谨，只是桑克瑞德·沃特斯这株大树的萌芽土壤。”

“我们说的是同一件事？”

“算来，一半一半。”

于里昂热往托盘装进果酱和熏肉排。这次桑克瑞德牢牢注视精灵的背影，恍然以为成了“石之家中另一个小家庭的主人招待客人”的场面。

记忆接受，身体却不然。两厢矛盾当中，唯独于里昂热的谦让宽仁不变。桑克瑞德忽然渴望将这样的于里昂热说与某人听，比如他们共同的恩师、于里昂热永远挚爱、还有他自己星海中的亲人，“这样的于里昂热和拥有如此于里昂热的自己都无需再担心了”，而后感谢他们。

桑克瑞德把雅·修特拉点的咖啡放在最末，同于里昂热一起连同果挞端进好友做实验的房间。

“好香。”雅·修特拉全不为屋外大伙儿热切享用菜肴的欢愉嬉闹所动，“上次喝到桑克瑞德先生亲手调制的咖啡，都是‘七八年前’的事了吧。……你是为什么事去学这些来着？”

“记不太清了，好像是当餐馆学徒，接近莫莫蒂介绍的厨师……应该是这么回事吧，当时想着以防万一哪天又招惹哪个党派被赶出乌尔达哈，还有条门路混进去。”

“就这件事来说，你挺有耐心。比不上芙·拉敏，可在几位之中已算得上佼佼者了。”

“我学东西快。等会儿，修特拉，不要套话，我没法天天伺候你喝咖啡哦。”

雅·修特拉捧高杯子，瞥向另一边：“于里昂热？”

“要不要来一份果挞？”那精灵兀自切开甜点，心满意足，“我赞成桑克瑞德的话。虽为任务而学与常规意义上的‘好学’不完全相符，吸收知识的速度却令旁人羡慕。”

“真能躲。我看桑克瑞德的殷勤献得别有用心，早晨还不情不愿的。”

“因为我要申请从你这拿走于里昂热几天。”

“拿去哪啊。”

“乌尔达哈。”

“你想拿还用问我吗。”

“你没想法的话也不必多问吧。”

“二位，‘于里昂热’希望，自己在二位口中，仍能以人类自居。”

“没人说你不是吧。”

“对对，你是人类，别添乱。怎样，修特拉？”

“你说的是‘拿’而不是‘借’，再加上于里昂热觉得自己应该在我俩嘴里是个人类而非物件，那我就得问问于里昂热的想法。”

“我个人——基于友谊、人情，‘应该’参照您的想法，做出的选择才能不至失当失信……”

“好，我不准。”

“雅·修特拉小姐！您是尊贵而冰雪聪明的……要不，再考虑下？”

“我保证给你弄来今天你俩说的那种显影粉。”

“给我块果挞，于里昂热。”

“这便奉上最鲜美多汁的一块。”

“……有时候我还是挺奇怪桑克瑞德能做出这种味道。”

“都说了我学得快，而且不难。”

“嗯——拿走于里昂热啊——你怎么想？”

忽而被转移矛头的精灵从容一鞠：“在这件事上，桑克瑞德的许诺贵比硬玉。”

雅·修特拉边搅拌小勺边着重强调着：“那好呀，不过答应我的别忘了哦。”

过了一小时，桑克瑞德牵来租借的陆行鸟，回想修特拉的话，总觉得遗漏了一点什么。于里昂热提着一小包常备行李跨出石之家，肩上披了件披风挡着肩部和背部，注意到男人眼神闪烁，取走一缕缰绳，随口问：“是否还有事需要办理？”

“我觉得修特拉最后说的不只是显影光粉。你是不是还答应了她别的条件啊。”

“等你外出采购期间，稍事聊了一些。我们的友人，于公于私，都希望我们以这次第一世界之行为契机，摆脱束缚，不再为过去旧时的苦恼所扰。”

于里昂热巧妙用两只陆行鸟间隔出桑克瑞德眼下还不适合马上缩短的安全空间。偶尔桑克瑞德忍不住思考，对一些成分复杂又枝叶细微、一言不足道尽所以然的心事，有人如雅·修特拉是避让和对之不入眼，更多人即便互为伴侣都不一定做得到以退为进，倘若真有和于里昂热分离那天，这种无微不至的尊重兴许会成为最是再难复得的一项。

“不论是你或我，”于里昂热继续说着，“‘魔女玛托雅’许愿，错误和不足，都得到纠正与弥补。”

“……听起来不难。”

“不难么。”

“跟你之前提出‘离开我’比起来，难度差不多。”桑克瑞德把精灵带出来的布包挂上鞍座，“我们现在就是要去纠正它。”

“原来是同一种题型吗……可那一天，你办法仅限于言语。真是舌灿莲花的男人……”

“可你不是也听了，还越来越乐呵。”

于里昂热将双唇抿得薄薄的，像含住一张纸。

“这一次，先生意下如何行动？”

“边走边想，不过一定要去一趟沙之家，我有个疑问就在那里。”

桑克瑞德扯起缰绳，跨上陆行鸟，不忘回望一眼于里昂热，比划几下提醒对方戴好兜帽时要系上胸前绑带。

“前阵子——我是说，用第一世界时间计算的五年前，就在沙之家里，我总有个问题没想明白，也没问过你。”

“必须回到那里方能启齿？不失为追逐时间与空间差距的方法。”

“不过先走一趟乌尔达哈吧。”

“‘任君差遣’。”


	25. 【25】I feel the call

也许是出身关系——虽说比较冒犯——桑克瑞德的身影置于白玉小巷三教九流之中，纵是衣着纯白无暇，都没有突兀几分。

如鱼得水——于里昂热旋转刚买到手的小壶。同在卖场，塔塔露精打细算，桑克瑞德则是六路八方，探寻价格和商品背后的隐秘，于里昂热这只小壶正是战果之一。

他们想要的“显影”配方，经炼金行会会长提议，改良自此前供摩杜纳冒险者行会判明近东萨维奈岛某位炼金术士真实身份及其是否使用禁术所用的显现以太色彩药粉。不过提议仅限于改良思路，真正配制和试验则需于里昂热自行实施。他与桑克瑞德商议，先购入原有配方材料，再根据于里昂热推断，购入改良可能要用的素材。工具和简单的素材不到一小时即可购买完毕，而较为贵重稀有的，就需要多碰碰运气。像是这只小壶，过滤性优于市面上常见的其他过滤壶，也因造价较高，在寻常百姓中销路很窄，得是桑克瑞德挖出老交情才买得到。

随后他们在附魔墨水的素材上遇到了困难，于里昂热原计划采用最好的玫瑰金，又不需玫瑰金附魔墨水成品，只需制作墨水的金粉与铅丹，而运气不佳，几家固定销售优质铅丹的老店全卖断了货，甚至私下告知桑克瑞德，联盟军前线战事所致，考虑到老牌店铺支撑得起大宗运输和交易，这些铅丹以及今后几批诸如此类的物资全由军方收购。

平日这类物品就不是平民小店会做的交易，即便有，品质也不如供给军方的好。两人走了几个小店，于里昂热也不满虚高的价格和低于价格价值的品质，桑克瑞德便提出试试走私军火的地下市场，只不过前线战事吃紧对参战各国的影响遍布各行各业，给拂晓血盟诸贤人休养生息时间也少，得要运气很好才可能碰得到想要的。

于里昂热揣着小壶随桑克瑞德咨询了几个小摊，结果也都不理想。精灵生出些许退意，但桑克瑞德看起来自信不减，打听完第六家，将于里昂热带到白玉小巷西出口的烤饼摊旁，竟然吃了起来。

“过会儿就有结果了。”男人撕掉烤饼油纸，“在这种地方用门路，重要的不是马上拿到回复，而是把求购信息放出去。那边还在打仗，黑市里沾军火生意的，谁要是听见个普通人买点儿军资就站出来说自己有，那就太蠢了。”

“实际上，会有吗？”

“你刚才可能没看到那个高地人的眼神，那反应，我猜多半有。呼……不用担心，我问的那条线，不是盗取物资的。他们在这种危急关头能做小老百姓小宗生意是图货少价高，平素靠筛选和拆卸废旧军用品积攒存货。”

“也就是说，还会贵如金油。”

“多半如此，到时候看看情况再说吧。我更感兴趣塞文利安提的那起案子，萨维奈的炼金术士？”

“这份案件，在伊修加德龙诗战争末期如火如荼同时，我收到过相关记录。借着等待空闲，我受累讲讲？”

“按这意思，你讲我听还是委屈你了。”

“还望阁下不要借无谓猜忌磨尖针锋。”

“你开得起玩笑不就好了吗。”

于里昂热笑得头部低垂，桑克瑞德一旁也叼着烤饼音容惬意。乌尔达哈——亦或者说萨纳兰，是艾欧泽亚之中与二人渊源较深、停留时间最长的地区，萨纳兰的干燥与喧哗都像是含有养料的土壤，桑克瑞德到了这里，与面生的、面熟的各自聊一圈，身心状态均明显改善，比来时轻松多了，且融洽气氛是于里昂热连同“第一世界的五年”囊括在内也很少遇到的。

少得陌生，于里昂热笑到一半，居然感到心底飘着几丝寒意。

如此罕见，他们毫无负累地坐在一起谈笑风生。从前就算桑克瑞德同样面带笑容开启趣味话题，于里昂热都能摸到笑声下暗藏的礁石；若无夹杂有刺潜台词的暗语，桑克瑞德的话题就略显牵强，当时芙·拉敏、绯桐等伙伴暗示过这一点，也希望谁能稍微劝说下那人。而同样是那时，好像连敏菲利亚都走不进那人心里。虽然那人对朋友战友的指导建议皆发自真心，可一旦涉及自身，大家说出口的话语就像吹上岩壁的轻风一般，连一颗石子都扳不动。如今于里昂热静下心品了品，发觉他们的笑颜笑语既不用瞻前也不必顾后，最难能可贵的是，他们用自己原有的身体，位处经营扶持多年的城池，实现了这一切。

“我明白……你困窘所在。”

桑克瑞德笑着笑着，哼哼两声。“就是一时半会不习惯，心里过不去而已。”他抓着羊皮水囊晃来晃去，“修特拉一定觉得我很多事吧。”

“为什么不觉得我也同样认为？”

“我挺自大的，感觉这种困窘跟你之前打算离开我的理由有点像。你说是不是？”

“这个问题倒叫我找到了对你描述近东萨维奈岛触犯禁忌炼金术士之案的新角度。”

“噢？说来听听。”

“阅读案卷期间，我一度为那名炼金术士的胆量震撼。”

“我可能不必问你他具体都干了什么了。”

“想来深谙乌尔达哈‘不死者’秘辛的桑克瑞德先生，很容易猜中。”

“继续继续。”

“那是一种，将一己之私拔高至学术伟岸的高度，肆无忌惮践踏无辜生命的胆量。当然，从某一角度来讲，同样作为有能力探索世间无穷尽未解之谜的求索者，我能理解他的骄傲。但求索者求索之道，偏偏在这一线差别中……能否做到，做到的方法是否符合人伦，不符合的话，是否抱持足够觉悟与全世界为敌，又是否具备强大实力站到所有人的敌对面也能继续走下去……那位萨维奈出身的炼金术士，是一名失败者，此为其一。”

“第二呢？”

“我以为你会对第一点发表些评论。”

“你跟那种人不一样。就算你站到大家的对立面上，也不是为了一己之私。长生不老永生不死什么的——”

“如今，即便我永生不死，也未必解得开‘那件事’的疑惑。不是找不到，桑克瑞德，而是永未有解。”

男人将水囊推向于里昂热：“说第二点吧。”

于里昂热看他并无惆怅，略一顿接着说：“第二点，可能就同你当前困境相似了。克隆出的肉体和灵魂相融，‘本人’的定义恐怕成为千古难题。但我眼下想说的并非如此，我想的是……崭新年轻的肉体，或可说，与灵魂记忆存在大量时间差的肉体——”

“嗯，然后呢？”

于里昂热半举着水囊，为难地停住了：“——肉体，还是拥有独立的记忆吧。”

“嗯啊……哈哈哈。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“是——大概这么一回事吧。”男人尴尬抓起头发，“我就是想，也许要到沙之家去找的那个答案，就是把五年记忆差距连接起来的钥匙吧。”

“也就是说，你的这具身体……依然维持着防备的记忆。”

“……老板，我要的东西还没到吗？”

桑克瑞德故作干练岔开话题，于里昂热倒不大惊小怪，衔着水囊口只看那男人如何强装镇定并做出结论：近期桑克瑞德的禁词是“身体”。他不禁朝着身旁通向深处的白玉小巷发笑。倒不是说自己回到原初世界原本身体最初那两天不存在同等疑问，但桑克瑞德敏感得多。观察的乐趣亦源于此：平素被桑克瑞德挂在嘴边吞吐如云雾、次数多得被别人听来渐渐失去特殊色彩的“特殊”之词，到了特定对象身上，又恢复了原有的“特别”，令桑克瑞德对付得手足无措。也就是自己，于里昂热感慨道，太过习惯身处庇荫，而且——他暗暗羞愧又自得自相矛盾——“三年走了走了。”

“等待之物到手了？……奇怪呐，整条白玉小巷，刚刚你问过的人，没有一个走近这里，却得到了这个结果，我有些担心，你是不是为了躲避方才戛然而止的话题，刻意造势。”

“别说傻话，事关我们和修特拉的约定，我不开玩笑。这是个撒网收网的过程，刚才我说了吧，重要的是让某些人知道我们的求购信息。通过特定几个摊贩撒开网，再到这个烤饼摊上等待超过十分钟，告诉摊主收网暗号，有人会想办法将答案送来，经过摊主的手转交。”

“大概是什么办法呢？”

“小孩。”桑克瑞德说，耸耸肩，“地下世界里到处乱跑的小孩，不要轻视。”他展开拿来的字条，“……接生意的人不好对付啊。”

“是仇家？”

“不算，那人挺聪明，第七灵灾后凭着老交情的本占领了废旧军备物资市场，通过回收军队的武具装备武装贫民，中萨纳兰的贫民窟挺仰仗他。就是脾气有些怪……我还欠他一笔账。”

于里昂热迎着越靠近平原越骄纵的风，做了个口型。桑克瑞德瞧见，连忙否认：“人情债！不是别的。”

“不必局促，我不是兴师问罪。若要是旧情债，先一步知会，我也好选择对待对方的态度。”

“你想干嘛……”

“自然是对照顾过你的人致以感谢。”

“你这么大度的吗？不对吧……”

“我当然希望‘你经历过的每个人都对你好’。”

“大体上，嗯……算了，去了就知道。那人肯定要提我们的旧账，我确实欠了一大笔。”

“有多大？”

“可能得值几条人命。”

于里昂热慢慢不笑了：“你不在这种事上开玩笑吧。”

“不开，就是这么回事。他想要的人头被我骗回来了，里面包括‘疯狗莱德’这种大人物。”

“但是莱德先生他……”

“啊啊，牺牲了嘛，所以这一笔就揭过去了。还有‘沃德的遗产’。”

“……敏菲利亚？”

“她父亲，要的是沃德先生担任双面间谍期间在乌尔达哈接触过的内线。还有你。”

“我么。”

“对，于里昂热·奥居雷，在艾欧泽亚四处散播灵灾谣言的萨雷安贤人——说白了，第七灵灾前，那人做佣兵头子，帝国暗中散布了些通缉名单，佣兵就接单赚钱。佣兵的性质嘛，这种生意不分敌我，所以这就算了。我截获了名单。”

“经过甄别，保护了名单上属于加雷马帝国目标的部分人。”

“嗯，差不多。”

“敝人也得感谢你救命之恩。”

“不必说得这么酸吧？”

“对方没有找你寻仇，真是怪事。”

“所以说脾气怪。当然，不完全称得上怪，你得知道，地下世界的人没什么太大的荣辱观，只注重利益。加尔提诺战役以前，别说他们这些收钱卖命的佣兵了，许多小团伙都想尽量占满敌对双方利益。只不过身在艾欧泽亚领土上，这些家伙就算收帝国的好处，也不能做得太过分。我截走通缉令上的人，对于想要他们命的那些佣兵和小团伙势力来说，反而是个台阶。”

“不会马上被艾欧泽亚诸国列为国贼。”

桑克瑞德拿眼角余光瞟了下精灵，表示正确。

“以‘疯狗莱德’为代表，这样的通缉名单被截取，通缉目标又得到保护，是一种信号。发出信号后还有人敢出手的话，就证明是帝国渗透的势力，只要被发现就能直接处刑，不必经过审判程序。”

“负责处刑的，就是你吧。”

“真聪明。”

桑克瑞德伸出一条手臂拦住于里昂热，冲着贫民窟和污流水域交界处的几顶帐篷扬扬下巴：“我们到了。”

这几顶帐篷表面脏兮兮的，但在风沙里几乎不摇不动，砂砾打在面上发出结实的响声。

“这帆布……好手艺。”

“是能直接拿上飞空艇做帆的布料。”桑克瑞德说，“一点水都不透。”男人递给一侧虎视眈眈的壮汉一张布条，说出暗语，摆摆手叫于里昂热跟紧，俯身走进帐篷。

帐篷内陈设精致，颇有遗忘绿洲乌氏一族据点那般风范。于里昂热敛肃仪态，知道贫民窟内拥有这种资产的，绝不是一般小头目。

“好久不见。”桑克瑞德轻车熟路，只对火炉边上披着绒袍的拉拉菲尔族男子致意，虽然直呼对方名字，语气却带着一分尊重，“两包铅丹这种小事，居然惊动你了。”

“因为我不肯放过向你这家伙讨债的机会。你已经是大人物了，能给我追债的理由，只能是这种小恩小惠。”

“不不，这回关系到我性命。”

“谁能威胁得了你？”

“那不叫威胁，根本就是命悬一线。”

“坐吧。”

桑克瑞德应着，刚一躬身，右手就携着残影掠过于里昂热身前。

“喂。”男人语气骤然转冷，右手两指捏着一柄截下的刀片，“我可不是隔了六年把原来的通缉令目标带给你还债的。这是我的人，别乱动啊。”

拉拉菲尔族男子摊开手：“我就是试试你的诚意。”

“换个条件，都什么年头了，你现在提着他的脑袋去找奈尔和盖乌斯也拿不到钱。”

“付，不多而已。还有你的脑袋——你们，依然是帝国的敌人。”

“我不信在帝国杀了你妻子以后，你还愿意拿他们的钱。”

“说的是啊。”

“来谈谈价格吧，两包铅丹的小笔生意都想做，估计开给我的价格没那么简单。”

“你找黑市，不就是想做小笔生意？不过，没错，是不太简单，或者说得找你这样的家伙才行。——拿上来！——你们验验货。”

桑克瑞德反手把送来的铅丹递给于里昂热查验，那拉拉菲尔族男子同时邀两人喝水，口中咕噜咕噜咳出浑浊痰音。

“我订的货前天被人绑到蜥蜴人的地盘上去了。对手是近两年新建的一支盗贼团，没规没矩，大多时候在黄金集市周边伏击商队。我们老一派的教训过他们几次，但没多久他们就会再集结起来。”

“什么货？”

那拉拉菲尔族男子没回答，只点了点自己头顶，又做了个割喉动作，桑克瑞德弹弹舌根：“有用吗？杀首领有用的话，根本轮不到我。”

“我只想让你去杀，不管杀掉那个首领有没有用，加码的本质是由你动手。五六年前被你抢走的人头，该还给我一些了吧。”

“还就还吧。于里昂热，货色怎样？”

“达到预想标准了。”

“那——”

“等一等。”于里昂热立即起身，隔开桑克瑞德与拉拉菲尔族男子的对视。高高的个子唰地一下将桑克瑞德遮严实了，“不好意思，我不同意这桩买卖。”

“什么？货品不好吗？这都是优质铅丹，存量很少，最近风声紧，你们没有下家。”

于里昂热不打算听，转而朝桑克瑞德使眼色，告诉对方自己去意已决，绝非开玩笑。男人稍稍怔愣，很快读懂眼神含义，对拉拉菲尔族男子告别。

对方的不满显而易见：“混蛋，你们是来戏弄我的吗？”

桑克瑞德眼疾手快将于里昂热拽得一歪，随着两声尖锐交锋，先前拦截的刀片反被桑克瑞德当成武器，击坠另两枚暗箭。

“好家伙，一言不合，起手就打，这种佣兵的脾气——”男人以于里昂热肩头做支点翻到另一侧，拔出护身短剑一划，气浪瞬间成盾；至于背后这一侧迸射的暗器则由于里昂热的卡牌带倒，第二波纷纷为接踵而至的结界挡下，“——跟我聊生意，是不是不太——礼貌啊？”

“你出尔反尔，也不必说礼貌了！”

“我都还没答应，喂！”

帐篷内早就警备着暗处的五名打手，以及身为首领的拉拉菲尔族男子皆亮出兵器，桑克瑞德身在包围圈中，扬手先制止最近的拉拉菲尔族男子的长刀。空间狭小，桑克瑞德不急于亮出枪刃，而重拾双剑的灵敏，一刀架住攻势之时，另一刀捕捉空隙，挑起那首领摔进人群，一面拉过负责援护背部死角的于里昂热，交换位置，枪刃紧接出膛，炸开备用晶壤，重重烟雾转瞬塞满了小空间。

“走，于里昂热！”男人下手猛推，于里昂热便借势倒退数步，趁烟雾未散、桑克瑞德以一当关之际抵达出口，同时咏唱重力魔法，拖慢门外冲来的援兵脚步，以太凝造的金链拴住桑克瑞德一臂。那男人凌空跃过屋内三人头顶，余下三人便借着金链的力补足，顺利跟上于里昂热，破门而出。谁知于里昂热一道长咒文已咏唱至后半，桑克瑞德一听就叫，“别杀人，不至于！”又把于里昂热狠狠踢出包围圈，即死魔法才中断作罢。

精灵奔跑中还叹：“慈悲啊，桑克瑞德。”若有数名严重伤亡震慑，想必就没有什么追兵了。但那男人更懂人心，说是对方不过吓唬吓唬他们，发发脾气而已。

“那……铅丹？”

“扔了，没拿。”

于里昂热还以为男人妙手空空了呢，听闻这一回答，悲从中来。

“既然不想为琐事做到手里沾血那一步，就不要偷他们的了，免得事态恶化，玩笑成真。”

“有道理——还是桑克瑞德先生顾全宝石之城阴影一面大局。不过拿不到铅丹，就做不成显影粉。做不成显影粉，就无法向雅·修特拉交代……您的大局观，是不是来得有些不是时候？”

“归根究底，还不是你不同意交易条件？其实那个实验只是做来玩玩消磨时间，不值得替人做那些脏活——不就是这么想的？”

“这种交易条件基于地下世界规则，是不得与光同在的歪理。”

桑克瑞德扶着路边树干抹了抹汗，挺无奈地望着于里昂热，半天才“噗呲”笑出声。

“你的执着真是……我可以理解，但我负责的就是这种事。那些年想阻止佣兵和赏金猎人追杀你们，搞不好就得用另一颗人头交换。杀手都是些什么人？不管多脏、多凶恶、多危险，只要有对等利益可赚就去做。名誉、声望、形象，在生存面前都不重要。到了那个世界，就得遵守那种规则。要想守护什么，就要用对应的另一种东西交换——”

“可现在不需要，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热踟蹰了下，轻轻碰碰男人扶着树干的手，对方没有躲避，他便张开五指握住，“你说的我都清楚，不过现在，以我们的目的地位来讲，不需要做到那一步。我和魔女的游戏，是‘生活’而非生存。愿你的觉悟——深埋于黑暗之流，养精蓄锐，待更为必要之时，乘我的瞩望为双翼，与新星之光比肩。”

男人两眼隔着发丝晃了晃：“有意思，这位老师，偷东西不算在内？”

“……那是……至少，不用危及人命……”

“刚才的即死魔法是什么啊？”

“……那是有人……威胁到了……”

“得啦得啦。”桑克瑞德回握了下，“铅丹的问题先放放，回头另想办法，总有办法的，再不济我们回去跟塞文利安请教替代品。倒是刚刚那头领说的货我有些在意，况且那支劫掠集市村落商队的团伙也应该处理。头领说货被拐到蜥蜴人的领土去了，蜥蜴人会对什么感兴趣？”

“你是说……水晶，召唤蛮神？”

桑克瑞德背起枪刃：“去赞拉克瞧瞧吧。”

于里昂热对手指触感意犹未尽，男人在前头催了才跟上。

“我有个问题，保镖先生。”

“快说。”

“我散播预言诗传言灵灾降至期间，你用了什么条件，交换对我的通缉？”

桑克瑞德的靴子一脚踩进又干又硬的沙石地，四面一瞧，先抱怨了句前不着村后不着店没有陆行鸟可租借，然后反问道：“你想知道我用谁的命交换了你的命？”

“得知自己如今的呼吸取代过另一个人的，还是……”

“放心吧，没有哦——快跟上——那时候有好几张这类通缉令，每一个目标的处理方式都不同。你是其中最被轻视的，书呆子嘛，市井传言如此。我就是到处放消息，说你好对付，呆头呆脑的，让高强杀手忽视你，转去追杀像‘疯狗莱德’之类难对付的通缉对象。比较弱的冒险者、佣兵和杀手才会把你列入优先目标。”

“我……呆？”

“你在通缉令上的画像就给人这种印象，我只是加强一下而已。”

“唔。”

“然后，你自己就能处理很弱的杀手；再强一点的，只要靠近就由我来办，让他们知道你被‘更大的猎鹰’看中了。拖延一些日子，追杀莱德那帮人失败了，注意力才会转到你身上。”

“那更强的人到来时……”

“你已经被保护起来了。”桑克瑞德带着股得意神气，“大国防联军根基巩固，我们把甄别筛选过、确认是帝国奸细故意为之的追杀目标名单交给联军，让你们得到保护。总之就是——除了直接交战，没有特别跟谁交易、要杀了别的谁才能保护你的情况。高兴了吧？”

于里昂热故作夸张感动，停下脚步，抚着胸口，大口吸气，而后如蒙受国王宠幸，站在神殿高台上咏诵史诗一般，颤着嘴唇。

“多么大的喜悦啊……桑克瑞德！”

他这过了头的演技没招来男人讥讽。桑克瑞德伫在半码开外直勾勾盯着于里昂热瞧。几团刺草追赶荒原的风，打两人身旁滚过。

“你可能不知道，于里昂热……我的确可以替那些杀手狩猎另一颗头颅，把你从帝国的通缉令上交换下来。跟我提这种条件的杀手不在少数。”

于里昂热不胡闹了。桑克瑞德一字一句都带着重量。

“但我猜你就算熟知这种规则，也不会觉得开心或幸运，所以我也不同意。不过得知你事先同意老师召唤十二神的计划以后，有几天，我怀疑自己当时的判断错了。”

男人转开视线，望向萨纳兰的原野。于里昂热也望了同一个方向。

“我想起来，桑克瑞德……这具身体，还没有拥抱过你。请问，我可不可以……”

风吹得桑克瑞德那几撮总是容易移位的白发跳来跳去，黄沙的反光晃眼，男人点头动作几不可见。精灵慎重地，从站进男人的私人空间开始，双手先碰到对方的背，再伸向前方，收紧得优柔寡断。桑克瑞德的肺沉沉吸入空气，振动透过骨肉传至精灵身上，渐渐变成重心后移，整个背部倚靠过来。

“最后我相信自己没有判断错。”桑克瑞德说。

精灵低头恰好能亲吻桑克瑞德的发顶。那个死在第八灵灾之中“于里昂热”的碎片，沉在血液里，遥相呼应。于里昂热真切体悟那人对“身体记忆”的彷徨：这个距离、姿态和意义，在真正的身体上，确实陌生，重现而如重生、仿佛与轮回相望，而后对未来的期待增加了——放下了隔阂的桑克瑞德，许多往事，于里昂热都还没能在这具身体上听过。

“愿我已经证明，你的判断不仅没有错，还确实值得。”

心境映射到肢体上带来的微妙变化没有逃过桑克瑞德的知觉。男人轻轻扭动肩部，满是戏谑的目光瞄了上来。

“还走不走？或者我们在这晾成肉干？”

见于里昂热还执拗抱着，男人索性缩起上身肌骨——于里昂热只觉得怀中身躯兀地缩小了，居然蜕皮般从大衣中脱了出去。精灵只来得及接住下落的大衣，抬头那男人都溜走好远了。

“桑克瑞德——”

“喂，脚下！脚下！”

精灵绕开一道小沟，追上对方背影。

“还有多少那时候的故事，请多对我讲讲吧。”

“不讲，没有空。”

“回沙之家后，跟我讲讲吧。”

“回去肯定要开始做实验了，做显影粉什么的……”

“我能听得过来。桑克瑞德？桑克瑞德——”

明明步伐比对方还大，男人却眨眼领先一截，回头催促时张牙舞爪。


	26. 【26】Memory of future dreams

小阿拉米格的哨塔能让桑克瑞德看到连通两方土坡的木桥。连日无雨，沙尘乱舞，吸进呼出都是粗粒，桑克瑞德拉紧领子，跳下哨塔。

“我看到巡逻队说的营地了。”

于里昂热悠悠然靠着阴凉，不慌不忙：“你的委托我也完成了：驻守兵指认了近期的不正常交易。头两日，守兵在桥头缴获了一箱藏在纯净水里的水银。商团在水瓶底部加一层薄膜，上层贮藏纯净水，下层则藏匿水银。商团交代，纯净水本要与灰党交易。”

“‘本来’是和灰党交易？灰党不沾脏活，这种说法怕有栽赃嫌疑。”

“的确，守兵反映，商团仅是收钱办差，再问也问不出什么。其后，守兵又截获一些含毒素材，这些物品原本可以算作正常交易品，只由于不在商团报备的物资单上才被察觉。”

“一旦报备就会被收税，而且多半还会会被盘问，延长查验时间。毕竟小阿拉米格和遗忘绿洲离赞拉克太近，这种危险品的流通都要给守兵记录。”

“每次缴获的量不大，时间集中，几乎是前后两天内抵达的。”

“嗯，大量运送不便，也都是半成品或素材……时间靠得近，是因为收货方想在短时间内全部收齐？”

“也许这个收货方赶着更换地点。……桑克瑞德，还要继续深入吗？”

“看过缴获物品再说吧。危险性不高就交给恒辉队驻兵处理。”

“刚才我看过了。”于里昂热掰起手指，“水银、含毒素材、硫磺、少量矿石原石。组合起来，能做火药和咒杖。”

“蜥蜴人有咒术师。看来还是得抓到买家啊。”

“还需要继续深入吗？”

桑克瑞德乜那精灵：“听起来你不乐意。”

“且看‘您’如何界定事态轻重缓急。”

于里昂热的语气在桑克瑞德耳中听来别有意味，仿佛是想看笑话，又不好明着阻拦，或是其实已经掌握了事情本质，只打算听听桑克瑞德的意见，总之不想自己开口决定。桑克瑞德只确信这家伙愿意陪伴，不论是不是小题大做，因为桑克瑞德需要适应“原本身体与五年记忆差距”的时间。

但这精灵又一副跃跃欲试的模样，桑克瑞德只得把表现机会让出去：“你想说什么就说吧。”

“咳，咳咳。其实，买家的消息，我也打听到了。”

“嗯嗯，请于里昂热老师赐教。”

“即是说，买家……是有意加入灰党的蜥蜴人。可在灰党的门槛前却步，退而求其次，先从武装自身、提高自我保护力、避免遭到部族追击剿灭着手。”

“灰党拒绝了他们？”

“驻守兵与灰党的灰布布·夏打探过，联系起线索，结论大抵如此。那一批采购物资的蜥蜴人游勇，组成约十五名，灰党拒绝接纳他们以后，这些蜥蜴人即将向撒沟厉沙漠深处秘银矿矿脉迁移。然而背离部族火神信仰的蜥蜴人，唯灰党一支较为独立壮大，这十五名游勇，既受部族通缉，又得不到灰党认可，还缺少自立的实力，自身安全如逃离狼群的幼犬一般令人忧虑。”

“他们是无害的吗？”

“目前看来，即使走投无路，也没有动摇自立的决心。迁至矿脉后，准备担任矿脉开发和守护者。驻守兵已经计划伸出援手，帮助他们平安迁徙。”

“那为什么找不守规矩的商团做正当交易？”

“这点……”

桑克瑞德想了想：“既然买家有恒辉队守兵盯着，我们就去看看盗贼团吧。”

“桑克瑞德……你对这件事相当上心啊。”精灵望着小阿拉米格外的天色，嘴巴动得极轻，“有什么非常在意的地方吗？”

精灵脸色平静，不像着急。但其实经过一次拥抱，原本身体与“五年灵魂记忆”的差距已经很短，而同时他们拿不到制作显影粉的铅丹，手头这案子又不非常重大紧迫，在沙之家这一目标以外地区停留耗费时间的必要性太低太低。桑克瑞德感到，于里昂热在担心他另有隐衷。

究竟有没有别的打算？桑克瑞德顺着精灵视线一起眺望，过了会儿才决心作答。

“具体说不上，只是心里有种感觉，要去看一看那个不守规矩的盗贼团。我不是故意拖延时间。”

“那便去吧。原本我们就是为了寻访内心谜题的解答才筹划了这场短途旅行。源自心灵的疑虑，自然要顺从内心直觉寻找走下去的路。我不着急，桑克瑞德，对我来讲，能在这趟心灵迷宫之旅中与你同行，本身就具有特别意义。”

桑克瑞德一时无言以对。他也想尽快解决自己的问题，跟雅·修特拉的约定到底玩笑大于实际，况且于里昂热在等待，他应该马上把路途目标改成疑问所在的沙之家。然而一旦桑克瑞德心里浮出改道回家的意图，另一种不甘就开始妨碍决心。桑克瑞德使劲思索原因，唯有找出原因，才能让于里昂热的陪伴不显得过分迁就而浪费。

“那个盗贼团，”桑克瑞德慢慢想着一边说，“……是你认为不值得沾上血的。我可能想仔细看看他们到底怎么回事。即便我们不用沾血的刀换取一个玩物素材，也不该放着一支为非作歹的盗贼团不管。再说，你只是不想让我用地下世界的规则处置他们，不代表着知情放任。”

于里昂热点着下巴，什么都没说，只是神情欣然。

这种态度让桑克瑞德安心了点：“既然那支脱离部族的蜥蜴人无害，就跟他们联络看看能不能顺着找到盗贼团。”

“往东南，交易之后，他们在桥下的洼地中扎营。”

桑克瑞德颇有些吃惊。他才去周边和哨塔探风半小时，于里昂热竟然在小阿拉米格打听到了这种程度。

“从前判别蜥蜴人族召唤蛮神前兆，我与此处的耀兵交情算不错。”于里昂热先于男人询问解答，“他们对这支蜥蜴人散兵游勇性质的甄别，恰好与我对交易货品用途的猜测互相印证。蜥蜴人的陈述、货品情况、守兵的推断再加上专家意见，足够让大家放心。”

“好啊，专家。”

于里昂热骄傲地笑笑：“守兵有援助这十五名蜥蜴人的打算，问出去向就很简单了。”

“我比较惊讶的是你居然猜中了我想借这些蜥蜴人的路找到盗贼团。”

“未必猜中，只以备不测。”于里昂热更是自傲，“敝人负责出谋划策，的确堪当专家称呼。”

“好啊，好啊。”桑克瑞德大步朝前。黄沙里他的耳朵似乎收到那精灵在背后絮絮如“如此我也能欣赏你在我的谋略中恣意行动之形”，蒸得耳根发热，让男人恨不得于里昂热少一点聪慧，好拉长战线。他甚至不敢预想当肉体追上五年长度以后会发生什么、发生时会怎么样——这具身体还未发生过的那些。桑克瑞德打了个冷战：还没有发生，却好像已经被占满了。他佯装无意朝于里昂热瞄上一眼，对方还是恰恰隔着三步，又精准捉住男人的视线，报以若无其事一笑。

而“五年前”，于里昂热这种游刃有余仅限公事，桑克瑞德找来陆行鸟过程中还感叹，他是盼望过于里昂热在人际上再自如一点，但没料到副作用这么大。可能真正应付得来的只有穆恩布瑞达了吧？以那种坦坦荡荡的性子来说……

桑克瑞德忍不住趁陆行鸟赶路颠簸又多瞄了几下。

“我系好兜帽了。”于里昂热迎风眯着眼，保持笑意不退，“不劳挂怀。”

桑克瑞德没跟精灵斗嘴。

流落的蜥蜴人小队告知，盗贼团联络点在沙漠边缘，介于萨纳兰中部和西部的流民区外，且为了取得灰党认可，这些蜥蜴人慎重挑选过货源，乍一听难以置信，据蜥蜴人描述，盗贼团实为义贼。桑克瑞德征求了于里昂热的意见，另花四小时往返萨纳兰东、中、西几条商路和商队常歇脚的集落。夜幕漫过地平线时，他正式在盗贼团联络点上敲响传递暗号的铜铃。

两名身材精瘦、目光老道的矿工模样男人接应了桑克瑞德。听过来意又通报首领后，他们只允许桑克瑞德进入据点。这说明盗贼团首领至少认得桑克瑞德的名号。

“你先回家。”桑克瑞德说，“剩下的我自己来。”

桑克瑞德预感这盗贼团的据点多半也是终点，已经再没有什么要追查的了。听到自己被拒绝在最后一段路外，于里昂热皱了皱眉，不过没有吐出大篇反对，干脆地答应了。

“这点你还和从前一样……”于里昂热轻声道别，“多么熟悉啊。”

陆行鸟载着那颀长身影奔向夜幕尽头。桑克瑞德望了会儿，背着那个方向，踏进斜下土坡的小径。

怀念的味道，在于里昂热离开后，浓度眨眼间提高了、厚重了，桑克瑞德无意义地举手锤打自己额角。

从前他这么背对着大家，独身投入人烟稀少之地，多为了见不得光的工作。他从不祈求例外，事情走向、结局好坏、性质善恶，执行行动都顺其自然。只是偶尔，他忽然想要不那么顺其自然地细究某些事。如果于里昂热祈愿“桑克瑞德”不轻易为一点小事重回黑白混淆的暗处，那么到了这一步，桑克瑞德就想要更多。

他在盗贼团据点门前停了下、再次扭头，仿佛于里昂热其实还远远守望着似的。带路的盗贼问“有事吗”而桑克瑞德摇摇脑袋，只这么几秒，几根断开的弦就重新接了起来。

如果不重视的话，没必要做到这一步。快离开第一世界那些日子，于里昂热说的没有什么错。他的确会改变自己的一贯做法，尤其在于里昂热提出的建议里——那时候把于里昂热视作潜在背叛风险，让那精灵回萨雷安去；察觉到于里昂热与古·拉哈·提亚共同的秘密，告诉雅·修特拉；像对待埋伏于沙地底下的毒蛇一样对待于里昂热，等等等等，这才是谍报工作专家桑克瑞德该做的事。他没有必要照顾那精灵的心意，原本应该这样才对。只可惜，桑克瑞德想，只可惜——从阿希莉雅的父亲死去、桑克瑞德做了不像“桑克瑞德”的事开始，这些都变了。譬如现在让于里昂热先走，他的教官要是知道，一定会说他选了条比做个无情无泪间谍更辛苦的道路吧？于里昂热的决定到底会不会把事态引向更好方向，只需桑克瑞德带出结果就行了，可桑克瑞德揣着明白犯了混，支开那精灵目的不纯，混进了“不想让于里昂热看到那个万一让人开心不起来的过程”要素。

失控根源一般是做了多余的事，他还做过不少。桑克瑞德看着面前盗贼团干部时，思绪却用此类多余连起了身体和灵魂断开的地方。

“手下通报说是黄昏湾那个拂晓血盟的贤人来了，我就猜到是你。”那盗贼团干部的声音让男人回了神，“第七灵灾后我只听过你在乌尔达哈的消息，没能跟你见上面。”

桑克瑞德也认出了对方的脸。第七灵灾前，这个人和涅尔弗雷纳他们一样是个激进派，桑克瑞德曾庆幸，涅尔弗雷纳等人策划了一个考虑欠佳的行动导致损失惨重，而眼前这一位，则因人脉薄弱未能做出同样的事来，否则那段日子，带着小阿希莉雅逃亡的桑克瑞德可能分身乏术。不过，也正因为眼前此人在激进分子中声望和地位都不起眼，第七灵灾后杳无音信，也无人问津。桑克瑞德对对方的印象仅限从灵灾中活下来、沦落为流民盗贼而已，倒是没想到这人组建了盗贼团。

“你应该了解过我们都做了什么，才直接上门拜访。否则一个小小盗贼团，你会直接交给铜刃团之类的治安组织处理。”

“我不否认。”桑克瑞德客气地应邀坐下，“打听到这个程度，我就是多管闲事罢了。我看了你们的交易品，也听过商路上一些集落对你们的评价。要是我不认同你们的做法，完全可以放着不管，让黑市内斗淘汰你们。”

“你的意思是承认我们的义举了？”

桑克瑞德冷淡地摆摆手：“有人要杀你。谁想杀你，你卖给那十五个蜥蜴人的货从哪来，不用我替你说了吧。”盗贼团干部的眼神透露了肯定，桑克瑞德才继续道，“机缘巧合，他们委托我来取你的命，所以我才扯上关系。……喂，别出手。”他喝止一边拔剑的盗贼，“我想拆掉这里，都不用敲门。”

盗贼团干部觉得有趣了：“那你到底来做什么？我们抢劫的都是些不法商团。包括这次委托杀我的那家伙，他的货是靠恒辉队后备物资管理人贪污和走私出来的！”

桑克瑞德听腻似地掏掏耳朵。

“你还像以前那样激进，也还是欠考虑。这两年没被黑市的老帮派打压得抬不起头来，真是运气好到家了啊。”

“那你为什么不接他们委托？不就是打听过了吗？”

“不是。在我想好之前，就有人有认为我和委托人的交易价值抵不上一桩谋杀，哪怕它符合黑市的规矩。”可能在过分激动的人面前冷静作答带有居上位者的不屑，桑克瑞德尽量控制语气，“那时他不知晓你的行为对或不对，只是单纯不希望我为一场小小交易杀伤人命。倘若经过调查确认你们的确违反法度，我们也会采取合理措施管制。当然，更自然一点的方法是……我撒手坐视不理，随便那几个被你们惹怒的老团伙联合起来，彻底切断你们的生路。你知道吧？让‘贤人桑克瑞德’杀人有什么潜在意义。对公事无用，对地下世界却截然相反，不会有人细问你们为何被杀，因为抢劫本身就是破坏规矩的行为。”他叠起十指——一下子，让他联想到谈判桌上的于里昂热——“在这个基础上，你愿意听一句忠告吗？”

“说吧。”

桑克瑞德忽然有些迷糊，几秒内不知自己在做什么，不知自己是三十二岁，还是十七岁。不过他还是说了些话，而后拍落沾上衣摆的灰尘。

盗贼团干部叫住他：“为什么特意找我们说这些？我们到底还是小角色，根本影响不到拂晓血盟。”

桑克瑞德偏过脑袋。人和人之间出现差距的方式许许多多，譬如涅尔弗雷纳为阿希莉雅的悲剧内疚，芙·拉敏收养了女孩，盗贼桑克瑞德遇到了路易索瓦，于里昂热领悟了穆恩布瑞达的爱。于里昂热出于爱而做的决定能影响多远呢……桑克瑞德感到自己正在为之证明。

“有人劝我不要贸然接受杀你的委托，可我们到底还是按着黑市规矩行事才沾上了关系，完全撇开也不太好，那就顺着规矩，让这个决定更有意义一点。”

“于是，我更该感谢那个阻止你的人？”

“其实你们的行为不完全错误，已经挺有意义了。我只建议你们干脆离开黑市，做个真正的正派人而已。”

盗贼团干部略略提高了点声音：“白天我们在乌尔达哈的内线就有消息，说身上有萨雷安纹身标记的贤人求购铅丹，你就是从这件事起牵扯进来的吧？”

“对。”

“作为回报。”盗贼团干部叫了手下，“我的存货送你一份。放心，货源干净的。我们不打劫的时候，暗中护送运军资外援商队，从里面分来做报酬。在门外时你不是一个人，走掉的那位，就是救我一命的家伙吗？”

“……对。”

“以后有机会介绍给我认识下，交个朋友。”

桑克瑞德将对方赠予的物品揣进包里。他相信于里昂热肯定热衷聆听这包礼物背后的故事，所以并不关心铅丹品质合不合格，紧赶慢赶，打道到乌尔达哈给恒辉队写了封说明信留给熟人，再花两倍钱租借加急的陆行鸟。

不过即使奋力压缩，抵达黄昏湾也已擦着后半夜的尾巴了。海平线的黑天鹅绒被夜女神用得泛旧，星辉隐隐褪色。桑克瑞德提着包，退还陆行鸟，对罗罗力特雕像傻呵呵笑了笑，敬了个礼，说“好久不见了”。

海风吹他的短发。第一世界曾经没有海风。黄昏湾几乎每个角落，都是“好久不见了”。这是他人生中多处具有重大意义的地方之一，少有地，唤起“归乡”的感慨，看不够一天三四五变色的天空。

桑克瑞德轻车熟路拐进沙之家小楼后方，找准自己房间正对的高台，爬上去、撬开砖墙下的暗门。

于里昂热应该睡了。叫那精灵先回，也是为了让他早睡。事实上大家都在适应原本身体的恢复期，无需桑克瑞德啰嗦，于里昂热该知道保持正常作息。

桑克瑞德蹑手蹑脚，不意外屋内漆黑，凭着对五年前自己最后一次收拾这个地方的记忆，绕开所有也许会撞上什么的地方。站进大厅那一刻，像追上了五年前的影子一样，所有回忆中人的音容笑貌齐齐解冻。

“啊呀，桑克瑞德，你回来了啊”——曾经伙伴们这么招呼道。上次桑克瑞德如此怀念他们，也是大厅空旷，一个人都没有，一盏灯也没点。

“回来了哦。”桑克瑞德答道，“而且，已经没事了。不必担心了。”

好几个人脚步声纷至，又碎碎远去，如咬破了蛹的蝴蝶，展开崭新双翅，一眨眼，曾经不成熟的小虫眷恋的绿叶空空如也，到了黎明，露水令叶绿鲜艳。桑克瑞德抬手在虚空一握。

“那天也是这样……不过，确实已经没事了。”

他觉得自己该提前回房间去，免得于里昂热早起，发现他睡得太晚。怀着一种啼笑皆非的似曾相识之感，桑克瑞德放下包裹——

“是桑克瑞德吗……”

男人猛地一震。脚下长长的灯影跟“五年前”一模一样。

于里昂热还是那件睡袍，举着提灯。走廊石壁框框架架，如于里昂热是镶在里面的浮雕，只是灯后那张脸的气质早就不同了，眉眼表情都是对“是桑克瑞德回来了”一事成竹在胸的，故意等在那里似的。

桑克瑞德嘴里笨拙，舌头打结：“你……”

“第一世界之行，并不影响台钟指针的频率。到凌晨时，我也想到……就如那一晚，你不经预约的归程。”

于里昂热举高提灯，但不马上向前。

“交谈结果如何？我想大概不坏，我没有闻到血味……”

“怎么还不睡？”

“虽然有你的困境在先，这短短旅行，也存在我那玩乐作祟要素。所以，同样出于玩乐，再回眸那一晚，这么提着灯出来迎接的样子……我以为不错。”

桑克瑞德提了一口气，又泄了一口气，低声叨念“真没办法啊”，再清清朗朗宣布：“啊，是的，是个好消息。那个盗贼团，接受意见以后可能要去做正经生意。”

“哦——不错。”

“而且我拿到了铅丹哦，你让我别随便借着黑市规矩去杀掉的人，送了你一份铅丹。我想不管品质如何，都是对你的心意吧。”

于里昂热有些惊喜，一步迈进大厅。灯光一晃，桑克瑞德注意到对方赤着脚。

“你从哪出来的啊不穿鞋子……”

“请让我看看。”

“别急，在这里。”

思维永不辍学的魔法师赶到桌边，放好提灯拆开包裹一阵忙碌，啧啧夸赞，说机缘太神秘，能把垂垂老朽化为期待着礼物盒的孩童。

跟那时一样、又不一样了。桑克瑞德端着手在一边看着，正要解释来龙去脉，开口的刹那，却突然失去了动力。

他抓住于里昂热一边说“这下可以向魔女交代了”一边为欣赏铅丹色泽而悬在半空的手腕，拿开盛放铅丹的盒子，将那五根手指拢在一起折弯，吻了吻指节。

于里昂热第一反应是从椅子上起身，但男人正等着这个空隙，弯腰就碰上对方嘴唇。

他软软地碰着、贴近、贴紧，把于里昂热送回椅子里，小心坐上膝盖，再一步含着唇瓣、舌尖濡着从左到右描了一次又收回，换成被抿好了的齿尖咬住精灵下唇，稍稍吸了下。吸了一次，再第二次时就重了一些，像试着让缺少了弹性的皮筋有乐可图，用唾液做出一点点轻响；而后他转个角度，插着精灵的头发，开始勾引那根舌头，轻重交替，直至两方唾液交融、多得四瓣软肉都承载不住，溢出边线。而他们只忙于以舌尖舌面缠绵，哪里被沾湿了也不在意，至多换气中途，桑克瑞德叼起拉长的丝线，迅速用口腔暖意取代丝线掺入的空气凉意。他长时间揽着精灵的头，将灰发搓成乱麻，死死堵住于里昂热换气出口到对方一瞬喘息太重，又怜爱地捧起精灵的头，端详被憋得发红的脸。

不必再鉴别什么了——桑克瑞德已尝到欲求。有于里昂热的，也有他自己的，近似于想着那人的样子手淫了五年，唇舌熟练地提取记忆里的味道。也就是说，原本的身体并非没有接受灵魂的经验，而是静待他发现……

他又开启第二轮，侵入于里昂热耳廓，轻抚沿着骨骼生长的胡须，啃着下巴。于里昂热的鼻梁、双眉、额头。桑克瑞德能联想到绘出远山、冬青与云雾的画。他紧贴精灵的胸脯像寇伊纳克在世必定拥抱白绸布下的古铜色壁画，挨着精灵额头如渴望博古通今之智慧。求知者深爱知识神沙利亚克而桑克瑞德发现自己是得到沙利亚克之爱的幸运儿，那沙利亚克仅穿一件薄薄睡袍。桑克瑞德的裤子有些紧，精灵族沙利亚克的睡袍也太柔软，轻易就暴露了凸起。

桑克瑞德圈住那有崛起势头的家伙，他这具实质上对于里昂热并不具备这一类客观记忆的身体居然提示他“对”。

“我该——上次见你这么穿就这么做？”

“倒也……未必……”于里昂热指头纤巧挑开男人身上各式搭扣，嘴里夹着对胸膛的轻吻断断续续，“我相信像你的心，迟缓是反常，却意味深远。得到慎重思量……才倾囊而出的感情，”精灵将桑克瑞德身躯托高了些，“我的荣幸……”

“可怎么我听着你好像说的是‘捡了个大便宜’。”

于里昂热不答，扶着男人的腰当做支点，让自己能这么仰着头接续亲吻。精灵似乎挺中意桑克瑞德低头自上方吻来，抬高的目光诉说珍视，与仰望阔别百年的星辰一般模样，而又不同的是，他还能借此直接将脸颊与桑克瑞德的颈窝相依，完完全全吸入颈间的气息，轻而易举舔到喉结和刺青。

颈间凉意让桑克瑞德起了一身小疙瘩。“切身”体会来自于里昂热的吮吻和“切身”接受纯粹为交易而生的前戏区别太大，饶是灵魂早已替身体尝过，桑克瑞德还是免不住刷新第一次的概念。这具身体的第一次是跟谁发生的来着……他记不得了，也不太重要了，因为早就不同了。

他对精灵睡意惺忪的小家伙从两指圈住前端换为手心握着，另一手夹着对方耳尖拨弄，嘴里出言挑衅：“我现在下去吸，你是不是会觉得被我欺负了？”

“也许‘三年前’在这里，有可能。我那时……啊……不太确定。”

于里昂热充分显示出了“这真是第一次啊”的生涩。桑克瑞德滑进对方腿间大行不敬之事时，精灵沉沉嘶声呵气，如想象中那样满脸遭到凌辱的惧色。

“前所未有……”眼见睡袍下摆因此濡湿，绸布浸得呈半透明，于里昂热发音逐渐颤抖，“原来这也是……一种……新体验……”

桑克瑞德笃定要是五年前这么干，这家伙就是这样，明明心存欲念却过于倨傲，矛盾合一一派脆弱。他自信地施展自己这具身体所有的多年经验，将睡袍推到腰间露出底下已然包得轮廓分明的内裤，舌尖描摹一轮阴茎发硬后气势喷张的曲线、血管与前端，接着嘴唇妥帖包覆牙齿，做出完美圆形的入口，即将化作一个跨越圣洁尊严涉足原始领域的容器。抬头与低头换气调整期间桑克瑞德发觉精灵脚趾朝后反折和张开，小腿抵着的身侧都能清晰感觉到紧张。自己的身体经验丰富太过熟稔，桑克瑞德嗅着男性下体的味道，阴茎一路捅进口腔小心服侍，除了“与于里昂热发生”以外，别无陌生。

那精灵也没能适应，两臂都高举着挡住了上脸。虽然在第一世界做了很多次，到了沙之家，所有的事却都要从头算起。桑克瑞德也抱着同种心态从精灵两腿中间仰望那人忘记闭上嘴、不住吸气和轻吟，涎液淌下下颌的样子。这具身体的经验就是比于里昂热多出许多……桑克瑞德想，五年前的自己，如果大胆上前做了，必定是靠着多般经验单方面欺负这家伙。他揉揉那精灵的阴囊，把口中空气压缩到两颊凹陷，于里昂热小腿反射地蹬了几下，喘息声无助可怜，桑克瑞德好一股满意，玩心大盛。

“好大。说起来，第一世界里的也这么大。你想象自己的有这么大？”男人舌面搔着阴茎底部，哧溜哧溜的，“还是其实早就知道自己的尺寸？”说着他扯着于里昂热的内裤拉回原位，“看，内裤都包不住了。”

于里昂热大声地、受了委屈似地吐出几个混乱音节，小腿绷得快弹出去了，脚趾再这样下去会抓得反被石地板磨破。桑克瑞德摸了摸精灵小腿肚子，触感一团硬，便用嘴唇贴去，舌头舔了一条湿迹，吻了下脚腕。“松点，”桑克瑞德哄着，“松点……”

他几乎得一边按摩于里昂热的小腿一边照顾对方的性器，还得忍耐越来越撑越来越胀的下体，格外劳苦。不过相对他也得到了想要的报酬，于里昂热呢喃起他的名字，带着点抽泣；他看到于里昂热胸口大起大伏，脖颈后仰。他一再蹂躏对方性器，舔得湿漉漉的，于里昂热的声音亦越发悠长。最后精液踉踉跄跄，浓稠地黏着他的嘴唇，于里昂热也哽咽一声。

“……这身体……”桑克瑞德拈走精液，“很久都没做过了吧，这么多。”

就桑克瑞德所知，没去第一世界的于里昂热可是个清修人，纵然在第一世界开了荤，也经过了好一段犹犹豫豫。原以为于里昂热是被调侃到害羞得不肯说话了，半晌听不见回应，谁知当他爬回精灵膝头摘走挡着两眼的手臂，反被其下神情吓了一跳。

如同走向猎物，却不慎被猎物佯装失利反咬一口，桑克瑞德面对的是于里昂热藏在手臂后的狡黠。虽然脸色确实绯红，气息烘得唇面发干，嘴角狼狈还残留齿印，但于里昂热放低的双臂环上男人的腰时，那样子并不羞赧或失措，还额头相抵，尝了尝桑克瑞德嘴里自己的味道。

他开口的声线是桑克瑞德在伊修加德教堂中听过的，像在问“你有什么迷惑，或要对战女神祈祷吗”。

“那么，你全部吞下去了吗？”

桑克瑞德尚未抓住这精灵转变的关键：“呃？”

“沉积在那里的许多欲望……都被你吞进口中了么。”

桑克瑞德花了些时间理解，慢慢看向自己在一两句话间落进于里昂热掌中的裤腰，猛然打了个激灵。

“你该不会是装的？”

皮带啪嗒掉落，那魔法师高兴得很，情绪全勾在嘴边。

“没想到如此轻易就骗过了你。”

“喂……”

“看来我……筹谋太久。”皮裤腰被拉低，内裤囫囵着的器物在于里昂热手中彷如玩物，一只肉团一按，快感裹挟着疼痛让桑克瑞德差点翻倒，“……我对你的手段竟毫不陌生。或许你要克服的，对我而言，已经是囊中之物。”

一愣中天旋地转，桑克瑞德未能追及精灵思路摸清对方用了什么、总之说极其险恶的方法，致使他有半到整秒空白，仅能认知到全身高度上升、背部垫着大衣贴在桌面上，腿已悬空——若在战场出现这种破绽，他早已死了——可是他又想，从他走进沙之家，每一秒都是破绽。

他是来做什么的？——来找回那个疑问。为什么会有疑问？——桑克瑞德直盯天花板。

“五年”前在这里，那时就发生这一切的话，他就可以做到不留破绽地主导一切、通过为迷茫赋予更多混乱、下流、低贱、浪荡的东西让于里昂热厌恶、退缩、远离……但是，只这么一瞬间，于里昂热说：“我发现，你的五年前和我的三年前……就等待和准备着了。鉴于我承诺承担思考职责……”

那精灵吻着桑克瑞德的耳廓：“我该在你之先领悟。”

于里昂热叙述着“事先满足你承接曾经用恶劣心态戏弄本人的愿望可有时光倒流的感觉而今回归正轨了”，三下两下除去软甲，按着桑克瑞德胸口制止反弹，任意妄为地搓揉内裤束缚成饱满形状的肉块，而后俯身，双唇隔着薄布重重一压，又张嘴稍稍咬了咬。

“骗人虽然不好，不过看着这个人以为自己成功回到过去，掌控节奏……”精灵持续不断施加压力，唾液濡湿布料，性器，轮廓加深凸显，“然后将他扯回现实。桑克瑞德，你觉得我怎么想？”

那双眼睛的光彩跟方才截然不同，充满诚意，又藏着侵略性，唤醒的东西教桑克瑞德不敢直面，还会懊悔明明是自己先挑起事端，反过来被于里昂热捉着了痛脚。桑克瑞德说不出话，第一世界的时间转瞬压缩凝结，当于里昂热支起身，它就将贯穿身躯。

“我在想自己就要占有这样的人了。……这股冲动，你大概也……”

于里昂热吻来同时，那反复给桑克瑞德描述过体积的物件一并造访，一小节一小节试着进入。就肉体实际阔别性交时长和心理接受同于里昂热做爱概念而言，桑克瑞德意识到身体生涩了，容易觉得痛，也容易吸收快感。接吻时于里昂热腾出一只手四处抚摸，着重关注过去“三年”中桑克瑞德那具界定模糊之躯体的敏感处，而实际还有更多一些，桑克瑞德亦会给出两人都有些意外的反应。

身躯震颤带动桌子，灯光晃了起来，桑克瑞德以为于里昂热开始动了，下意识推搡，但那精灵弓起背，额头抵住胸膛并扣住了乱动的手。

“还没好。还不是全部……”

这让桑克瑞德的注意力转移了，内部填塞得过分的实感替代亲吻爱抚的温柔，加上胸前压着的头颅与发丝与胸腔内膨胀气息相冲，桑克瑞德张开嘴，大口吸了几次，嘴里干燥，等于里昂热吮得乳尖硬挺再赋予新的吻才缓解一点。

“我也没有料到这个差距。”阴茎剩下那截要全部塞进来还有点难度，精灵以身体重量制止桑克瑞德本能挣扎，来回抚慰几个跟第一世界反应有所差异的部位，又一次次亲着额角、耳垂与下颌，“你刻意掩饰又轻视了在下，弄巧成拙。”

交合处数次角度调整，狭小缝隙时而挤出轻响，带着湿润的声色。桑克瑞德赶紧闭上眼，拼命鼓动血液敲击耳膜撇去淫靡低语，然而他克制不住向于里昂热吮吻的方向歪过头，吮得用力时，下身水声就会重新翻盘，充盈感也增加一分。

他抱怨：“胀……”

于里昂热抽空答道：“对此我无能为力。”

那精灵费尽心思进行的是占领工作，没放过欲火烧热的温度下能想到的一分一毫细节。桑克瑞德怀疑这家伙打算吻遍每寸皮肤，尽管这个怀疑在体内逐步接纳小幅抽送并慢慢开拓至更深的过程中很快打消。他沦落为无助的那一方，仅能挺几下腰缓解，不料助长了插入的势头，只听于里昂热轻哼一声，头也被扳正。

“抓稳了，不要摔下去。”精灵擦了擦桑克瑞德的下唇，神气活现。安静了会儿后，他又笑得有那么点儿没办法的样子，“等到这一刻耗时长短，分别在无尽两端、也在中点。我这深情又怯懦的爱人……”

性器抽插起来那刻桑克瑞德觉得被石磨碾了。前列腺被碰了一下，随之而来则是撑得太满的苦闷。他恍恍惚惚记起，好像刚才脑袋犯懵几秒迟钝都未消去就给于里昂热操了。他叫了句什么连自己都听不清，而那精灵可恶得要命，挺直了胸，在插入节奏加快之间威严地向下瞧了他一眼。

桑克瑞德确信这种眼神具有魔性，能促使身体不受控制，本能抵抗体内异物而趋于合拢的腿都被双手自主扳开，头脑渴望身体机能学乖一点，分泌点什么辅助和迎合。剩余不多的理智就不知道该惧怕谁了，彷徨四顾后，选择了顺从。他渐渐在于里昂热越来越近的俯视和气味里吸收着新的概念，直到翻至侧身、下肢麻木得唯有眼睛看清了才能明白此时姿势，桑克瑞德便听不见自己的声音了。

他静静躺在桌上完成交合，于里昂热执手捂着自己面颊时才稍恢复力气，手掌施力回应。

“好多汗。”桑克瑞德也不知该说什么。若论情话，浪迹于外的他再擅长不过，可这时候的于里昂热却念得炉火纯青，桑克瑞德则失去了还嘴的余裕，“辛苦了。”

那精灵忽然卸掉了释放欲望时的昂扬傲气，软绵绵靠了过来索要拥抱。桑克瑞德环着对方，用一股后天培养形成的责任感，成为精灵的支点，把对方弄进浴室。

洗浴过程中两人不多话，动作亦不出格，只是不容易隐藏对对方肉体的渴盼眼神，是“什么都没有”时渴盼得两眼都能眨也不眨，又羞涩地回避肌肤相贴后发生的细节。

走出浴室时台钟告诉两人户外已是黎明，但于里昂热本就仅仅留着一盏暗暗的灯，晨色透不过被户主故意维持的夜幕。他们窝在床里又做了一次，桑克瑞德不执着表现，于里昂热也不显摆，动作小心、缓慢而柔和，皮肤互相黏贴犹如用被褥包裹缱绻。可能由于更忙，于里昂热容易口干，得是桑克瑞德执意叫停，为精灵渡水。但到男人给漫长的、不达顶峰的缠绵折磨得疲惫，又换成于里昂热拿治愈魔法补充体力。桑克瑞德批评精灵犯规，听到回应说，“我不是故意的”。天晓得于里昂热答没答在点子上，桑克瑞德抬眼见那精灵的腿横贯半张床，爬过去咬了两口，刚想夸奖肌肉挺结实，于里昂热的阴茎就撑着深处顶了个口齿凌乱，翻到正面冲着天花板喘气。

“蜘蛛网……”

“什么？”

“天花板那边，有蜘蛛网。”

于里昂热没轻没重地啃他下巴：“天亮了记得扫掉。”

“天已经亮了。”

于里昂热又咬他乳尖：“拜托你了……”

可这精灵又干得起劲，快把桑克瑞德钉死了，睡起来也许谁都没有力气理会屋里的蛛网。

“别、把话说得……”桑克瑞德挣来挣去，翻了个方向试着爬出去点儿，“好像我全得干完——”

他给那精灵拖回身下，攥紧了五指。“我给修特拉写信……”于里昂热合着眼在男人耳边蹭，“她会谅解的。”

根本就在说胡话。桑克瑞德扭动起来打算为下体争取空间，可于里昂热的身体太重，手动不了又无法挪动，徒劳抬高的腰恰巧利于上面那家伙找对了角度插得捅下发疼。他连喉头都有些哽，精灵用手指上的茧子刮蹭乳首时他开口也就能送出点短促音符而已。

节奏由快转慢间隙桑克瑞德找回了点意识：其实他们不赶时间，天亮了仍能再大睡一觉……但这么下去很难收场。但那精灵显然早已经没了后顾之忧，不管桑克瑞德怎么挪都会将之拉回怀里，抽插停下了就换做手指或者大方让桑克瑞德玩一玩自己的耳朵，甚至乐于躺到一边，把胸膛留出来，一副随便桑克瑞德怎么样都行的架势。

最终他们也无意用插入与容纳的姿势攀登高潮，于里昂热也倦了，在桑克瑞德打算在他胸前噬咬回本时，带着宽厚的神情撸动两根阴茎。

桑克瑞德在精灵肋下啃出了印子，颇自得地眯起眼仰起脸：“想看我去时候的脸吗？”

那精灵发出绵绵的鼻音，不过眼底攒出了兴趣。

“是这样出来的话……好啊。”

男人便用下身贴紧，歪歪扭扭缠着腿，吻着精灵脸上的刺青，再把舌头送进对方嘴里。

不过于里昂热到底看没看到自己高潮的脸，桑克瑞德不太确定。他再清醒已是上午十点多了，门外有人声，好像是来找于里昂热的库尔特内。

桑克瑞德一撇头，一下子什么都看不见，只有一大块墙壁似的——这是于里昂热的胸膛。

他咬着牙拿走精灵的手臂再扯起被单，想去招呼下客人。毕竟来都来了，屋里两个主人在也不好装作没人——

“桑克瑞德……”

“喔，醒了？库尔特内在外面。还想睡吗？你约他来做显影粉吗？”

于里昂热按了按鼻梁，点点头。男人以为他要跟着起床了，结果再回头去，那精灵窝得舒舒服服的，仅在枕头里眨巴两眼。

“喂，于里昂热。”

“我原来认为……你可能要等我说出那个答案后才愿意。”

“什么……啊。”桑克瑞德记起自己决定回沙之家的最初目的，“算了，也差不多了。”

“可我还是记得的。”于里昂热摊平身体笑了一声，“你想问的，‘我看到了什么’的那一幕。……大概，就是现在这个样子。”

桑克瑞德找干净替换衣服的手顿住了。

“你在厨房里——像能呼唤余生遐想的家人。”

桑克瑞德继续翻起衣柜，随口简单“哦”地答应。

但他多翻了好一会儿，毫无意义地弄乱了里面的衣物。

END.


End file.
